Libérame
by Mikapunzel
Summary: Yamato es Psiquiatra, y una especial paciente llega a sus manos ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué sufre? Capítulo Trece UP!
1. Capítulo Uno: Sueño Suicida

Este es mi nuevo fic, un Mimato, se lo dedico a todos quienes leen mis fics, en especial a ARLET, de verdad, este fic va dedicado a ti.

******NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.  


* * *

**Libérame**

**By:** Mikapuzel

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Sueño Suicida**

Pensaba que tendría algo de paz, acababa de salir de una conferencia para psiquiatras dictada en el lugar, y realmente necesitaba, como mínimo, cinco minutos para cerrar los ojos y relajarse, llevaba trabajando veintiocho horas seguidas ¡veintiocho!, ¿dormir? Que va, esa palabra no existía cuando estaba en ese lugar… Pero no alcanzó a sentarse en el cómodo sillón de su despacho cuando la ya conocida (y a veces odiada) voz lo llamó por el altoparlante.

"_Doctor Ishida, se le necesita urgentemente en Salud Mental, Doctor Ishida, dirigirse a la brevedad a salud mental."_

Se hubiera puesto a llorar en ese mismo momento, por suerte, tres horas más, y se iría su casa, se metería en su cama, dormiría, y claro, luego podría pasar más tiempo con su novia.

Se levantó con pesar de su lugar, entró al baño y se lavó la cara, necesitaba estar despierto; aprovechó el camino para beber un vaso de café bien cargado, nada mejor para mantener abiertos los ojos.

―Aquí estoy, Sussan ―informó a la secretaria de turno en la sección mental del hospital.

La mujer lo miró unos segundos ―Lo necesitan en la habitación seiscientos cinco, la paciente ha sido transferida desde el hospital Woodhul, argumentaron que ya no podían hacer nada con ella y que necesitaban la habitación ―comunicó, entregándole la ficha médica.

―Elizabeth Christensen ―leyó, mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación ya indicada― Veintidós años… Depresión exógena severa.

Mal pronóstico, muy mal pronóstico. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él… ¡él! Iba a terminar siendo médico? Él, el músico, el rebelde, ahora: médico, con especialización en psiquiatría y psicología, con un doctorado y un magíster realizados en Harvard. Trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales de New York: el NewYork-Presbyterian.

No podía quejarse de nada, vivía en un buen barrio Neoyorkino, tenía la novia más bella del mundo, su ex amiga de infancia, Sora Takenouchi, periodista del Diario New York Times. Y al parecer todo era color de rosas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, de paredes blancas, con un baño, una cama, una mesita para comer, de esas muy típicas de hospitales, y una ventana cubierta por una persiana plateada. En la cama se encontraba una joven medio dormida, medio despierta, a su lado dos especialistas, la psicóloga y un médico general, ambos voltearon para mirar hacia la puerta cuando Yamato entró.

―Qué bueno que llegaste ―casi sonrió Heather, la ya nombrada psicóloga, una veterana que ya sobrepasaba los sesenta años, a igual que su compañero, Mark.

―¿Diagnóstico? ―dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

―Quince intentos de suicidio… ―comenzó a decir Mark, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

―¿¡Quince! ―exclamó Yamato al tiempo en que abría la ficha médica para leerla detenidamente―, intoxicación, cortes. ¿Cómo demonios no murió?

―Es un misterio. Por alguna u otra razón alguien la ha descubierto a tiempo; pero ese no es el problema, diez de los quince intentos han sido dentro del recinto hospitalario, el último fue ayer, por lo mismo fue transferida, tenía histéricos a los del personal ―relató Mark―. Ahora es tu paciente, encontrarás todo en la ficha, nosotros solamente estábamos haciendo los exámenes de rigor.

Sin más que decir ambos profesionales salieron de la habitación. La chica parecía no ver ni oír nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La aguja del suero estaba incrustada en su mano, la que Yamato tomó con delicadeza para poder voltearla y ver la muñeca de la chica. Efectivamente estaba llena de cicatrices, observó el otro brazo, pero no fue mucho lo que pudo ver pues estaba cubierto por gasas y cintas adhesivas, de seguro también se había cortado en ese lugar.

Se apartó un poco para leer más detalles de la ficha. Tantos medicamentos, calmantes y somníferos, por algo la chica parecía estar ida, pensó.

―Bien, Elizabeth, comenzaremos por suspender la medicación exagerada, y luego seguiremos con la terapia ―tal vez la chica no lo escuchara, pero sabía que de algo serviría―. Mañana nos veremos.

Aquello fue como una despedida, pero la bella joven ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo; sus ojos de color castaña estaban fijos en el techo, su piel pálida la hacía parecer un cadáver y el largo cabello color chocolate estaba esparcido por toda la almohada. La chica estaba bastante delgada, cualquiera pensaría que podría quebrarse con tan solo un abrazo.

Extrañamente ese rostro se le hacía familiar, pero… no, él no conocía a ninguna Elizabeth Christensen, por lo mismo no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con el seguro correspondiente pues dejarla abierta, con una chica en ese estado, era muy peligroso, un escalón para un suicidio seguro.

Volvió a su oficina, e hizo una corta llamada por teléfono, pidiendo permiso para retirarse antes, el cual obviamente le fue concedido. Ordenó su escritorio, tomó una gran carpeta llena de documentos y exámenes médicos (entre ellos la ficha de Elizabeth y los exámenes recién realizados), y salió del lugar; el simple hecho de abandonar el recinto lo hacía sentirse con un peso menos sobre su espalda. Llegó a los estacionamientos y no tardó en subir a su automóvil, el camino de regreso no fue nada del otro mundo, al ser las tres de la madrugada no había mucho tráfico, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y como era de esperar estaba oscuro, cerró una ventana que estaba medio abierta, conectó la alarma y subió a su habitación. Dejó la carpeta en su velador, para luego ir a tomar una ducha, le haría muy bien después de estar tantas horas trabajando. El pequeño ajetreo despertó a la pelirroja que ocupaba la cama matrimonial de la gran habitación.

―Yamato ―saludó, al verlo salir del baño, ya con el pijama puesto y listo para dormir.

―Sora ―se sentó en la cama para luego besar a su novia, saludándola.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―la voz de la joven sonaba adormilada, pero no tendrían otra instancia para conversar, al menos no dentro de los próximos días.

―Bien, un tanto agotado eso sí ―se metió a la cama, acostándose boca abajo―. Tengo una nueva paciente, quince intentos de suicidio.

Si Yamato se impresionó al saberlo (él, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas) mucho más impactada terminó la pelirroja ―No… ―se tapó los labios con una mano― Pobrecita ¿Es una niña? ―preguntó, pensando que se trataba de una adolescente con problemas familiares y tal vez desordenes alimenticios.

―No ―respondió―. Tiene veintidós años ¿Puedes creerlo?

―¿Qué pasará por su cabeza? ―era un tema preocupante, cada vez aumentaba más y más la cantidad de personas con algún grado de depresión en el mundo, y los intentos de suicidios crecían día tras día.

―Mañana tengo cita con ella ―tomó la carpeta que estaba en el velador, se sentó y sacó la ficha médica―, no había tenido tiempo de leerla completa ―el lugar quedó en completo silencio cuando el joven comenzó a leer―. No habla hace más de un año.

―No pienses más en eso, amor, tienes que desconectarte ―la pelirroja besó la mejilla del ojiazul, tratando de tranquilizarlo―. Cambiando de tema ¿Ya tienes los resultados de nuestros exámenes?

―Ah, sí ―sacó un gran sobre blanco de la carpeta―. Con todo lo que he hecho no he podido ni mirarlo, veamos ahora ―respondió mientras dejaba todo lo demás en el velador nuevamente.

En un comienzo su semblante se mantuvo sereno, pero tras unos instantes éste cambió drásticamente ―Sora, cariño…

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó de inmediato al ver el cambio en su novio―. Yamato por favor no me asustes ―suplicó Takenouchi, quien aunque por más que mirara aquellas hojas no entendía nada.

―A ver… ―comenzó―. Nosotros… no somos compatibles.

―Ya ¿Y?

―No podemos tener hijos ―respondió de inmediato, tirando los papeles al suelo―. Ninguno tiene problemas de fertilidad, pero simplemente la mezcla entre nosotros no funcionará, podemos intentar con inseminación in vitro, pero… tampoco es seguro que funcione.

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas, y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su novio, para llorar libremente, Yamato tampoco pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se le escaparan, era triste ver que tu futuro como padre se oscurecía.

―Aún podemos adoptar ―trató de confortarla el rubio

―No es lo mismo, me siento… tan mal.

―Sora, amor ―tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y aprovechó para secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares―. Estamos juntos en esto, y sabes que si seguimos unidos podremos solucionar cualquier problema ¿Sí? ―la chica sólo asintió con el rostro, ya calmándose un poco―. Mejor descansemos, mañana será otro día y podremos ver qué hacer.

La luz se apagó, sumiendo todo en la completa oscuridad, y así, bajo el amparo de la luna y las estrellas, Yamato y Sora durmieron, con el sabor amargo de la nueva noticia.

* * *

Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, observó el lugar, era distinto, pero a la vez idéntico. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y lo notó: efectivamente había sido trasladada, ahora recordaba todo. Miró las maquinas al lado de su cama, el suero y la aguja que la conectaba, la cual no tardó en quitar de su mano, no quería más de eso, no quería más medicamentos; no quería nada, sólo irse, morir, dejar esa tortuosa vida. Buscó algún reloj, sobre la ventana había uno, las 14.00 ¿Cuánto había dormido? Ni idea.

Miró su brazo vendado y comprobó que nuevamente había fallado ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para ni siquiera poder quitarse la vida?. Las imágenes del pasado comenzaron a llenar su mente, su madre, su padre. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos ¿¡Por qué tenía que recordar! No quería, no quería, estaba cansada de eso, la mortificaba, la mataba lentamente.

―¡No! ―gritó, poniéndose de pie, torpemente. No tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse parada, por lo que cayó al suelo; por suerte aún sus reflejos básico funcionaban y alcanzó a poner las manos en el piso, sino ya se habría quedado sin dientes―. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ―se arrodilló, sujetando nuevamente su cabeza. Los gritos podían escucharse a leguas, mostraban angustia, miedo, dolor, y un sinfín más de sentimientos horribles.

La habitación no tardó en llenarse de enfermeras, quienes trataron de controlarla, pero ella luchaba, sí, luchaba, quería irse, que la dejaran tranquila. Los gritos continuaron mientras la castaña pataleaba aterrorizada.

―Llamen al doctor Ishida, y traigan un calmante ―dijo la voz de unas de las cuatro enfermeras que trataban de controlarla, una quinta fue en busca de lo pedido.

Segundos después el llamado para Yamato se escuchaba por el altoparlante, y la enfermera volvía con una jeringa, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron, ¡NO! Eso no, todo menos eso.

―No, no, no… ―suplicó, mas no fue escuchada.

―Tranquila linda, esto te ayudará a dormir ―trató de tranquilizarla una de las mujeres.

Dormir ¡Já! ¿Era una broma? Dormía todo el día gracias a esas drogas, en ese caso ¿No era mejor morir?. Cerró los ojos, esperando un pinchazo que nunca llegó.

―No, nada de calmantes, necesito despierta a la paciente.

Una voz masculina hizo abrir sus ojos a Elizabeth, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba ¿Estaba alucinando? Conocía ese rostro, sí, mejor que nadie, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

―Buenas tardes Elizabeth ―dijo él―. Soy Yamato Ishida, tu doctor.

La castaña no tuvo ninguna reacción, se quedó boquiabierta, tranquila, observando al recién llegado. Actitud que las enfermeras aprovecharon para sentarla en la cama y luego abandonar el lugar. Pestañeó una, dos, tres veces, y notó que no era un sueño. Okay, ahora si se había vuelto loca. Con todos los médicos existentes en el mundo tenía que encontrarse con él ¡Con él! ¿Médico? La última vez que lo vio aún era el vocalista de su banda y pensaba en tomar una carrera musical; pero allí estaba, frente a ella, exactamente igual a como lo había visto la última vez, tal vez sus rasgos eran más adultos, pero aún tenía ese aire de niño.

Yamato se acercó al closet de la habitación, sacó unas zapatillas de levantarse y una bata y se las entregó a Elizabeth. La castaña captó el mensaje y no tardó en alistarse.

―Necesito que me acompañes, para que hablemos.

¿Hablar? No, no lo había hecho en un año, y no lo iba a hacer ahora, menos con él. ¿Y hablar de qué? ¿Seguir reviviendo esos momentos? No, no, gracias, pero no.

Lamentablemente no tenía otra opción, era o ir con Yamato o aceptar el 'somnífero', y sinceramente ya estaba harta de las jeringas y de los pinchazos. Lentamente se puso de pie, y con la ayuda del joven doctor caminó hasta la sala de consultas de él.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero sí confortable. Habían dos sillones y en medio de los dos una pequeña mesa, con una fuente llena de caramelos, una mesa con una radio y en las orillas muchos cojines.

Ishida sentó a la chica en uno de los sillones y antes de hacer lo mismo puso música en la radio, Mozart para ser exactos.

―Bien, comencemos… ―tomó una libreta y una pluma, y luego miró a Elizabeth―. Te llamas Elizabeth Christensen ¿No es así?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza

―¿Tienes Veintidós años?

Ella repitió el gesto anterior.

―¿Por qué no hablas?

Siempre las mismas preguntas, siempre la misma rutina. Parecía que todos ellos aprendían el diálogo de memoria. Rodó los ojos, y no respondió.

―Si no me hablas, si no me dices que es lo que te sucede difícilmente te podré ayudar ―dijo él en tono dulce; pero eso no sería suficiente. La coraza en el corazón de la chica no sería derribada tan fácilmente.

¿Y para qué quería ayuda? Si cuando la pidió nadie llegó a socorrerla ¡Nadie! Ahora no quería nada, ni ayuda, ni medicamentos, ni hospital, nada. Se limitó a mirar sus manos, no quería seguir en ese lugar, con él.

―Bueno, tu jugarás a la mudita, pero yo hablaré. Este juego se trata de relacionar palabras, yo digo una y tú me respondes con la primera que se te venga a la mente ―Yamato sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero podría ver la reacción de la chica ante algunos estímulos, en ese caso: palabras.

―Aire

Nada

―Pelota

Nada

―Niñez

Nada

―Amistad

Aquella tuvo un efecto en ella, no muy grande a vista de cualquiera, incluso de Yamato; pero si analizaba se podría llegar a algo. Al decir esa palabra ella lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, a los ojos, y luego volvió la vista a donde la tenía antes.

―_Yamato _―mentalmente había respondido a la palabra de él. Sí, amistad.

―Amor

Nada

―Familia

Aquella palabra logró ponerla sumamente nerviosa; comenzó a estrujar sus manos, con desesperación.

Mientras tanto Ishida anotaba cada reacción de ella, desde que lo miró a los ojos, el silencio y esto último.

―Muerte

Esa palabra no debía ser nombrada en frente de ella, no. Comenzó a sollozar, se tomó la cabeza, los recuerdos, los malditos recuerdos habían vuelto. Tenía que salir de ese lugar y rápido. Esperó a ver que Yamato estuviera distraído escribiendo para lanzarse a la carrera. No tardó ni dos segundos en alcanzar la puerta de entrada, abrirla y salir corriendo del allí. Si podía trataría de escapar de ese maldito hospital, de esa maldita gente, de ese maldito doctor, de Ishida.

Yamato reaccionó con rapidez y corrió tras la chica, quien a pesar de estar tan débil corría bastante rápido, sabía perfectamente que no lograría alcanzarla.

―¡No dejen que ella se vaya! ―gritó a todo pulmón.

Varias enfermeras corrieron tras la chica, logró evadir a algunas, pero finalmente fue interceptada en el cruce de dos pasillos. Comenzó a patalear nuevamente, a gritar, llorar ¡Los odiaba! ¡A todos! Esta vez no se salvó del pinchazo, fue el mismo Yamato el encargado de inyectarla. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, mas no dejaba de llorar, silenciosamente. Miró con odio al rubio antes de desplomarse inconsciente en sus brazos.

Todo volvió a la calma, dos enfermeras se encargaron de llevar a la chica a su habitación y las demás regresaron a sus labores. Yamato aún permanecía perplejo, con tan sólo una palabra la chica había entrado en un estado de histeria y miedo ¿Por qué? Era algo que él debía averiguar, empezando por investigar el pasado de ella, algún suceso traumático debió llevarla al estado actual y sí lograba saber eso podría comenzar con alguna terapia. ¿Quién era en verdad Elizabeth Christensen? ¿Y qué le había ocurrido?

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	2. Capítulo Dos: El equipo de Football

******NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Todo volvió a la calma, dos enfermeras se encargaron de llevar a la chica a su habitación y las demás regresaron a sus labores. Yamato aún permanecía perplejo, con tan sólo una palabra la chica había entrado en un estado de histeria y miedo ¿Por qué? Era algo que él debía averiguar, empezando por investigar el pasado de ella, algún suceso traumático debió llevarla al estado actual y sí lograba saber eso podría comenzar con alguna terapia. ¿Quién era en verdad Elizabeth Christensen? ¿Y qué le había ocurrido?_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dos: El Equipo de Football**

Volvía a despertar en aquel lugar, ya conocía de memoria la posición de cada objeto, apostaría su vida a que podía caminar en esa habitación con los ojos cerrados sin chocar con nada. Se sentó en la cama, en la mesa estaba la bandeja de la comida, y enhorabuena pues su estómago clamaba a gritos un poco de alimento. Con la lentitud digna de un caracol se puso de pie y acercó la mesa hasta dejarla al lado de su cama, a la cual se volvió a meter. Levantó la tapa de la bandeja y vio el contenido del plato: arroz blanco, pollo cocido, una gelatina de naranja y una botella de jugo de durazno; no era tan mal menú después de todo, las cosas siempre pueden ser peores, eso era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo.

Comió con gusto, habían pasado muchos días en los que se había alimentado simplemente de suero, razón por la cual se encontraba tan delgada y demacrada. No se gustaba, en esos momentos odiaba su rostro, tan gris, tan… muerto. Realmente ella no quería estar así, pero por más que quisiese o no salir al parecer no estaba en sus manos el hacerlo o al menos eso pensaba ella; sabía que debía desahogarse, pero dadas las circunstancias que la habían llevado a su estado actual, lo mejor era mantener la coraza que contenía todas sus penas. Elizabeth ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de ser la misma chica risueña, vivaz y feliz de antaño.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente comida cuando el plato estaba a la mitad; si estómago debía volver a acostumbrarse a la comida y para ello necesitaba tiempo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al cerrar la bandeja y encontrar una nota al lado de ella.

"_Señorita Elizabeth, tiene hora conmigo a las cinco y media de la tarde._

_Atte. Yamato Ishida."_

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

A las cinco y veinte minutos una enfermera de avanzada edad entró a la habitación de Christensen para conducirla a la consulta de Ishida.

―Señorita Elizabeth ¿Se ha bañado ya? ―la joven sólo asintió con la cabeza―. Bien, entonces… ―la mujer abrió el closet y sacó un pijama nuevo, era rosa, de dos piezas. La misma enfermera le cepilló el cabello y se lo trenzó, estaba lista para ir a la consulta –Así se ve más linda.

Con aquella actitud recordó a su madre, quién solía decirlo lo linda que era, que parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, y ella, como toda niña lo creía, su mundo era color de rosas… hasta ese día que ella no deseaba recordar.

La enfermera la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la oficina-consulta de Ishida, era lógico que no permitieran que la joven se desplazara sin compañía por el recinto hospitalario, mucho menos después del incidente ocasionado anteriormente por ella. Tocaron la puerta y fue el mismo Yamato quién abrió.

―Buenas Tardes Elizabeth ¿Te sientes bien ésta tarde? ― preguntó con amabilidad, dejando entrar a la chica. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta

La castaña, como era su costumbre, no respondió. Como si se tratase de una maquina programada caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el a esperar la nueva (y ya conocida) rutina; mientras más pronto acabaran, por ella mucho mejor. El joven médico se colocó frente a la joven y la miró detenidamente.

―No cerré la puerta con llave porque confío en que no volverás a escapar ―aunque de todas maneras no lo hubiese hecho.

Elizabeth desvió la mirada molesta, aburrida e indiferente y la fijó en la ventana que había frete a ella, el sol parecía brillar, débil, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo en que no lo había visto, era reconfortable.

―Bien, Elizabeth, me gustaría saber algunas cosas de ti. En la ficha no salen muchos datos y necesito un poco de información ―pidió el médico, pero nuevamente no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la paciente―. Quiero saber si, por ejemplo, tienes hermanos.

Sin siquiera mirarlo negó con la cabeza, siempre había querido tener una hermana, menor de preferencia. Ser hija única era entretenido, todos los mismos iban dirigidos exclusivamente hacia ella, era extremadamente consentida, pero estaba sola, nadie la acompañaba en sus travesuras infantiles. Aunque la carencia de un hermano no fue gran influencia en su persona, simplemente había sido un sueño que jamás logró cumplir.

―Ya veo ¿Sabes? Tengo un hermano menor, Takeru, siempre lo sobreprotegí mucho. Lo quiero demasiado, pero aún así, hubo momentos en los que quise ser hijo único, él era pequeño, tierno, todo el mundo lo quería, en cambio yo era el rebelde, el mudo y el antisocial, no puedo negar que estuve celoso de él.

Christensen lo miró confundida ¿Para qué le decía eso? La terapia era para ella, no para él. No le interesaba saber de la niñez de Ishida. Esos días ya habían pasado y no quería ver lo linda que era su vida en aquel entonces.

―¿Y tus padres? No salía nada de ellos en la ficha ―mintió, él sabía perfectamente que los padres de su paciente estaban muertos, pero quería verificar si la reacción que había tenido la joven en su anterior encuentro tenía algo que ver con eso.

Efectivamente ella comenzó a estrujar sus manos nerviosamente, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo nuevamente de la consulta. ¿Por qué mierda todos le preguntaban lo mismo? ¿Creían que era estúpida? ¿Qué no sabía por qué lo hacían? Ella, mejor que nadie, estaba al tanto de todo lo que decía su ficha, y allí estaba clarísimo que sus padres habían muerto ¿Por qué no dejaban a los muertos descansar en paz? Ya habían sufrido mucho en vida como para seguir mortificándolos.

Se levantó del sillón pero esta vez no escaparía, se dirigió hacia la ventana, reprimiendo las millones de lágrimas que luchaban encolerizadas por salir de sus ojos. Posó su mano sobre el frío cristal y se quedó allí.

―¿Elizabeth? ―preguntó Yamato, volteándose para verla, no tardó en levantarse y situarse unos pasos detrás de ella.

La castaña empañó el vidrió con su aliento y allí dibujó una cruz con la punta de su dedo índice. Luego se volteó a ver al rubio. Allí tenía su respuesta, que la dejara en paz.

―¿Una cruz? ―preguntó al ver que la joven volvía a sentarse en donde estaba anteriormente. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza―. Están muertos…

Él también volvió a sentarse ―¿Y podría saber qué les pasó?

La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué piensas que debería decirte como murieron?_", pensó.

―¿Por qué no? ―insistió él.

Soltó un bufido molesta, estiró la mano y le quitó al libreta y el lápiz al ojiazul, tenía que hacerle entender de alguna manera que realmente no quería tocar del tema, por lo mismo, buscó una hoja en blanco en la que escribió: _**"Porque no quiero"**_. Acto seguido le devolvió la libreta a un perplejo Yamato, quién leyó de inmediato el mensaje.

―Vaya, veo que quieres comenzar a comunicarte ―sonrió, casi triunfante.

El simple gesto molestó a Elizabeth ¿Se burlaba de ella? Nunca antes un médico había hecho eso ¡Era poco ético! Negó con la cabeza, intentando que él entendiera que en verdad no quería hacerlo.

―Elizabeth, entiende que si no me dices que es lo que te molesta difícilmente podré ayudarte.

Se levantó de su asiento para sentarse al lado de Yamato, y así poder quitarle la libreta nuevamente.

"_**No quiero que nadie me ayude**_"

―¿Por qué no? ―insistió.

Lamentablemente Elizabeth no pretendía seguir 'comunicándose', eran demasiados indicios para tan corto tiempo, no se entregaría en bandeja de plata, no lo había hecho antes, mucho menos ahora.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el médico se aburriera de jugar al periodista y la dejara irse a su _jaula_ a seguir durmiendo, realmente ese era mejor panorama que tener que escuchar al rubio.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte minutos? Ni idea, por suerte al psiquiatra se le ocurrió que la sesión ya había terminado. Se levantó de su lugar y le extendió la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo observó dudosa unos segundos y finalmente desistió de la ayuda ofrecida. Podía tener problemas emocionales, pero no quería ser tratada como inválida.

Yamato aprovechó el arranque de orgullo de la castaña para llamar por citófono a alguna enfermera que llevara a su paciente a la habitación.

Caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta para irse del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del cuarto la ya conocida voz de Ishida la llamó.

―Espera, espera ―pidió él. De la mesa en donde estaba la radio tomó un par de libros, se acercó a la castaña y se los entregó―. Toma, para que leas.

Ella aceptó los libros, uno de los tomos era una gruesa recopilación de cuentos de hadas, _La Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente y Blanca Nieves_, el otro era una Novela romántica llamada _Since and Sensibility_ extrañada ¿Qué jugarreta era esa?, lo miró esperando alguna explicación

―Una vez una amiga mía me dijo que cuando estaba triste leía cuentos de hadas y amor, porque siempre tenían un final feliz y eso la alegraba ―hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando―, sé que técnicamente a una persona con depresión eso le haría peor, pero en ti ya han probado todo tipo de tratamientos y no han funcionado, por eso mismo creo que es tiempo de comenzar con algo nuevo.

Esa frase resonó en la cabeza de a castaña infinitas veces ¡Era suya! ¡Su frase! ¿Cómo era que Yamato aún la recordaba y ella no? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya que no la ponía en práctica? Abrió la boca ¿Iba a decir algo? Tal vez, mas ningún sonido salió de su garganta y por esas casualidades de la vida la enfermera se presentó en el lugar, atascándole las palabras en la lengua.

―La señorita va a la habitación seiscientos cinco ―informó él.

―Bien, vamos linda ―la enfermera tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y condujo a su habitación. La castaña no le quitó la mirada a Yamato hasta que doblaron por el pasillo.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes salió de la oficina principal; en el pasillo lo esperaba su eterna compañera de trabajo, Sora Takenouhi.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer esta vez? ―preguntó, algo acelerada.

―Pues… no mandaron a entrevistar a un equipo de football soccer que viene desde Japón, pero tú sabes… ―le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su compañera―. Esta vez te toca a ti crear las preguntas.

―¿Qué? No, no, no, ¡Eso no es justo! ―protestó la pelirroja.

―¿Qué no es justo? Takenouchi, déjame recordarte que la entrevista al cantante la hice yo.

―Está bien, James, está bien, tú ganas, tú ganas, lo había olvidado por completo ―murmuró, soltando un suspiro resignado.

―Toma ―el joven le extendió una carpeta roja―. Allí tienes todos los nombres y edades de los jugadores, son dieciocho en total, más los entrenadores, técnicos y todos esos tipos…

―¿Cuál es la idea de esta entrevista?

―Pues, dar a conocer el nuevo fenómeno mundial, la entrevista se mostrará en una revista para chicas, así que tienes que hacer preguntas que les interesen a ellas y que levante aún más su popularidad ―respondió.

-¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que escribir cosas para revistas se chicas? ―decir que quedó boquiabierta era poco, ¿Acaso todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto?

―Desde que las jóvenes que leyeron tus artículos en el diario comenzaron a interesarte en ti y te convirtieras en su principal icono ―reveló―. Sé que no debía contártelo, el jefe me lo prohibió. Pero tú sabes, es nuestro lema, _sin secretos_

―¡Pero…! ¡Pero...! ―trató de protestar, pero el ojiverde la hizo callar.

―Por favor, Sora, linda, no puedes enojarte ni ir a reclamarle al jefe, sino me mata, me despide, tú sabes que no puedo quedar cesante, necesito el dinero para terminar de pagar mi departamento…―suplicó.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de resignación, no podía negarse, y complicarle el panorama a su amigo, después de todo había sido sincero con ella, y eso era lo importante.

―Está bien James, lo haré, pero sólo porque eres mi amigo y estás conmigo en esto. Y porque me dijiste la verdad.

―¡Gracias! ―le dio un corto, pero fuerte abrazo, y tomó sus cosas para largarse del lugar―. Te estaré eternamente agradecido.

―Ya, ya, tampoco es para tanto ―murmuró luego de ser liberada―. Bueno, voy a ir a mi casa en busca de algo de inspiración para esto ¿Sí?

―Sí, sí, ve, eso tiene que estar listo para mañana a las siete, a esa hora vamos a los entrenamientos y hacemos la entrevista, te paso a buscar a las seis y media

―Nos vemos entonces, adiós ―se despidió besándo la mejilla de su cumpañero para posteriormente dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

Afuera todo estaba como de costumbre, miles y miles de personas caminando de aquí para allá, apuradas y estresadas. El constante tráfico y bocinazos era algo que la dejaba loca, tenía que ahorrar algo de dinero para comprarse un auto; conseguir un taxi en ese lugar era una verdadera osadía, pero para alguien como ella, que ya llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo en ese lugar era algo habitual.

Alzó la mano para parar el automóvil amarillo que la llevaría de vuelta a su casa; para su buena suerte consiguió uno inmediatamente, se subió al vehículo dejando la carpeta de trabajo en el asiento contiguo y le dio al chofer las directrices de cómo llegar a destino.

No alcanzó siquiera a darse cuenta cuando hubo llegado a su casa; fue el mismo taxista, con una voz no muy agradable quién le informó que ya estaban en dónde ella le había indicado. Pagó y se bajó del vehículo apresuradamente, olvidando su carpeta en el lugar.

Entró a la casa, y se tiró en el sofá dispuesta a revisar la carpeta de trabajo, y fue allí cuando notó la pérdida del material. Se levantó de inmediato y miró por la ventana a ver si por obra del destino el taxi seguía ahí, lamentablemente no fue así.

―No, no, no, no ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Cómo demonios puedo ser tan idiota! ―exclamó aterrorizada― James va a matarme ¿Qué hago?

Volvió al sofá, sacó el celular de su cartera y llamó a su compañero al tiempo en que mentalmente le rogaba a todas las divinidades existentes en el universo que James tuviese compasión de ella y no la matara cuando se enterara de la desagradable noticia que iba a darle.

―_¿Diga? ―_preguntó la ya conocida voz de James, al otro lado de la línea.

―¿James? ―habló temblorosa ―, tengo… tengo que decirte algo.

―_¿Pasó algo? te oyes preocupada_

―Lo estoy, de hecho. Ocurrió algo y…

―_¡Dios! Mujer no me asustes más y habla pronto…_

―Yo… yo… ―respiró hondo para captar fuerzas desde donde pudiera encontrarlas y respondió―. Perdí la carpeta ¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta! ¡Se quedó en el taxi! ¡No me percaté de que no la había bajado!

Tras un minuto de silencio por parte de James, finalmente obtuvo una respuesta_ ―Está bien, mujer, no te preocupes._

―¿Ah? ―, preguntó incrédula.

―_Que no te preocupes ―_se escuchó un suspiro por parte de James_―, crea las preguntas basándote en tu instinto, yo haré otras para ayudarte._

―¡No! ¡No! yo lo hago, es mi turno, no puedo permitirlo, sólo, sólo quería avisarte, de verdad no hay problema

―_Sora, voy a ayudarte así que, la próxima entrevista corre por tu cuenta ¿Vale?_

La joven sonrió ―Sólo si no es otra entrevista a un club deportivo ¿Sí?

―_Trato hecho… ¡Auch! ―_James pegó un gritito_―. Lo siento, estoy cocinando… y se me subió la salsa, me quemé, hablamos luego ¿Sí? ¡Bye!_

―¡Gracias Jamie! ―alcanzó a exclamar antes de que su amigo le colgara.

Se dirigió hasta el estudio, lugar en donde se encontraba su Notebook y puso manos a la obra. Sus dedos comenzaron a viajar por el teclado a una velocidad increíble; su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante, tanto así que en algunas ocasiones sus manos se le hacían lentas. Trabajó por horas, creando pregunta tras pregunta y cuando ya hubo estado satisfecha de su trabajo pinchó en el icono de 'guardar', y recién en aquel momento pudo relajarse. Al mirar el reloj de la computadora éste marcaba las doce y media de la noche.

Con la intención de acostarse y dormir se encaminó a su habitación, pero los planes se vieron truncados cuando se topó con Yamato.

―¡Matt! ―exclamó, para luego abrazarlo.

―¿Cómo estás, cariño?

―Bien, bien, acabo de terminar mi trabajo ―se descolgó de su novio, para darle un corto beso en los labios.

―Y… ¿No estás cansada? ―preguntó con cierto tono de picardía que fue percibido por la pelirroja al instante.

―Bueno… la vedad es que no ―respondió mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, coqueteándole.

―Entonces no creo que te importe si te desvelo.

―Claro que no…

* * *

La pelirroja se levantó de madrugada, cuando Yamato aún dormía. Sonrió al verlo de esa manera. Lamentablemente tenía el tiempo justo para alistarse y encontrarse con James, por lo que contemplar la belleza de su novio al dormir tendría que esperar. Se duchó con rapidez y buscó una tenida algo informal.

James llegó a las seis y media, puntual como siempre. Sora subió al auto, con su notebook en mano y ambos partieron rumbo a uno de los estadios de la ciudad. No hubo gran conversación, el cansancio era notorio en ambos, por lo mismo, el tiempo que tardarían en llegar decidieron dejarlo para descansar las mentes.

A las siete ya estaban instalados en las graderías, viendo como los jóvenes y guapos deportistas comenzaban a salir de los vestidores. Uno en particular llamó la atención de la pelirroja, uno de cabello castaño, desordenado, que parecía ser el capitán del equipo.

―Vamos Sora, tenemos que hacer la entrevista antes del entrenamiento ―el rubio bajó de las gradas a reunirse con los jugadores, seguido por su compañera―. Hola, soy James Davies, periodista ―saludó, estrechando las manos de algunos de los jugadores que se habían acercado.

―Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, también periodista.

―Podrían reunirse todos, nos gustaría comenzar con la entrevista ―pidió James, en respuesta a eso uno de los deportistas pegó un chiflido para llamar a sus demás compañeros.

―Hola chicos ―saludó el joven de cabello color chocolate y desordenado―. Soy Taichi Yagami, el capitán del equipo.

No había duda, Sora se había encontrado con su amigo de infancia (y primer amor), su pulso no tardó en acelerarse ―¿Ta-Taichi Yagami? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Sí, eso soy yo ―sonrió el susodicho―. Tu rostro me parece familiar ¿Nos conocemos?

―Taichi, soy yo, Sora, Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	3. Capítulo Tres: Pequeños Vestigios de la

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_No había duda, Sora se había encontrado con su amigo de infancia (y primer amor), su pulso no tardó en acelerarse ―¿Ta-Taichi Yagami? ―preguntó la pelirroja._

―_Sí, eso soy yo ―sonrió el susodicho―. Tu rostro me parece familiar ¿Nos conocemos?_

―_Taichi, soy yo, Sora, Sora Takenouchi._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Tres: Pequeños Vestigios de la Verdad**

El reencuentro con Taichi había sido algo inesperado para Sora, pero no por ello poco grato. Luego de la entrevista y de que los muchachos del equipo japonés terminaran sus entrenamientos los dos viejos amigos quedaron de juntarse en un restaurant cerca del estadio.

―Sinceramente Taichi, nunca creí que volvería a verte de esta forma, no sé, cuando me vine tú ni pensabas en ser jugador de Football ¿Por qué no terminaste los estudios para embajador? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Para mi también fue una sorpresa verte, pero yo ya sabía que habías estudiado periodismo y todo el asunto… ―Taichi sonrió con nostalgia―. Pero te equivocas Sora, sí terminé los estudios para embajador, fue un trabajo arduo, no te lo niego, porque por el día tenía las clases en la universidad, y por la tarde los entrenamientos en la lija juvenil, comprenderás que me quedaba libre sólo la noche y usaba ese tiempo para estudiar.

―Maduraste ―susurró ella. Le era difícil no recordar al antiguo Taichi, ese niño-líder, algo inmaduro e impulsivo, el chico del cual se había enamorado perdidamente cuando aún era una adolescente.

―Claro. Debía hacerlo, tú sabes, el football no me va a alimentar toda la vida, en algún momento me volveré lo suficientemente viejo como para no poder practicarlo, y en ese entonces no me gustaría convertirme en un holgazán, sé que económicamente no tendré problemas, pero… tú bien me conoces como para saber que no puedo estar sin hacer algo.

Se vieron interrumpidos por el camarero que les llevaba los platos de almuerzo. La entrevista había sido larga y si se le sumaba el tiempo de entrenamiento ya habían dado mas o menos las una de la tarde.

Taichi dio un largo trago a su gaseosa, antes de comenzar a atacar el plato de pastas a la bolognesa.

―Realmente me sorprendes, pero me deja tranquila ―bromeó la periodista― ¿Y cómo está tu familia? ¿Y Hikari? ¡Hace mucho que no sé de ella! Soy una ingrata, no le he mandado ni siquiera un correo.

―Pues, mis padres bien, están viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre ―se echó otra cucharada a la boca, y luego de tragar respondió―. Hikari es novia de Takeru, está estudiando cinematografía…

―¿Cinematografía? ―la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo―. ¿No iba a estudiar educación? Me comentó que quería trabajar en un jardín de niños ¿Qué pasó con eso? ―tomó un jarrito con aceite y aliñó su ensalada.

―Sí, pero no sé qué pasó por su mente y decidió estudiar eso. Le está yendo bastante bien, quién sabe, tal vez se convierte en una excelente directora de cine.

―Ya veo, le deseo lo mejor ¿Y qué me dices del pequeño Takeru?

―¿Él? Está estudiando literatura en la misma universidad que Hikari, esos dos parecen estar pegados, todo el tiempo están juntos. Yo creo que para lo único que se alejan es para asistir a clases ―se encogió levemente de hombros―. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás con alguien?

Rió un poco ante la pregunta ―Como viste estoy ejerciendo mi profesión, trabajo en el New York Times y… ―sus mejillas se encendieron un poco―. Estoy saliendo con Yamato, soy su novia, tenemos planes de casarnos y de tener hijos.

―¿Yamato? ¿El Yamato que ambos conocemos? ¿Ishida? ―no es que le impresionara el hecho de enterarse de que Sora estaba de novia con su viejo amigo, después de todo ellos lo habían sido en la adolescencia, pero nunca pensó en que seguirían juntos.

―Sí, él es médico psiquiatra ―respondió vagamente.

-¿Médico? ―exclamó sorprendido―. Vaya, siempre pensé que terminaría siendo músico o algo parecido.

―Yo también, pero cuando llegué a este lugar y me contacté con él estaba terminando los estudios. Y bueno, no es porque sea mi novio ni nada parecido, pero es un excelente profesional.

―Me imagino, siempre fue muy aplicado para sus cosas, pero sinceramente no me lo imagino trabajando en eso. Siempre fue muy retraído ―bebió un poco más de su gaseosa y agregó―. Oye ¿Y has sabido algo de Mimi? Ella vivía aquí ¿Verdad? ―de todos sus amigos de la infancia, la castaña era la más desaparecida de todos, hacía años que no tenía noticias de ella.

―La verdad no. Es como que se la hubiese tragado la tierra, antes hablábamos mucho por teléfono o por e-mail, pero de un momento a otro dejé de recibir sus llamadas. Intenté contactarme con ella pero perdí su rastro. No te lo voy a negar que quise encontrarla, con mi trabajo una búsqueda así no es muy difícil, pero nada, nunca más volví a saber de ella ―en cierta forma le apenaba eso, Mimi había sido su mejor amiga en la infancia y adolescencia, y temía que algo le hubiese pasado, después de todo ella conocía a la perfección a su amiga, y sabía que de no ser por una situación extrema no habría cortado contacto de la forma en que lo hizo.

―Ya veo, lo lamento, en serio tenía ganas de verla. Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer para encontrarla. Tengo ganas de hacer una gran junta con todos los chicos.

―¿En serio? ¡Sería Genial! Si es así yo te ayudo en lo que sea necesario. No sé, tú sólo dime y yo me pongo manos a la obra ―sería lindo recordar viejos tiempo, volver a ver a los amigos de antaño.

―Claro, déjame coordinar todo esto del tiempo que estaré aquí con los técnicos y entradores y te aviso, sería la excusa perfecta para traer a Hikari y Takeru. Tienen muchas ganas de conocer América ―con esa frase Taichi pretendía darle punto final a esa conversación, Sora sintió con la cabeza, pactando así una alianza entre los dos―. ¿Y qué más me cuentas de Yamato? ¿Mucho trabajo?

La pelirroja tragó antes de continuar ―Sí, mucho. A decir verdad nos vemos poco, tiene varios pacientes, dos de ellos graves, ya sabes, de esos que no puedes dejarle nada a mano porque se suicidarían de inmediato.

―Me gustaría verlo ¿En qué hospital trabaja?

―No creo que le guste que lo vayas a ver, tú sabes cómo es él, pero… ―de su mochila sacó una pequeña agenda y la hojeó un poco―, mira, pasado mañana tiene el turno del mediodía, así que llegará a casa a eso de las cinco, ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi casa a las ocho y media?, así cenamos los tres y charlamos.

―¡Genial! A esa hora estaré en tu casa, necesito tu dirección y algo parecido a un mapa, esta ciudad es grande y no me gustaría perderme

―No te preocupes ―del final de la agenda sacó una hoja y escribió en ella la dirección y el número telefónico de su casa y celular, para luego dibujar un mapa―. Mira, es fácil llegar, debes tomar esta avenida y luego doblas por allí.

La pelirroja daba las indicaciones al joven futbolista, quién concentrado trataba de memorizar tantas calles. La conversación continuó amena, hablaron sobre proyectos futuros, y las cosas que habían hecho en todos esos años en los que no se habían visto, recordaron las aventuras de la niñez, entre muchas otras cosas. Recordaron, sí, demasiadas cosas, quizás hasta sentimientos.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en su cama, mirando la blanca pared. Tenía su largo cabello castaño mojado pues acababa de ser bañada por una de las enfermeras, no es que no pudiera hacerlo sola pero la tenían muy vigilada, en su estado emocional era capaz de buscar cualquier método con tal de quitarse la vida. Vestía un pijama rosa, de dos partes.

Una segunda enfermera entró a la habitación ―Señorita Elizabeth, el Doctor Ishida la espera en su despacho.

La castaña desvió su mirada hacia la mujer y asintió con la cabeza. Con la lentitud digna de una tortuga se bajó de la cama y calzó sus pantuflas. La enfermera la tomó de un brazo y la encaminó hacia la ya conocida oficina.

―¡Buenas Tardes Elizabeth! Toma asiento- le indicó Yamato desde su sillón.

La joven se sentó frente a él y pudo ver que en la mesa había una gran cantidad de lápices y papeles en blanco, si era lo que ella creía…

―Mira, te traje estas cosas. Como vi que la vez pasada me escribiste preferí adelantarme a los hechos y traerte todo lo necesario para que tengamos una linda conversación.

Elizabeth lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia.

―No, no, no te enojes, es solo que no quiero que me quites la libreta nuevamente ―el rubio rió un poco―. A ver, recapitulemos. La vez pasada me diste a entender que tus que tus padres habían fallecido ¿No es así?

La castaña simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en su pecho, un nudo comenzaba a formarse.

―¿Me podrías decir hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?

En un principio la joven pensó en no responder esa pregunta, pero finalmente se encontró escribiendo en una hoja, la cual luego enseñó a Ishida.

―Un año y medio. Ya veo… ―anotó algo en su libreta, y sin despegar la vista de ella le preguntó―. ¿Es por eso que te sientes así? ¿O hay más cosas que hagan daño?

Parpadeó un par de veces, jamás se había planteado esa pregunta, ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? Escribió:

"**No lo sé, quizás sea eso, y otras cosas"**

―Beth… Quiero decir ¿Puedo llamarte Beth? ―ella sólo asintió con la cabeza―. ¿Tus padres murieron de alguna enfermedad? ¿En algún accidente?

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de no revivir esos duros momentos, pero le fue imposible, esas horribles imágenes golpearon su mente nuevamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su corazón. Pero a pesar de eso contestó:

"**Los asesinaron"**

Yamato jamás esperó una respuesta así, de seguro ella no le había contado eso a ningún otro especialista, sino habría estado escrito en el informe que le había llegado. Innegable era el hecho de que aquella revelación lo dejó un tanto shockeado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar pues Elizabeth estaba entrando en una crisis de pánico. Lloraba a mares pero en silencio, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Parecía ser un conejito que huye despavorido de un zorro, y no estaba lejos de ser verdad, ella era la presa de sus dolorosos recuerdos.

―Beth, tranquila, respira hondo, si dejas que esto te gane te va a dar un ataque de histeria y voy a tener que inyectarte ―el rubio se levantó de su asiento, y sujetó a la castaña por los hombros –Respira, Beth.

La chica hizo caso de los concejos de su terapeuta, y comenzó a respirar hondo y pausado, poco a poco comenzó a estabilizarse, ¿Qué tenía Ishida que lograba hacerla sentir de ese modo? Tan segura.

El joven rubio se levantó y tomó una caja de pañuelos que tenía en la mesa, se la extendió a Elizabeth, quién sacó un par de ellos y se secó los restos de lágrimas.

―Yo en verdad lo siento Beth, no quería hacerte sentir mal ―la castaña negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no se preocupara―. ¿Me podrías relatar cómo fue que ocurrió eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar no estaba preparada para afrontarlo, no todavía.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza ―Está bien, no te preocupes, cuando te sientas segura me lo puedes decir, porque esa es la única manera en la que te puedo ayudar ―sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la joven―. Me sirvió mucho esta comunicación, en verdad Beth, me sirve de mucho para poder entenderte.

La chica de ojos castaños esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón se sentía un poco más tranquila, eso parecía ser una luz a seguir para salir de la profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba atrapada.

―Te puedes ir a tu habitación, procura comer bien, dormir a tus horas y leer los libros que te presté ―aconsejó el rubio, ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

A pesar de los avances no estaba preparada para dejarla deambular sola por el hospital, por lo mismo, como ya era costumbre fue llevada a su habitación por una de las enfermeras.

Ya en su cama y sin nada mejor que hacer se le ocurrió tomar uno de los libros que Ishida le había entregado. Soltó un suspiro, y se dignó a abrirlo, dentro de él había una dedicatoria que decía lo siguiente:

_Yamato:_

_Sé que estás triste por todos los problemas que tienes en tu casa. Con Takeru y tu mamá lejos de ti, no me lo puedes negar, vi tu carita de tristeza cuando Takeru volvió a su casa el fin de semana. No me gusta verte así, tu sonrisa es lo más lindo que tienes y debes conservarla. _

_Te regalo este libro porque tiene un final feliz y cada vez que yo leo algo así me pongo contenta, espero que a ti te pase lo mismo._

_Te quiere mucho, Mimi._

_P.D.: ¡Sonríe!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba impresionada, ese libro, esa letra, esa dedicatoria ¡Era ella! Dejó a un lado el tomo recopilatorio y tomó el segundo libro, lo abrió, y efectivamente como ella pensaba había otra dedicatoria de la misma persona.

_Yamato:_

_¡No te sientas triste! Aunque no hayan llegado muchas personas al recital de tu banda lo hiciste muy bien, ¡A mí me encantó! Puede sonar egoísta de mi parte, pero preferí que no hubieran más personas porque de esa manera pude tenerte en exclusividad, además no me gustaría verte rodeado de fans ni nada así… jajaja te aseguro que el próximo estará tan bueno que tendrás que repetirlo._

_Te regalo este libro porque a mí me gusta mucho y me hace sentir bien cada vez que lo leo, ojalá te ayude a ti._

_Un beso y un abrazo, Mimi_

_P.D.: Cuando seas famoso no te pongas antipático ¿Si?_

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de silenciosas lágrimas, sentía una profunda tristeza proveniente de la nostalgia y a pesar de eso sintió un calor dentro de sí, un calor que hacía mucho tiempo no percibía en su persona.

―Yamato… ―susurró por lo bajo. Su voz se notaba áspera, probablemente por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin decir una palabra.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó algo tambaleante hasta la ventana, subió la persiana y observó el paisaje, unos estacionamientos de autos, un lindo jardín y más edificios pertenecientes al recinto hospitalario.

¿Por qué le había entregado esos libros? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle recordar esas cosas? ¡No quería recordar su niñez! ¡Ni a él, ni a nadie! Le dolía no ser la chica que había sido antes, esa chica dulce, sincera, risueña y soñadora,

Empañó el vidrio con su aliento, y escribió su verdadero nombre:

"_Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa"_

Poco a poco el vidrio fue desempañándose y su mensaje quedó oculto.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Reencuentros

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Empañó el vidrio con su aliento, y escribió su verdadero nombre:_

"_Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa"_

_Poco a poco el vidrio fue desempañándose y su mensaje quedó oculto._

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Reencuentros**

Yamato llegó a su casa luego de una extenuante jornada de trabajo. Se le veía bastante preocupado y quizás algo dístate; tras la última sesión con Elizabeth había podido dejar de pensar en lo que debía sentir ella. Jamás lograría imaginar el cómo y el porqué los padres de la castaña habían sido asesinados. Tras aquella charlo no le había sido posible volver a conversar con ella, su agenda solía estar muy copada, al menos hasta dos semanas más.

Luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si dejó su carpeta, siempre llena de papeles, en la mesa del comedor.

―¿Yamato? ―una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y tras comprobar de quién se trataba salió a su encuentro.

―Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―respondió―. ¿Y tú? Te ves cansado

―Lo estoy, pero al fin mañana tengo libre ―comentó él, dirigiéndose al living para dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones al tiempo en que soltaba un suspiro.

―Yamato, tenemos una visita para hoy ―informó la pelirroja tras de él.

―¿Sí? ¿Quién? ―preguntó ―. Si es alguno de tus amigos periodistas en serio lo siento, pero necesito dormir, y ellos no me caen muy bien como para desvelarme.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, pero no te preocupes ―aseguró ella, acariciándole la nuca―. Es Taichi, Taichi Yagami ¿Lo recuerdas?

―¿Tai? ―exclamó―. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?

No después de todas las aventuras infantiles y juveniles que habían vivido cuando aún vivía en Japón, y mucho menos si el moreno había sido su mejor amigo por más de quince años.

― Llegará a las ocho y media ―comentó Sora mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera―. Son las cinco y media. ¿Por qué no duermes hasta las ocho? Así aprovechas de descansar un poco, hace mucho que no nos vemos y de seguro la noche será larga.

―Buena idea ―reconoció el rubio. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y se puso de pie―. Despiértame antes de las ocho para poder tomar una ducha antes ¿Si?

―Claro, ve a dormir, yo te despierto.

Tras la pequeña charla Sora volvió a sus labores en la cocina. Había pasado toda la tarde preparando la cena, pues su idea había sido cocinar platos tradicionales de su país natal; la idea no era simplemente comprar una pizza. Aprovechó que Yamato dormía para decorar la mesa, dándole el toque oriental que habían dejado atrás luego de mudarse a aquella casa.

No fue necesario que la joven despertara a Yamato, él mismo se levantó justo para ducharse y quedar presentable para cuando llegara su amigo de la infancia.

El timbre de la casa sonó a las ocho en punto y Sora con toda su tranquilidad se dirigió a abrir la puerta y, efectivamente, era Yagami quién llegaba, con un ramo de rosas para ella y una botella de un buen ron para su amigo, "el loquero", como lo había bautizado al enterarse de la profesión de Yamato.

―¡Sora! No me perdí ―informó el recién llegado como si se tratara de un gran acontecimiento, mostrando su típica sonrisa divertida e inocente, mientras le extendía las flores y entraba a la gran casa que compartía la pareja.

―Una razón más para celebrar ―agregó la pelirroja―. ¡Oh! Tai, están muy lindas, gracias.

Yamato bajó las escaleras, tan sonriente como Sora y Yagami ―¡Tai! Viejo amigo, ven aquí ―quizás en el pasado el rubio jamás se habría comportado de esa manera, pero ahora era capaz de mostrar, un poco más, sus sentimientos.

El abrazo entre los amigos no se hizo esperar, eran tantos años sin verse, sin saber de sus vidas, que esa demostración de afecto era la mínima que se podía dar.

―Yamato, cómo has crecido, aún recuerdo cuándo recién te estaba creciendo la barba ―como siempre el moreno no podía dejar de lado su sentido del humor.

―Y yo recuerdo cuándo no te quitabas tus googles ni aunque te pagaran ―respondió la broma.

―Y yo ―se unió Sora, al tiempo en que los invitaba a sentarse a la mesa―. Recuerdo cuándo ustedes se peleaban por cualquier tontería.

―¿Cómo olvidarlo? Son los mejores recuerdos que guardo ―comentó Taichi, entre divertido y nostálgico―, a pesar de todas nuestras peleas no puedo evitar añorar esos tiempos, recordar a los chicos… Koushiro, Joe, Mimi.

―Yo quiero dar con el paradero de Mimi ―agregó la pelirroja; tomó una de las bandejas para que su novio y su amigo se sirvieran―, creo que contrataré a un detective, no se me ocurre otra idea.

―¡Sora! Esto está delicioso ―exclamó Yagami mientras tragaba una cantidad considerable de comida―. Yamato, tienes suerte de tener a Sora como novia, no la desaproveches.

―No te preocupes Tai, la protegeré de degenerados como tú ―aseguró el rubio, para luego probar el sushi―. Delicioso amor, lo sabes.

Continuaron hablando de lo que habían hecho en todos esos años en los que prácticamente habían perdido el contacto; de las novias de Taichi de no más de dos meses (él argumentó que su trabajo de futbolista lo mantenía muy ocupado para relaciones más serias y formales); Yamato comentó sobre algunos pacientes y Sora de las noticias que estaba preparando para la semana.

Así, el tiempo se les pasó volando. Y como la pelirroja, a diferencia de su novio, no había tomado una siesta, se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Ishida.

―Sora, cariño ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Yo voy a ir a dejar a Taichi al hotel y vuelvo

La susodicha despertó soltando un gran suspiro. ―Ay, Tai, perdón, no me di cuenta.

―No te preocupes Sora, yo debí irme antes ―respondió el moreno. Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente los tres se levantaron. Tai se acercó a la chica para darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida―. Gracias por todo, fue lindo de su parte invitarme.

―Tai, eres mi mejor amigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ―agregó ella, dibujando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios; por alguna extraña razón la cercanía con el joven Yagami le había hecho sentir distinta―. Vamos, los acompaño a la puerta.

Desde el auto, ambos hombres se despidieron de la pelirroja.

―¿Cuándo piensan casarse? ―se atrevió a preguntar el moreno cuando el auto ya hubo partido, cosa que desconcertó visiblemente a Yamato.

―La verdad nunca hemos hablado el tema, estamos bien así tal cuál, no nos gusta tocar mucho ese punto.

―En serio deberían casarse ―suspiró Yagami, dando así por finalizado el tema.

Frente al asiento del copiloto había una carpeta que, en una frenada un tanto brusca, dejó caer sus papeles sobre las piernas del futbolista.

―Tai, perdón… olvidé dejarla en el asiento de atrás.

―Yamato, hombre, no te preocupes, sólo son papeles que… ―y fue así como Taichi, mientras recogía el contenido de la carpeta, dio con la foto de una chica que se le hacía bastante conocida―. ¡Ishida! ―exclamó.

―¿Qué pasa…? ―preguntó extrañado ante el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su amigo.

―¿Me puedes explicar qué haces con una foto de Mimi aquí? ―alzó la fotografía para mostrársela a Yamato, quién se encontraba visiblemente confundido

―Ella no es Mimi, idiota, se llama Elizabeth y es una de mis pacientes en el hospital.

―Yamato, no me mientas..

―¡Mira el nombre en la tapa de la carpeta y el historial clínico! ―interrumpió el rubio, y fue exactamente lo que Yagami hizo.

―Matt, lo siento, pero ésta chica se me hace demasiado parecida Mimi. No hay rostro en el mundo que se le asemeje, mira su cabello, sus ojos… ―aunque la chica de la foto parecía tener un alma completamente distinta a la de su vieja amiga― ¡Mira! Tiene las mismas alergias que Mimí: a las picaduras de avispas, ácaros del polvo, pelo de gatos, polen, incluso sale que tiene asma, y Mimi también sufría de cada una de esas cosas que te acabo de mencionar ¿Estás seguro de que no me estás mintiendo? ―preguntó inquisidor, ¿Y si Ishida tenía un romance oculto con Tachikawa?

―Taichi, lee bien el historial clínico de esa chica ¿Te parece que pueda ser Mimi? Ha tenido más intentos de suicidio que cinco pacientes juntos ―se defendió el rubio―. ¿Viste alguna vez a Mimi triste? ¡No! y sé lo que estás pensando, jamás podría engañar a Sora porque la amo.

―Ahora la amas ―corrigió el moreno―. Porque déjame recordarte que cuando Mimi tuvo que mudarse fuiste el más afectado, y que por cobarde jamás le dijiste que la amaste desde que tenemos uso de razón hasta… no sé hasta cuándo.

Yamato bajó el rostro ―No me lo recuerdes Tai, por favor.

―¿Por qué no? ―insistió Taichi―. Es cierto ¿Nunca pensaste cómo habría sido tú futuro si hubieras tenido un poco de valor? Probablemente hasta serías músico en vez de médico

―¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Y no hice nada al respecto aún cuando Mimi me dijo que me amaba! ―exclamó― La dejé ir ¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta? yo no hice nada por ella…

Los ojos del futbolista se abrieron como platos ―Yamato ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca me lo dijiste? Lo que pasó fue mucho pero ¡Ella te lo dijo y no fuiste capaz de reaccionar!

El susodicho estacionó el auto en la calle sin importarle si estaba en un lugar habilitado para ello o no; por suerte para él a esas alturas de la noche el tráfico era casi nulo.

―Lo sé, fui un idiota. Pero estaba asustado y cuando por fin pensé que podría ahcer algo al respecto me entero de que se venía a vivir a este país.

―Yamato, si le hubieras dicho que correspondías sus sentimientos ella no se hubiese ido ―el joven Yagami soltó un suspiro―. ¿Y asustado de qué estabas?

―De terminar como mis padres ―respondió luego de una pausa―. ¡Demonios! Amo a Sora, lo sé, lo puedo sentir. Pero a veces pienso que si me dieran la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo…

―Sora no se merece esto ―interrumpió Tacihi.

―¿Crees que no me molesta sentirme así? ¿Crees que no me duele pensar que estoy engañando su amor por mucho que Mimi no esté?

Yagami hirvió en rabia en ese minuto; pero no podía juzgar a su amigo por lo que sentía, muchas veces el había pasado por la misma situación ¿Y quién había sido la _culpable_? Sora. El moreno le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su amigo ―Lo superarás, Tachikawa ya no forma parte de tu vida ni de la de Sora, difícilmente lograrías toparte con ella, así que creo que deberías tomarte las cosas con calma y no angustiarte ―dijo finalmente en tono conciliador.

El rubio sonrió ―Gracias Tai, necesitaba hablar ésto con un amigo.

El auto volvió a marchar y se perdió entre las miles de calles de la ciudad; quedando la noche como único testigo de aquella íntima conversación.

* * *

A pesar de ser tarde no podía conciliar el sueño, los libros le habían dado mucho en que pensar. Mimi no podía evitar recordar las viejas hazañas de su infancia y sus aventuras junto a Yamato; desde que recordaba él había estado ahí, crecieron juntos y entablaron una linda amistad, la que, al menos en su caso se transformó poco a poco en amor.

Siempre observó indicios de ser correspondida por el rubio, por lo que, a sus dieciséis años, tras mucho tiempo escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, se dignó a confesarle todo. Los resultados fueron totalmente desastrosos, Yamato no sólo dejó de hablarle, sino que además jamás le dio una respuesta. Y para ponerle la guinda a la torta un par de meses de ocurrido aquel incidente sus padres le informaron que se irían de país.

¡Maldita mudanza! De haberse quedado en Japón ella seguiría siendo la misma, seguiría teniendo una dulce sonrisa y un alma pura, cualidades que perdió progresivamente cuando llegó a América hasta llegar a convertirse en una persona totalmente desconocida para sí misma.

Se levantó las mangas de su pijama y observó por largo rato sus incontables cicatrices; algunas más viejas que otras ¿Cuántas cosas no probó con tal de quitarse la vida? Lamentablemente para ella nunca lo lograba, y no por arrepentirse en último minuto, sino que al parecer tenía un angelito cuidándola y evitando que hiciera alguna locura. Ella pensaba que ese angelito actuaba a través de su mejor amigo, Michael. Mimi no sabía cómo, pero siempre lograba encontrarla en el momento indicado, fue él quien buscó el mejor médico para ella, en el mejor hospital, y era el único que sabía quién era ella en verdad y todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida.

Más de una vez le pidió matrimonio, era obvio que el americano estaba completamente enamorado de ella; pero Mimi tenía sólo una cosa en la cabeza y eso era suicidarse.

Cogió el teléfono de su habitación y marcó, tras unos segundos esperando, alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

―_¿Diga?_

―¿Michael? ―preguntó la castaña.

―_¿Mimi? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces llamándome? Pueden localizar la línea, sabes que me tienen vigilado_ ―espetó el rubio, más preocupado que molesto.

―Necesitaba hablar contigo, no aguanto este lugar, es tan deprimente ¡Me tienen encerrada!

La voz del joven se suavizó ―_Linda, sabes mejor que nadie que me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo, pero lo hago por tu propio bien. Estando allá estás más segura; te vas a mejorar y cuándo lo hagas nos iremos de este lugar, no te preocupes, tengo listo todo: los pasaportes, cédulas de identidad, comenzaremos una nueva vida y nos olvidaremos de todo._

―¿Y estás seguro de que no me encontrarán?

―_Totalmente, no voy a dejar que ninguno de esos tipos se acerque a ti_ ―le aseguró tratando de reconfortarla―._ Tú preocúpate de mantener escondido el colgante y si puedes deshazte de él_

―¡No! ¡No! Es lo único que tengo de mamá, no voy a separarme de él.

―_Mimi, sólo te está trayendo problemas, cuándo ellos sepan que no lo tienes entonces…_

―Adiós Michael. No quiero que me sigas diciendo que hacer con el collar; sólo necesitaba que me reconfortaras; no te imaginas lo fría que es esta habitación, no te imaginas lo pedante que es el médico… no tienes idea de nada.

―_¡Sólo me preocupo por ti! Soy lo único que te queda, de haber escogido el camino fácil te habría entregado a esos tipos y yo no estaría siendo perseguido. Pero no, me quedé contigo porque te amo, porque eres lo más bello del mundo y porque quiero volver a verte sonreír como la primera vez que te vi… _

―Tú sabes que yo no te amo

―_Algún día llegarás a corresponderme. Ahora, linda, voy a colgarte, pueden estar recibiendo tu llamada y no quiero que te encuentren._

―Gracias Michael.

La castaña colgó el teléfono, si Michael no era capaz de sacarla de ese lugar, ella misma vería cómo hacerlo. Estar con Yamato le hacía peor, y si su amigo americano pretendía que ella lo llegase a amar alguna vez debía alejarse del japonés que tanto amaba.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de su amigo, Taichi entró al hotel; dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación. Sin que Yamato se diera cuenta había deslizado la foto de Elizabeth a su bolsillo, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que esa chica era Mimi, o quizás una prima. En todos sus años de vida había conocido a miles de chicas, pero ninguna tenía un rostro como el de Tachikawa, esa cara era única. Encendió su laptop y abrió una carpeta de fotografías digitales, específicamente las del grupo de amigos cuando tenían quince años ¡Todo coincidía! El cabello, los ojos, los lunares. Elizabeth era Mimi o era un clon de ella, y la segunda opción le pareció demasiado irreal.

"_Lo sabía_" pensó "_Mañana iré a visitarla no me podrá negar quién es. Y tú Yamato idiota no seguirás engañando a Sora_".

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	5. Capítulo Cinco: ¿Otra llamada?

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

"_Lo sabía_" pensó "_Mañana iré a visitarla no me podrá negar quién es. Y tú Yamato idiota no seguirás engañando a Sora_".

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: ¿Otra llamada?**

Mimi despertó sobresaltada y sudando frío, como todas las noches. No podía evitar recordar una y otra vez el día en el que sus padres murieron, aquél fatídico día en el que perdió su sonrisa. Se sentó lentamente al tiempo en que se frotaba los ojos con la palma de su mano derecha. No quería recordar, pero era algo que inevitablemente haría.

"―_Toma princesa, ponte este collar y quédate escondida acá ―habló una mujer de cabellos castaño―. No hagas ningún sonido, por favor. Ésta es la clave de la caja de seguridad, la puedes abrir desde adentro ―le mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel en el cual habían escritos seis dígitos. Acto seguido le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente a la castaña más pequeña―. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca._

―_Mimi… ―un hombre se acercó a la chica y le colocó el colgante―. Nadie sabe que ésta caja de seguridad existe, así que por favor te pido que te quedes aquí hasta que tu reloj marque las tres de la tarde. No importa lo que oigas, ni que te llamen, no salgas por nada del mundo ―advirtió el hombre._

_¿Podría la jovencita aguantar quince horas escondida en ese lugar? ―Pero papá ―trató de protestar la castaña._

―_Nada de peros preciosa, quiero protegerte y cuidar ese collar. Sabes lo importante que es, no voy a permitir que ellos lo tengan, y mucho menos que te hagan daño. Ahora, adentro… ―susurró el hombre, tomando a su hija en brazos y metiéndola en un cubículo de 5 x 5 metros―. Sé te va a acabar el aire en algún momento… ―le advirtió―. Así que tendrás que usar esta mascarilla de oxígeno, trata de ser lo más mesurada posible, no sé cuánto dure el galón._

―_¡Papá! Lo tenías todo pensado ―sollozó Mimi._

―_Claro, no voy a permitir que tú caigas en las manos de esos tipos y mucho menos que te hagan daño. Ese collar es muy importante, lo sabes, no lo pierdas ―el señor Tachikawa besó la frente de su hija, le dio un gran abrazo y luego cerró la puerta de la caja fuerte y escondió la entrada tras un gran telar decorativo._

_Esas fueran las últimas palabras que Mimi escuchó de los labios de su padre."_

La castaña a duras penas se puso de pie. A pesar de ser bastante tarde, las dos o tres de la mañana según calculó, el hospital no se encontraba en calma. Podía escuchar de vez en cuando las voces cansadas de los médicos y enfermeras que deambulaban por el pasillo. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero como imaginó ésta se encontraba bajo llave. No tuvo otra opción más que entrar al baño y lavarse la cara con agua fría, tratando así de alejar los tristes pensamientos que le inundaban la mente.

No podía contarle la verdadera historia a Yamato ¡Jamás! No lo entendería y probablemente, al igual que Michael, le aconsejaría que entregara el bendito collar con tal de volver a tener una vida tranquila; y eso sería lo último que haría, su padre había puesto especial énfasis en proteger esa joya familiar y ella no haría algo que le habían pedido encarecidamente no hacer.

Al salir del baño se dedicó a hurgar entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con el collar, a decir verdad era una pieza bastante sencilla. La cadena era delgada y plateada, y sostenía una gema en forma de lágrima de un pálido color celeste. A simple vista se veía como un collar común y silvestre, ni siquiera llamativo. ¿Por qué alguien, además de su familia, lo querría?

Tras contemplarlo por unos instantes volvió a guardarlo. El sólo hecho de observarlo le traía recuerdos dolorosos, y ella, masoquista, lo veía noche tras noche. Temiendo que su mente olvidara el rostro de sus padres, sus voces y su cariño.

Volvió a su cama y se dejó caer en ella boca abajo, con la cabeza a los pies de ésta. Intentó centrar su mente en los recuerdos de adolescencia, en esos que siempre eran felices y ella era la más princesa más bonita que siempre mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Sus recuerdos viajaron a su primer beso, fue tan mágico, tan lindo. Fue un año nuevo, ella tenía 14 y él 15; por alguna extraña razón se habían quedado solos, en ese momento sobraron las palabras y simplemente no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el chico y besarlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ser correspondida por Yamato. Lástima que el sueño duró una sola noche y al día siguiente actuaron como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero ella se aferró por años a la leyenda que citaba: _si te besas en año nuevo con la persona que amas nada en el mundo podrá destruir esa unión_. Finalmente terminó por desilusionarse el día en que él la rechazó y aceptó irse de Japón rumbo a Estados Unidos. Quizás si él la hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos o ella se hubiese negado a dejar el país con uno de sus berrinches sus padres aún estarían vivos y ella no se encontraría encerrada en una maldita habitación de hospital, sola, angustiada y llena de cicatrices.

Definitivamente el recordar su adolescencia no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido; cualquier recuerdo siempre terminaba llevándola a los que ella no quería. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

* * *

Lamentablemente Taichi no pudo averiguar si la paciente de Yamato era o no Mimi. El equipo tuvo duros entrenamientos los días siguientes y finalmente el gran partido. Con todo ese ajetreo el moreno olvidó el tema, pues era más interesante pasear con Sora después de sus jornadas de trabajo que pensar en Yamato y Mimi. La verdad era que volvían a tenerse la confianza perdida por la distancia y por los años; casi parecían un par de quinceañeros flirteando: Almorzaban juntos, paseaban por parques, hacían compras y comían helado sentados en distintos parques.

Yamato, desde la conversación con su amigo hace un mes atrás, estaba más distante que de costumbre, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que se entremezclaban confundiéndolo inevitablemente. En cada momento se cuestionaba su verdadero amor por Sora y tenía que autoconvercerse de que sí la quería, pero… ¿La quería? ¿Cuánto? ¿La amaba? Las cosas entre los dos iban de mal en peor; se veían muy poco y cuando estaban juntos se peleaban a más no poder, casi con odio. Sentía que Sora no era la misma de antes, y temía que Taichi fuera el culpable de todo. Era ese maldito sexto sentido masculino que le gritaba que algo no andaba bien ¿Acaso Sora lo estaba engañando con su mejor amigo?

El rubio japonés caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Casualmente estaba en el área donde se encontraba la habitación de Elizabeth. Frente a la puerta de ella había un hombre extraño vestido completamente de negro. No podía ver su rostro pues se encontraba cubierto por una bufanda y gafas negras; se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando lo vio conversar con una de las enfermeras, le entregó un paquete y posteriormente se retiró del lugar. La mujer entró a habitación de Beth y Yamato retomó su camino hacia la consulta.

* * *

―Señorita Christensen ―llamó la joven enfermera que anteriormente Yamato había visto en el pasillo, la aludida se sentó en su cama y la miró interrogante―. Le llegó ésto ―la mujer de blanco le mostró el paquete ―Pero no puedo dejarla que lo abra sola, tengo que revisar el contenido de ésto para asegurarme de que no venga ningún objeto prohibido.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, indiferente. Aquel procedimiento lo había vivido en todos los otros hospitales en los que había estado internada, por lo que una vez más no la mataría.

La mujer abrió el paquete y dentro de él encontró una carta dirigida a Elizabeth y una gran cantidad de ropa. Tras revisar prenda por prenda y cerciorarse de que ningún objeto podría ser utilizado potencialmente como arma suicida la enfermera le entregó las cosas a la castaña y salió del lugar.

Tras eso Mimi no tardó en comenzar a leer la carta, casi con desesperación.

"_Querida Elizabeth:_

_Espero que estés bien y que tu tratamiento esté dando resultados. Aquí te mando ropa, pero ropa de verdad, ya me estaba deprimiendo al saber que sólo andas en pijama; espero que le des un buen uso._

_Besos,_

_Michael._

_P__.D.: deshazte de esta carta luego de que la leas."_

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente no podía tener mejor amigo que él. Siendo sinceros ella había intentado sentir algo más profundo por el joven americano, pero lamentablemente le fue imposible. A pesar de que él se le declaró en incontables ocasiones siguieron siendo buenos amigos; él se lo demostraba día a día, cuidándola y escondiéndola de quienes querían dañarla.

Se levantó de su cama mientras rompía la carta lo más pequeño que pudo y se encaminaba hacia el baño. Tiró los trocitos en el inodoro y largó la cadena, así el agua se llevó consigo el mensaje de su amigo.

Volvió a la habitación y comenzó a mirar la ropa que le habían enviado. Se animó a vestirse escogiendo una falda tableada de color rosa y una camisa blanda de mangas largas, se puso medias blancas y zapatos de tacón bajo.

Aprovechó de cepillarse el cabello y atárselo en una cola de caballo. Cuando se observó en el espejo del baño notó un gran cambio en su persona; si bien seguía viéndose enferma ya no parecía un zombie salido de una película de terror.

Justo cuando salía del baño, Yamato entraba en su habitación; éste último la observó con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad. Por primera vez notaba el gran parecido del que le había hablado Taichi entre Elizabeth y Mimi.

―¿Elizabeth? ―preguntó, como si con eso pudiera quitarse la duda. Ella se limitó a observarlo sin ninguna reacción en especial.

―Tenemos consulta ―dijo él, visiblemente nervioso. Tragó saliva. Realmente la castaña se parecía demasiado a su antigua amiga.

Pero no tardó en descartar la idea, el vincular a la feliz Mimi Tachikawa con la depresiva chica que tenía en frente le era algo imposible.

La chica salió de la habitación, seguida de Yamato, con una leve sonrisa escondida en el rostro. Y el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en que el cambio le había sentado bastante bien.

* * *

El día había sido tedioso para Sora. Se vio obligada a entrevistar a un grupo de arrogantes jugadores de golf; pero por suerte allí estaba Taichi para levantarle el ánimo. Caminaban juntos por un bello parque apartado del bullicio de la urbe.

―¿Taichi? ¿Por qué aún no vuelve el equipo a Japón? ―preguntó la pelirroja―. Un equipo jamás se ha quedado tanto tiempo en un lugar.

―Ah, eso. Lo que ocurre es que están tramitando un cambio de director técnico y a algunos de los jugadores los vendieron a equipos americanos.

―¿En serio? ―la joven miró suspicaz a Taichi, había algo que le estaba ocultando y creía saber qué―. No me digas ¿Tú…?

El moreno sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza ―Sí, yo soy uno de ellos. Hace tres días firmé contrato y me integro al plantel en dos semanas.

―¡Mentira! ―exclamó Takenouchi, tan o más emocionada que el mismo Taichi. No pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él en un apretado abrazo y llenarle el rostro de besos. Segundo más tarde lamentaría el haberlo hecho―. ¡Lo siento!

Él sólo negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojado ―No te preocupes ―carraspeó un poco y recobró la compostura―. Espero… o sea, me gustaría que me fueras a ver en mi debut, seré titular.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó ella―. Taichi, estaré en primera fila, te lo aseguro.

―Entonces anotaré cien goles para ti.

¿En qué momento su relación volvió a ser la de antes? ¿En qué momento Taichi Yagami lograba hacer que traviesas mariposas revolotearan en el estómago de Sora? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué a Sora ya no le importaba tanto Yamato, el chico por el que tanto luchó al llegar a Estados Unidos?

―¡Takeru Takaishi! ―gritó una voz femenina―. ¡Si no salimos en este mismo instante vamos a perder el vuelo!

―Ya termino, ya termino ―informó el susodicho―. Yamato me pidió que llevara unas fotos de Mimi y lo había olvidado.

―¿Y para qué quiere fotos de Mimi? ―quiso saber ella.

―No lo sé, Hikari

―Esos sentimientos deben haber muerto hace tiempo ¿Verdad? ―preguntó con algo de miedo la joven Yagami.

―Por el bien de ambos, eso espero.

Ella se sentó junto a su novio ―Nunca logré entender porqué Yamato no respondió a la declaración de Mimi ¿Por qué, si la amaba, no reaccionó?

―Será un peso que él tendrá que cargar. Yamato tuvo muchas chicas, especialmente allá en América, pero jamás amó a ninguna ―Takeru tomó su gran maleta y se puso de pie, estirando su mano libre para ayudar a su novia a levantarse.

―¿Crees que ame a Sora? ―la joven hizo lo propio con su maleta y salió del departamento que compartían, seguida de su novio.

―¿Sinceramente? ―preguntó él, obteniendo, como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Hikari―. No, Sora jamás logrará que Yamato experimente la palabra amor, además todos sabemos que, aunque lo escondió, el mundo de Sora era Taichi.

―Pero Taichi siempre fue sincero con ella. Sora sabía qué él la quería mucho ―agregó ella.

―No sé qué decir a eso Hikari, ellos tuvieron muchos problemas, enredos, terceras personas. Simplemente se equivocaron al momento de escoger lo indicado.

―Bueno ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlos? Sólo espero que mi hermano logre ser feliz.

―Lo mismo digo. Si quieres que te dé mi opinión de hermano, sólo vi sonrisas verdaderas en Yamato cuando Mimi estaba con él, y cuando ella se fue jamás volví a verlo completamente feliz ¿Será verdad ese dicho que dice que sólo te logras enamorar una sola vez en tu vida?

―Quizás eso se pueda aplicar a ellos ―susurró la chica, aunque Takeru pudo escucharla perfectamente―. ¿Y a nosotros?

―Hikari ―el rubio acarició la mejilla de la castaña― Si todo lo que sucedió para que pudiéramos estar juntos no logró separarnos no creo que algo más pueda ―dijo él, luego selló los labios de la chica con un beso.

Salieron del edificio y en la calle los espera el transfer que los llevaría al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio ¿Rumbo? Estados Unidos.

* * *

Mimi volvió a su habitación luego de una entrevista con Yamato. Desde el día en que la vio con su _nuevo look_ había decidido darle la libertad de poder salir a los patios del recinto por las tardes, situación que la animó de sobre manera. Ahora su rostro tenía el color normal de una joven de su edad y había ganado algo de peso, cosa que lejos de sentarle mal, le hacía ver mucho mejor.

Se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había pasado la tarde escuchando anécdotas de Yamato adolescente ¡Incluso le habló de Sora! ¡Su amiga! Qué ganas le habían dado de verla, darle un abrazo y decirle lo tanto que la había extrañado en todos esos años. Quería pedirle disculpas por no escribirle ¡En fin! Muchas cosas más.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó ―¿Ken? Soy yo ―saludó ella, bastante alegre.

―_¿Cómo es posible que estés llamando? Se supone que tú no hablas, te pueden descubrir_

―No me importa, Ken, estoy demasiado feliz, hace tiempo que no me sentía así, quiero explotar de felicidad.

―_Pues yo te diría que no te emocionaras tanto Mimi. No quiero ser aguafiestas pero aún no logro dar con todos los tipos, sabes que es un trabajo lento y que por tu seguridad no debes arriesgarte._

―Lo sé Ken, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no sentía deseos de vivir, de correr, gritar.

―_Me alegra oírte así. Mira, te voy a pasar a Miyako, para que hables un poco con ella y luego cuelgues. En serio, no queremos que te ocurra algo malo._

―Gracias Ken, por eso te quiero tanto Mimim, dejando ver parte de lo que había sido antes de perder a sus padres.

―_¡Mimi-chan! ―_gritó una voz al otro lado del teléfono_―. Por Kami, estaba tan preocupada. Ken sabe cuánto, no podía llamarte, no podía escribirte ¡Nada! Ya hasta dudaba de que siguieras en América_

La castaña sonrió al escuchar a Miyako ―Miya-chan ―sollozó ella, de felicidad―. ¡Oh! No sabes cuánto los extraño, en verdad no, me siento tan sola en este lugar. Ni siquiera he visto a Michael, llevo tres meses sin siquiera verle la nariz.

―_Y yo también lo quiero, tenemos que volver a salir como en aquellos años._

―Y quiero ver a tus pequeños ¿Cómo están?

―_Muy bien, enormes como ni te imaginas. Cómo me gustaría verte con un bebé entre los brazos, amiga._

―¿Yo? ¿Con un bebé…? ―rió ella― Primero debería encontrar un…

Pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, en su campo de vista apareció Yamato, quién la miraba incrédulo e incluso algo dolido.

―_¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? _―preguntó Miyako.

―Luego te llamo ―le dijo Mimi a su amiga para luego colgar el teléfono.

Sí,el rubio había descubierto que esa chica podía hablar, y bastante bien ―Espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto, Señorita Christensen.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	6. Capítulo Seis: Una Llegada Inesperada

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Sí, el rubio había descubierto que esa chica podía hablar, y bastante bien ―Espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto, Señorita Christensen._

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Una Llegada Inesperada**

―¿Y qué es lo que quiere oír, doctor Ishida?

―Quizás una excusa por la cual fingiste estar muda todo este tiempo pero a escondidas hablas con tus amigos por teléfono ―el rubio se cruzó de brazos y la miró con reproche, mas la joven ni se inmutó.

―¿Acaso no es obvio? No quería hablar con nadie. Usted es el médico, debería al menos inferir el porqué de mi comportamiento ―Mimi se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana―. Además ¿De qué serviría que yo hablara? Jamás logrará que le cuente algo.

―Por eso mismo sigues aquí. Porque eres tú la que no quiere mejorarse ―el tono de voz de Yamato se suavizó. Ella tenía razón, el debía saber cómo eran los comportamientos de personas con esa clase de problemas.

―¿De qué me sirve salir? Usted no sabe nada de mi vida, no sabe porqué estoy aquí ni quién me trajo ―la chica se abrazó a sí misma con un brazo, mientras dirigía su segunda mano hacia el cristal de la ventana, como si tratase de pasar por allí.

―Quizás si me cuentas podría ayudarte ―insistió el rubio. Se sentó en la cama de la habitación y miró con insistencia la espalda de ella.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y empañó el vidrio con un soplo ―Lo dudo, jamás entendería y probablemente terminaría involucrándose demasiado ―y ella no quería que Yamato corriera algún tipo de peligro por su culpa.

Mimi dibujó una hoja estrella en la parte empañada del vidrio, y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Yamato, quien no pudo evitar recordar.

"―_En verdad no entiendo cómo se te ocurre quedarte con la ropa mojada, Yamato, eres un irresponsable ―Mimi regañó al rubio._

―_Lo siento, es que tenía que ensayar ―se disculpó él, pero sólo se llevó una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga._

―_Deberías haberte cambiado o no haber ensayado, así de simple ―la chica se levantó de la cama de Yamato, en la que anteriormente había estado sentada―. Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, me quedaría más rato contigo pero tú sabes, las clases de ballet me llaman._

―_¡No! Mimi, no te vayas, por favor ―pidió él a pesar de saber que la chica no dejaría de lado sus deberes―. No quiero estar solo._

―_Ah, pero eso no es problema ―la chica de ojos chocolates sonrió y se acercó a la ventana más próxima―, porque cuando te sientas solo, sólo debes empañar el vidrio con un soplo y me vas a encontrar ―la castaña hizo lo que había mencionado anteriormente y en la porción empañada del vidrio dibujó una hoja estrella._

_Mimi se acercó a Yamato, le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta._

―_¡Nos vemos! Cuídate y mejórate pronto, mira que mañana debes ir a ver mi debut en Les Silfides._

_A pesar de quedarse solo __el rubio no sintió el vacío, sabía que ella había dejado parte de sí en el lugar, en su corazón. Sabía que no importaba en dónde se encontrara, siempre estaría brindándole su apoyo."_

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Yamato, señalando el dibujo que ella había estampado en el vidrio.

―¿Ésto…? ―sonrió con tristeza, mas Yamato no lograría verlo pues ella le daba la espalda―. Un recuerdo. Mi madre siempre me dibujaba una hoja estrella en la ventana cuando tenía miedo o me sentía sola, decía que con eso ella siempre iba a estar cuidándome ¡Pero mintió! Se ha ido y no me está cuidando.

―¿No está contigo? ―insistió Yamato, con una doble intención. Se levantó para caminar hacia la chica y quedar a su lado.

―No ¿La ves por algún lugar?

―Entonces explícame ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas muerto en tus innumerables intentos de suicidio? ―Yamato sonrió internamente al ver que lo que había dicho tenía cierto efecto en su paciente―. Digo, no es que hayas intentado suicidarte sólo una vez ¿Cuántos intentos has tenido? ¿Una decena?

Ella jamás se había planteado algo como ello, pero era totalmente cierto, de milagro había logrado salir con vida de todas las idioteces que probado para quitarse la vida. Mimi dejó caer sus brazos; tenía los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, en un claro esfuerzo por no llorar.

―A veces hay que dejar que los sentimientos fluyan ―aconsejó Ishida.

-No voy a seguir llorando, por mucho tiempo me he comportado como una completa idiota, no he sido fuerte, he estado tentando a la suerte ―algo había brillado en su interior, una especie de liz que iluminaba y disipaba la oscuridad que había dentro de su persona― Estuve a punto de hacer lo que mi madre no quería que sucediera, por lo que ella dio su vida. Para que yo viviera y fuera feliz.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Ya se lo dije una vez, doctor, a mis padres los asesinaron ―Mimi tomó aire, era momento de sacar algo de su oscuro pasado a la luz― Incluso yo estuve a dos centímetros de matar a alguien.

"_La joven de castaños cabellos miró su reloj por enésima vez. Ya eran las tres y un cuarto de la tarde. Estaba aterrada. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana había escuchado que un grupo de gente (desconocía el número) irrumpía en su casa. Hubo una gran discusión, gritos inentendibles y luego balazos. Por el ruido que había en la casa supo que la estaban registrando. Su corazón se aceleró hasta su máxima frecuencia cuando notó que un par de tipos estaban en la habitación en donde sus padres la habían escondido, rogó a Kami no ser encontrada, y por suerte su deseo se cumplió._

_A la hora acordada por su padre salió de la caja de seguridad. Sus piernas no respondían al cien por ciento y su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Todo a su alrededor estaba en completo desorden. Temía lo peor, si sus padres estuvieran a salvo ya la habrían ido a buscar ¿No?_

_Revisó en todas las habitaciones del segundo piso, y no encontró rastro de sus progenitores. Bajó al primer piso y al mirar en el en el salón encontró los dos cuerpos de ellos en el piso. Un gran charco de sangre manchó la alfombra persa y los sofás. Y otro par de cuerpos extras en el lugar de dos tipos que ella jamás había visto en su vida se encontraban inertes cerca de la ventana._

―_Por Kami ¡NO! ―un chillido de terror y tristeza rompió el silencio― ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

_La joven se acercó a los cuerpos sin vida de sus progenitores. Los movió, los llamó, los lloró, pero ellos no abrieron sus ojos. En ese momento lo poco que le quedaba de seguridad se perdió. Estaba asustada, sola y con las manos llenas de sangre. _

_Al escuchar que la puerta de entrada se abría, no dudó en tomar una de las pistolas que estaban en el piso, esperó y esperó, hasta que vio una sombra y… ¡Disparó!_

_La bala quedó incrustada en la pared, a dos centímetros de la cabeza de su mejor amigo Michael."_

El relato se llevó a cabo sin ninguna interrupción. Por supuesto que Mimi omitió el nombre de su mejor al contarle aquello a llamato.

―¿Y qué hizo la policía? ―preguntó Yamato.

―No mucho. Nunca encontraron a los asesinos. Y no se me permitió salir del país para ir a vivir con mis abuelos pues yo estaba siendo buscada por ellos ―esa era la razón por la cual no había regresado a Japón a vivir con su abuelos.

―¿Y por qué te perseguían?

―¡No lo sé! Por favor, no me pregunte más detalles.

―Necesito ayudarte.

―Ya ha hecho más de lo que cualquier otro médico ha logrado, le estoy hablando, considérelo un avance y deme el alta para poder salir de éste lugar.

―No lo voy a hacer. Nada me asegura que no volverás a intentar suicidarte.

―Tengo la posibilidad de irme del país y eso es lo que quiero.

―Escapar no te va a ayudar en absoluto

―¡Pero sí a mi mejor amigo! No puedo permitir que lo maten a él también.

* * *

La joven pelirroja se encontraba acostada boca abajo en la cama de la habitación de Taichi. Él por su parte miraba el techo. Ambos estaban desnudos y en completo silencio.

―Me siento tan mal ―susurró ella.

―No me lo digas ―agregó Yagami―. Siento que soy el ser más despreciable del universo.

―Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Sentir cosas por ti, Tai. No es como lo que Yamato me hace sentir, el es tierno, lo quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto, pero…

―…Cuando tú estás conmigo todo alrededor desaparece y no soy capaz de pensar en nadie más que no seas tú ―completó la frase él, pues sentía lo mismo.

―Sí ―escondió su rostro en la almohada ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Yamato la perdonaría?

―Si quieres podemos dejar de vernos ―propuso como última idea Taichi.

―Tampoco quiero eso ¿Qué es lo correcto en estos casos?

―Yo te propongo un futuro junto a mí ―Taichi soltó sin siquiera pensarlo. Los ojos se Sora se abrieron enormemente, y sonrió conmovida.

―Si todo fuera como cuando teníamos diecisiete.

―Pero ya no tenemos esa edad, Sora. Somos adultos y tenemos que responsabilizarnos por nuestros actos ―aquella frase pronunciada por Yagami no dejó indiferente a la pelirroja ¿En qué momento Taichi había dejado de ser un adolescente y se había convertido en un hombre?

―Veré la manera de decirle a Yamato lo sucedido. Pero eso no significa que nosotros vayamos a comenzar una relación, yo quiero tratar de arreglar las cosas con él si es que aún se puede ―o si es que su corazón se lo permitía.

―Como sea ―Taichi se levantó de la cama. Aquel comentario le dolido de sobremanera, pero pretendía actuar con normalidad―. Hay algo que me tiene intrigado, Sora. Interrogué a Yamato y pude ver que no mentía.

Buscó la laptop dentro de su bolso y la foto que le había robado a Yamato con anterioridad. Se la extendió a la chica sin decir palabra alguna para no influenciarla.

―¡Por Kami! ¡Mimi! ―Sora se llevó una mano a la boca―. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Taichi, dime.

―¿Verdad que se parece? ―preguntó el moreno, Sora le devolvió una mirada interrogante―. Según sé ella no es Mimi, se llama Elizabeth y es paciente de Yamato.

―¿Cómo que no? ¡Tai! Es idéntica a ella ¿No creerás que…?

―¿Qué te engaña? ―Yagami negó con la cabeza― Puede incluso que Yamato no te ame, pero jamás te va a engañar. Lo pude ver en su mirada y en su forma de hablar, no mintió cuando se lo pregunté, dijo que era su paciente y que no lo jodiera creyendo que era Mimi, que esa chica había intentado suicidarse no sé cuántas veces.

―Y Mimi jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

―Aunque tengo una corazonada, algo que me dice que investigue un poquito más sobre ella

―Yo podría ayudarte, tengo contactos.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada en New York. Una joven pareja viajaba en un taxi rumbo a su hotel: Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami. La joven de corto cabello castaño dormía apoyada en el hombro de su novio, mientras que éste miraba las casi desiertas calles de la ciudad.

―Hikari ―la despertó con suavidad el rubio una vez que estuvieron en frente del hotel―. Ya llegamos.

―¿Tan pronto? ―preguntó como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Se restregó los ojos y abrió la puerta del taxi para salir de él. Takeru la imitó.

―Ha sido un viaje pesado ¿eh? ―el joven rubio bromeó. Tomó su maleta y le pagó al chofer.

―Un poco. No sé cómo pudiste dormir en el avión ¡A mí me daba pánico cerrar los ojos! Ya veía que se caía y nos matábamos todos.

―Mucha fantasía, Hikari-chan, has visto muchas películas de aviones que se caen.

―No molestes, tenía que verlas, no fue por voluntad propia ―se defendió al joven Yagami.

Entraron al hotel y pidieron las llaves de la habitación que habían reservado con anterioridad. El botones los guió a la quinta planta del enorme y lujoso edificio y los instaló en el cuarto.

Hikari corrió cual niña de tres años a tirarse en la gran, mullida y lujosa cama ―¡Me siento como una princesa! ―exclamó, soltando una risita.

―Hay quienes nunca van a crecer… ―Takeru, más recatado, se limitó a sentarse en la cama. Aunque mucho no duró en esa posición, pues una traviesa joven de cabellos castaños lo tomó del cuello y lo tumbó junto a sí.

―No seas tan formal, acá no están tus amigos de la universidad y yo te conozco desde que eras un enano que aún usaba pañales, no me vengas con formalismos.

―Alguien tiene que mantener los pies en la tierra, tú sólo vuelas quién sabe en qué galaxia ―bromeó Takaishi. Por muy soñadora que fuera su novia, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, se ponía seria y mostraba cuánto había madurado con el pasar de los años.

―Sí, sí, como digas. Ven, acurrúcate conmigo, tengo sueño.

―¿Y el pijama?

―Nah, déjalo por hoy, tengo mucho sueño.

Takeru sonrió levemente, apagó las luces y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad que invadía la habitación. Y durmieron.

* * *

Hikari se despertó cuando un rayo de sol se filtró por entre las cortinas y le dio de lleno en el rostro ―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó al aire y recibió como respuesta un quejido por parte de su novio.

Levantó el brazo para mirar su muñeca en la que aún llevaba su reloj con la hora japonesa ―A ver, sacando la cuenta son… ¡Las doce!

El grito logró proferido por la castaña logró despertar a Takeru, quién sólo alcanzó ver que un pie de Hikari desaparecía por la puerta del baño ―¿Las doce? ―preguntó despreocupado. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó la nuca, aún no despertaba por completo. Fue una lástima que cinco minutos después Hikari saliera del cuarto de baño y lo metiera a rastras al agua.

―¡Sólo tienes cinco minutos para ducharte! El turno de Yamato termina a las una y si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos a visitarlo

―Podemos ir a su casa, Hikari ―dijo él desde la ducha.

―¡No! Él te pidió expresamente que fueras a su trabajo. No puedes ser tan irresponsable y desconsiderado ―recriminó la castaña, ya terminando de vestirse.

Sacó de un bolso de mano un cepillo y distintos maquillajes no muy llamativos y comenzó con el ritual de embellecimiento. Takeru por su lado salía del cuarto de baño dando un gran bostezo; realmente no entendía cómo Hikari podía ser un amor de persona en un momento y al segundo cambiar de tal manera que parecía un capitán del ejército japonés.

―¡Takeru! No te quedes mirándome y vístete de una buena vez ―regañó la joven de ojos chocolate, por lo que al aludido no le quedó otra opción más que acatar las órdenes de la chica al mando.

―Ya… ya…

En diez minutos ambos estaban completamente listos y arriba de un taxi que los llevaba al encuentro con el mayor de los hermanos. Es día la suerte estaba de su lado y alcanzaron a llegar diez minutos antes de que el turno de Yamato terminara.

―¿Traes las fotos y el paquete que envió tu madre? ―preguntó Hikari casi con desesperación.

―Todo ―respondió Takeru en un suspiro, sin siquiera molestarse por la actitud de su novia. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que actuaba de esa manera debido a los nervios de encontrarse con viejas amistades, y como Hikari era perfeccionistas quería que todo saliera bien.

Diez minutos después de la llegada de la joven pareja apareció Yamato y su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar al ver a su hermano menor y a la novia de éste.

―Pero ¡Me dijiste que llegabas en dos semanas más! ―exclamó, abrazando a su hermano _pequeño_. Luego hizo lo mismo con Hikari.

―Sí, pero adelantamos los pasajes para darte una sorpresa ―comentó Takeru.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a conversar, por lo que Hikari prefirió darles algo de provacidad y se alejó unos pasado de ellos. Observó las pinturas que habían en la sala de espera, las personas, las enfermeras, y de pronto la vio, caminando junto a una joven vestida con el delantal del hospital: una joven de largo cabello castaño y figura familiar.

―¿Acaso ella no es…?

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	7. Capítulo Siete: Verdades

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Ambos rubios comenzaron a conversar, por lo que __Hikari prefirió darles algo de privacidad y se alejó unos pasado de ellos. Observó las pinturas que habían en la sala de espera, las personas, las enfermeras, y de pronto la vio, caminando junto a una joven vestida con el delantal del hospital: una joven de largo cabello castaño y figura familiar._

―_¿Acaso ella no es…?_

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: Verdades**

La joven Yagami se quedó con la vista en el pasillo mientras que la castaña y la enfermera ya habían desaparecido; podría jurar que la chica que había visto era Mimi, pero de ser así Yamato les habría contado ¿Verdad?

―Chicos ―habló el mayor de los hermanos, logrando que Hikari olvidara esos pensamientos y se centrara en lo que Ishida iba a decir―. Vamos a casa, seguro que Sora se sorprenderá tanto como yo de verlos.

―Claro ―aceptó gustoso Takaishi. Hikari sólo asintió con la cabeza, al momento en que se aferraba del brazo de su novio.

―¿Cómo van las cosas con Sora ¿Cuándo planean casarse? ―se atrevió a preguntar la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Aún no hemos hablado de matrimonio con Sora ―respondió Yamato―. Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho, de hecho ni nos hemos visto, ha pasado más tiempo con Taichi que conmigo; no la culpo, yo paso todo el bendito día en éste hospital.

―¿Con Taichi? ―preguntó Hikari perdiendo la sonrisa―. Pensé que él ya había comenzado con los entrenamientos.

―Así parece, pero se arma su tiempo para visitar a Sora.

―Yamato, hay gente ingenua y tú ―le dijo su hermano―. No es por ser cizañer, pero…

―Mejor que pongas ojo ―completó Hikari―. Es mi hermano y todo lo que quieras pero siempre ha sido evidente el interés de él por Sora, y ella, aunque te duela, lo considera…

―Takeru, Hikari, basta ―los paró el médico―. No voy a desconfiar de Sora ni de Taichi, así que les pido por favor que no digan esa clase de cosas.

―Lo siento ―dijeron a coro los otros dos y el tema no volvió a ser sacado.

Tras bajar a los estacionamientos subterráneos subieron al auto del mayor de los hermanos. La vista de Yamato se posó en un par de sujetos que por un momento le pareció que lo observaban; terminó por restarle importancia al asunto y se unió a la pareja que lo esperaba, para encaminarse al encuentro con Sora.

* * *

En cuanto el auto de Yamato desapareció del mapa los dos hombres que aguardaban en un auto negro entraron a las instalaciones. Su objetivo era claro: Mimi Tachikawa, también conocida como Elizabeth Christensen. Tenían todos los datos sobre ella, los cuales no habían sido de fácil recopilación pues el único que sabía sobre el verdadero paradero de la joven era Michael (el mejor amigo de la castaña, hasta donde tenían entendido); atraparlo fue una tarea fácil pero el rubio se negaba a hablar por más fuertes que fueran las amenazas, golpes y torturas aplicadas por ellos. El pobre muchacho moribundo había hablado finalmente cuando le prometieron no dañar a Mimi si ésta cooperaba; le había dolido en el alma tener que revelar la información, pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente podían seguir soportando aquel suplicio.

El dúo no tardó en localizar la habitación de la castaña y mientas que uno se quedó vigilando el pasillo el segundo, un hombre alto y corpulento (vestido de negro y anteojos oscuros) se adentró al encuentro con la castaña.

Ésta se encontraba sentada en una silla, miraba por la ventana el paisaje. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba suelto, y caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, vestía un sencillo jumper de color crema, con un beatle y panties de color celeste, y sus típicos zapatos. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó la presencia de otra persona en la habitación hasta que sintió un par de gruesas manos sobre sus hombros. Trató de levantarse, pero fueron esas mismas manos las que la empujaron hacia abajo.

―Eres muy escurridiza ¿Lo sabías? ―susurró la voz del extraño con cierto dejo de diversión al ver el claro temor de la joven.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó ella, intentando girar, al menos, su rostro para poder ver de quien se trataba. Quizás por suerte de la vida era una pesada broma de Michael. Pero no, se encontró con un rostro totalmente desconocido, cosa que terminó por quitarle lo poco y nada de valentía que le iba quedando.

―¿No adivinas? Pues, digamos que soy una especie de mensajero, de esos que traen y llevan encargos, especialmente collares como el de la familia Tachikawa.

La joven abrió enormemente lo ojos ―Yo no tengo nada ―fue lo único que atinó a decir.

―¿No? ―preguntó el hombre. Con una fuerza sobre humana logró voltear la silla para quedar de frente a la chica―. Si no recuerdas que lo tienes tendremos que empezar a indagar en tu memoria ¿Y no quieres eso, cierto?

―¡Basta! ―gritó Mimi, aprovechando un descuido por parte del hombre para levantarse y correr hacia la puerta, aunque no logró llegar muy lejos, pues el tipo logró alcanzarla tomándola del cabello y jalándola hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que terminó haciéndola caer al piso de rodillas.

―No querrás que deje ese lindo rostro tuyo marcado ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó con sarcasmo el sujeto, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a la castaña, quién se sintió asqueada ante el más mínimo contacto. Lo odiaba, lo quería lejos, que no la tocara, que se muriera ¡Que algo le ocurriera para que la dejara en paz!

―No eres más que una manipulable basura. Tu mente no sirve para nada más que recibir órdenes y usar la fuerza bruta ―dijo Mimi a modo de respuesta, para luego lanzarle un escupo en pleno rostro al hombre.

Aquello fue algo que jamás debió hacer, pues hizo que la poca y nula paciencia del hombre se acabara. Terminó dándole una bofetada en el rostro a la chica que terminó por partirle el labio inferior, para luego tirarse sobre ella y aprisionarla contra el piso, sujetando con una sola mano ambos brazos de la chica.

―Creo que debemos empezar por cortarte esa lengua que tienes ―siseó como serpiente.

―¡Quí…! ―iba a comenzar a gritar la joven, pero el sujeto, con su mano libre, le tapó la boca.

―Ahora te vas a quedar callada y vas a escuchar con atención, de lo contrario no voy a responder por mis acciones ―al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Tachikawa el hombre continuó hablando―. Me vas a entregar ese maldito colgante si quieres mantenerte viva y si quieres que tu amigo Michael sea puesto en libertad con sangre en la venas y no metido dentro de un ataúd.

Mimi abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar eso ¿Tenían a Michael? Eso es jugar sucio, ante aquella amenaza era obvio que ella debería entregar la joya familiar, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a su mejor amigo, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

El hombre dejó de sujetar a la castaña para poder ponerse de pie y esperar una respuesta. La chica tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos estaban cristalinos. Estaba aterrada, no por ella, sino por Michael. Si él había sido capaz de decirle a esos tipos en dónde estaba era por algo, y ese algo era lo que temía ¿A qué clase de tortura había sido sometido el americano? ¿Estaba vivo aún? ¿En dónde lo tenían?

―Si… si te digo en dónde está el collar ¿Dejarán ir a Michael?- ―preguntó con temor.

El sujeto sonrió conforme ―Pues claro, nosotros somos buenas personas si nos cooperan. Si nos entregas el colgante dejaremos ir a tu amiguito y no te buscaremos nunca más.

"_Pero es el collar que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones" _pensó_ "Ni siquiera sé quién fue el primer integrante que lo tuvo; y papá me pidió que lo cuidara, que no debía caer en otras manos, sin embargo Michael… Michael está sufriendo por mi culpa, si yo no estuviera aquí… yo debí… yo debí morir con mis padres ese día…"_

La mente de la joven era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sabía que debía ayudar a Michael, pero había algo dentro de su interior que no le permitía entregar el collar. Aquel objeto que era el único indicio tangible de la chica que alguna vez fue, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres.

―¿Vas a decírmelo o no? ―espetó el hombre, tomándola por los tirantes del jumper para ponerla de pie y zarandearla para que reaccionara― ¡Responde!

El hombre gritó y le propinó una segunda bofetada en pleno rostro a la castaña. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente de sus orbes chocolate―No tenemos toda la vida para esperar a que nos digas en dónde está ese maldito collar ¡Habla pronto o tu amiguito morirá!

Tachikawa cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando vio que la mano de su captor tenía toda la intención de estamparse contra su rostro por tercera vez, mas no sucedió nada. Un segundo sujeto había entrado en la habitación y tironeaba al _mastodonte_ para que saliera de la habitación.

―¡Idiota! Te digo que una de las enfermeras pasó por aquí y escuchó lo que decías, debemos irnos ahora mismo si no quieres que los guardias nos atrapen.

―Volveré por ti, niñita, y será mejor que me esperes con el collar sino tendré que regalarte el cadáver de tu amigo.

Segundos después la habitación se encontraba sumida en el más profundo silencio. La castaña lloraba silenciosamente acostada en el frío piso de su habitación; nunca había sentido tan fuertemente el deseo de no existir como en ese momento ¿Acaso no bastaba con haberle destruido la vida a ella? ¿Ahora tenían que hacer lo mismo con la de Michael? Sus propios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la irrupción de un grupo de guardias y enfermeras en su habitación.

―¡Por Dios! ―exclamó una veterana, agachándose junto a Mimi― ¿Estás bien, linda?

La castaña no respondió, ni siquiera se atrevió a mover un mísero músculo.

―La han golpeado, pero no es nada grave, por surte ―informó el médico que se encontraba de turno luego de examinarla. Entre dos enfermeras levantaron a la joven para acostarla en la cama.

―Los detectives ya vienen en camino, pero aún así necesito que me responda algunas preguntas ―habló uno de los guardias del hospital, mas Tachikawa ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

―La chica no habla, Arthur. Con la única persona que se da es con el doctor Ishida y su turno ya termino. No creo que sea conveniente llamarlo ―informó una de las enfermeras, el guardia sólo frunció el entrecejo.

―Señorita Christensen, necesitamos que nos diga que fue lo que pasó, al menos podría decirnos si conocía a los sujetos que le hicieron eso ―insistió Arthur. Mimi sólo negó con la cabeza.

―¿Y podría decirme a qué venían?

Aquella pregunta no la respondería. Eso significaría que la policía se involucraría mucho y eso sería tremendamente peligroso para la integridad de su amigo; así que se limitó a negar nuevamente con la cabeza.

―Sea lo que sea por algo actuaron de esa manera, algo buscan y piensan que con el miedo lo lograran. Señorita Christensen, si recuerda algo, lo que sea, no dude en informárselo a alguna de las enfermeras, cualquier detalle es importante para dar con el paradero de quienes le hicieron daño.

Y así se dio por terminada la conversación. Los detectives llegaron media hora más tarde y no lograron mucho más que Arthur, pues Mimi ni siquiera abrió la boca para articular palabra.

Se quedó sola, sumida en su soledad, tristeza y desesperación. Sin nadie a quién recurrir y con mil dudas en la cabeza ¿Entregar el collar? ¿Entregarse a sí misma? ¿Buscar a Michael por su cuenta? ¿Pedir ayuda? No lo sabía, lo único claro en su mente era que tenía que tomar una determinación y ya.

* * *

Takeru y Hikari esperaban a Yamato en el living mientras éste preparaba algo para comer en tanto esperaban a Sora.

―Vaya, tu casa es enorme, hermano ―exclamó el joven Takaishi, mientras le acariciaba la mano a su novia.

―No me sorprende, la verdad ―comentó la castaña―. Tú eres médico y Sora periodista, ambos trabajos se pagan bien.

―Pero no todo es oro Hikari, trabajamos bastante, nos vemos muy poco. Generalmente en sus días libres yo tengo turno de noche y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Además terminas involucrándote de alguna u otra forma con tus pacientes y eso también te preocupa.

―Me imagino ―agregó la castaña―, debe ser fuerte ver a toda esa gente con tendencias suicidas, con tanta tristeza dentro de su ser.

―Es terrible. Te sientes totalmente impotente al no poder ayudarlos, el trabajo es largo pero cada logro se valora enormemente. Hace unos días por ejemplo una de mis pacientes comenzó a hablar y me contó parte de su vida, cómo habían asesinado a sus padres, y la soledad en la que había vivido desde aquel entonces. Es triste ver que tú tienes una vida relativamente tranquila y que esa persona ha estado escapando de esos monstruos.

―Hablando de tus pacientes, Yamato ―habló Hikari―, hoy vi a una chica que se parecía bastante a Mimi ¿De casualidad no es ella? No sabía que ella también había derivado por el lado de la medicina.

―¿Mimi? No sé de que hablas, no he sabido de ella hace mucho. Por alguna extraña razón a todos les ha dado por pensar que esa paciente es Mimi, tu hermano también lo mismo ¿Pero cómo podría ser ella? Amaba demasiado vivir como para tener esas tendencias suicidas.

―Como sea ―cortó Takeru―. Hoy es tu día libre, mejor será que no pienses tanto en esas cosas y te relajes.

Media hora más tarde llegó Sora junto a Taichi, quienes no dejaron de sorprenderse al ver a los dos 'retoños' en el lugar.

―Por Kami, Hikari-chan, estás enorme ¡Y muy linda! ―comentó Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le daba un abrazo a la castaña.

―Y tú Sora, ya eres toda una mujer ―agregó la joven Yagami.

―Así que te has raptado a mi hermana ¿Eh, Takeru? ―bromeó el mayor de los Yamagi acercándose a Takaishi―. ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que vendrían? Podríamos haberles organizado una bienvenida.

―Pero podríamos organizar una fiesta ¿Qué les parece? así Taichi también puede inaugurar su departamento nuevo ¡Y vaya que está bonito! ―dijo la pelirroja, intercalando la mirada entre Taichi y los demás presentes.

―¿Acaso ya lo has visitado, Sora? ―preguntó Takeru sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su peocupación, por suerte sólo Hikari logró percatarse del cambio de actitud de su novio.

―Claro ―respondió la pelirroja poniéndose visiblemente nerviosa―. Hoy Taichi me ha llevado a verlo, por eso no estaba en casa.

―Ya veo ―murmuró Takaishi, para luego fingir una sonrisa ante la mirada asesina de Hikari―. ¡Me parece perfecto! Tú nos dices la fecha y arreglamos todo.

―En eso quedamos entonces ―terminó por decir Yamato―. Taichi ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos el próx…? ―el rubio no pudo continuar con su pregunta, puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

―Discúlpenme ―susurró antes de alejarse del grupo―. Doctor Ishida… ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?.. ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaron antes? No, no quiero excusas estúpidas ¿Se da cuenta de lo que sucedió? No la dejen salir de su habitación; denle algún calmante de rápido efecto y corta duración, quiero que esté durmiendo mientras yo voy para allá. Sí, exacto. Dame cuarenta minutos. Okay, gracias.

El rostro de Yamato reflejaba más de lo que él mismo quería, estaba furioso. Guardó de mala gana el móvil en su bolsillo y comenzó a recolectar sus pertenencias para salir nuevamente rumbo al hospital.

―Yamato ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Takenouchi.

―Al hospital ―respondió él sin siquiera mirarla.

―Pero ya no tienes turno allá, hoy comienza tu día libre ―se quejó la pelirroja.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero ha pasado algo importante. En verdad debo ir.

―¿Más importante que estar con los que te quieren?

Una nueva discusión comenzaba a generarse entre la pareja, los demás prefirieron no meter lengua en el asunto y dirigirse a la cocina para no importunarlos; no querían echarle más leña al fuego.

―Sora, no me vengas con eso ahora, por favor ―Yamato no supo porqué, pero sintió que su novia era totalmente cínica.

―¿Qué no te venga con eso? ¡Por Kami! Yamato, ya ni nos vemos. Pasas más tiempo en ese hospital de porquería tratando a tus enfermitos que conmigo ¡Quién sabe si no te has metido con una de tus enfermeras¡ ¡O quizás con la niñata que se parece a Mimi!

―¿Perdón? ¿Sora, te estás escuchando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás acusando? Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás te engañaría ¡Jamás! Realmente te desconozco ¿Y sabes? No voy a seguir hablando contigo, espero que todo lo que has dicho haya sido producto de tu ira y que no lo pienses de verdad. Esos _enfermitos_ a los que te refieres son personas como tú que han tenido una vida difícil, sus padres los han maltratado, los han violado, han sido excluidos por la sociedad ¿Quieres que siga? ―al no ver respuesta por parte de la pelirroja Yamato terminó con la conversación y salió azotando la puerta de la casa, después el sonido del motor de su auto se perdió.

* * *

―Por Kami, a Sora sí que se le pasó la mano ésta vez ―soltó un suspiro Takeru―. No me sorprende que Yamato se haya enfadado tanto.

―Taichi ¿Vas a hacer algo ésta noche? ―preguntó Hikari ignorando el comentario de su novio―. Necesito que hablemos, es urgente.

―No, claro que no. Tenía pensado ir a cenar con Sora pero no creo que esté de ánimos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Podríamos ir a comer a mi departamento ¿Les parece?

―Mejor será que yo vuelva al hotel ―informó Takeru―. Así puedes conversar tranquilamente con tu hermano.

―Gracias T.K., eres un dulzor ―susurró la castaña a su novio, mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de éste.

―¿Vamos entonces? ―Taichi se notaba nervioso, seguramente su hermana le preguntaría sobre su relación con Sora. Y sabía que a ella no lograría engañarla.

―Sí, claro. Pero primero debemos despedirnos de Sora ―agregó la joven Yagami.

Salieron de la cocina al encuentro con la susodicha, quién estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, tomándose la cabeza con amabas manos y llorando.

―Kami, Sora, todos pelean así, no llores por favor ―Hikari no tardó en acomodarse junto a ella y dejar salir todo su instinto maternal― Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar.

―No Hikari, el problema es que no se va a solucionar. Lo sé, ya nada va a volver a ser como antes ¡Por Kami! Soy una basura

―No hables así, Sora ¿Dónde quedó nuestra vieja amiga? ¿La que nos protegía y nos hacía ver nuestros errores? Está dentro de ti, en alguna parte, debes escucharla, ella va a iluminar tu camino, ya lo verás.

Los dos hombres se encontraban viendo la escena en total silencio, lo mejor era no intervenir, aunque a Taichi ganas no le faltaron de correr hacia la pelirroja y abrazarla fuertemente.

―No sabes el daño que le he hecho a Yamato. No me va a perdonar jamás ―y aún así ¿Por qué quería que no la perdonara? ¿Por qué quería terminar con esa relación lo antes posible? ¿Por qué se sentía ahogada?

―Te va a perdonar, lo sé. Él no es rencoroso, de seguro comprenderá.

―Lo dudo ―finalizó Sora, poniéndose de pie―. Pero gracias por todo Hikari-chan

―No hay nada que agradecer ―terminó por decir Hikari―. Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos; seguramente quieres estar un rato a solas ―ante lo dicho por la castaña Takenouchi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

―En verdad ha sido un gusto volver a verlos. Lamento que haya sido en éstas condiciones. Nos vemos mañana, Taichi ―se despidió la pelirroja, encaminando a los tres jóvenes a la puerta.

En cuanto el auto desapareció de la vista de Sora, ésta corrió a su habitación y se tiró a su cama como si de un saco de papas se tratase. Todos los cojines volaron por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la puerta impulsados por Takenoushi, quien trataba así de alejar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que rondaban su mente y corazón.

* * *

Taichi dejó a Takeru en el hotel para luego dirigirse con su hermana a un restaurante cercano a su departamento. El lugar no era muy grande, habían unas cuantas mesitas para dos, tres o cuatro personas y una gran barra desde la cual se podía ver cómo los cocineros preparaban la comida. Ambos prefirieron un lugar más alejado de la gente y terminaron sentados en una mesita para dos personas en la esquina del local. La mesera no tardó en llegar, ordenaron una pizza de champiñones y pepperoni, y un par de gaseosas.

―Bien, necesitaba hablar contigo, Tai ―comenzó Hikari.

―Sé perfectamente qué es lo que quieres saber, pero no me apetece hablar del tema

―¿Por qué no Taichi? quién nada hace, nada teme. Si estás así de esquivo lo más probable es que me pase por la mente mil y una historias, y no quieres que piense mal de ti ¿Verdad?

―¡Por Kami! ¿En qué clase de manipuladora te ha convertido T.K.? ―intentó bromear el moreno, pero a cambio recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermana menor, por lo que prefirió ponerse serio de una vez por todas―. Lo siento, es que todo es muy complicado y no quiero que te veas involucrada.

―Te guste o no ya lo estoy; y porque te quiero necesito saber qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Sora―insistió ella―. Taichi, no es normal que ella pase más tiempo contigo que con su propio novio.

―No es mi culpa que Yamato trabaje veintitrés horas al día

―Ya, está bien, eso lo entiendo, pero la relación entre ustedes dos me parece demasiado cercana. No me vas a negar que Sora te sigue deslumbrando como hace años.

Taichi suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que conocerlo tan bien? ¿Tan predecible era? ―Sabes que siempre amaré a Sora por sobre todas las cosas Hikari, no puedo controlarlo. Haría lo que fuera por estar con ella y si no lo hago ahora es porque está con Yamato, el que fue mi mejor amigo en su momento.

―No has respondido a mi pregunta, Taichi ¿Te metiste con ella sí o no? ―presionó la castaña.

El mayor de los Yagami esquivó la mirada de su hermana para centrarse en sus manos, en ese mismo momento se encontraba entre la espada y la pared ―Te enojarás conmigo, lo sé, y más aún con Sora.

―No me digas que… ―Hikari miró horrorizada a su hermano, mientras éste asentía con la cabeza, adivinando sus inferencias― ¿Te acostaste con ella?

―Hika-chan, te juro que no sé qué fue lo que pasó, estábamos conversando. De un momento a otro Sora comenzó a decirme que estaba desilusionada, que ya Yamato no la hacía sentir como antes, que no sabía si lo amaba o no ―se excusó él―, de un segundo a otro nos estábamos besando y cuando volví a tener conciencia de mis actos estaba acostado con ella…

La castaña se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza ―¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que han hecho? ¿Qué crees que hará Yamato cuando se entere?

―¡Él no tiene que enterarse!

-¿No? ¿Te oyes a ti mismo? ¡Engañaste a tu mejor amigo! ―exclamó ella―. Él tiene que enterarse. Y mejor si es antes de que lo descubra por si mismo.

―No, él no se va a enterar porque no va a ocurrir nuevamente

―Kami, eres mi hermano mayor y aún así te comportas como un crío de doce años ¡Mírate! Ya eres un hombre, asume tus responsabilidades.

―Querrá matarme

―Y merecido te lo tendrías ―regañó ella, se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente a su hermano―. Te doy ésta noche para que juntes valor y mañana mismo le cuentes a Yamato la verdad, de lo contrario yo lo haré.

―¡Pero Hikari! No puedo decirle, Sora se enfurecería conmigo.

―Mejor antes que nunca. Sora podrá decir que se sentía sola y encontró en ti el cariño que él no le estaba dando ¡Qué sé yo! Una mentira más para no herir tanto a Yamato no les costará mucho con todo lo que han mentido hasta ahora.

―No le cuentes a Takeru, por favor

―Lo siento pero debo informarle para que sirva de apoyo cuando su hermano se entere. Es mi novio y estamos prontos a casarnos para que te vayas enterando; y a él no le voy a mentir, menos si se trata de su familia.

En ese momento llegó la camarera y dejó los dos vasos de gaseosa y la pizza en la mesa. Hikari dio un sorbo y se paró.

―Lo siento hermano, se me ha quitado el hambre. Voy a pensar la mejor manera de solucionar éste asunto, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Taichi y luego le sonrió con ternura ―Y a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, te amo mucho y no quiero que sufras, por eso hago todo esto.

La joven salió del local dejando a su hermano totalmente confundido y apenado. Taichi pagó la cuenta sin siquiera probar bocado. Ya fuera del lugar tomó su celular y llamó a la chica de la discordia: Sora.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	8. Capitulo Ocho: Difíciles Decisiones

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_La joven salió del local dejando a su hermano totalmente confundido y apenado. Taichi pagó la cuenta sin siquiera probar bocado. Ya fuera del lugar tomó su celular y llamó a la chica de la discordia: Sora._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo Ocho: Difíciles Decisiones**

Yamato no tardó en llegar al hospital. Tomó cuanto atajo conocía para poder estar junto a la chica. Se sentía impotente ¡El no había estado allí para proteger a Elizabeth! Quizás eso significaba retroceder todo lo que había logrado con ella.

No se detuvo a saludar a nadie y pasó directamente a la habitación de su paciente, la encontró junto a una enfermera. Se veía sumamente frágil, más pálida de lo común, con grandes ojeras rodeándole los ojos y el labio hinchado producto de los golpes que había recibido.

―Doctor Ishida- ―saludó la mujer, poniéndose se pie―. Le administramos el tranquilizante, pero no hizo efecto, parece que se niega a quedarse dormida.

―No te preocupes, puedes retirarte. Yo me ocupo.

La joven castaña parecía ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su vista no estaba fija en ningún lado en particular; parecía estar viviendo en un universo paralelo.

Luego de que la enfermera dejó la habitación Yamato no dudó en acercarse a ella. Fue allí cuándo notó cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus opacos ojos chocolate, caían por sus mejillas y se perdían entre sus cabellos.

―Elizabeth soy Yamato ―le habló con suavidad, logrando captar la atención de ella―. Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar de lo que ocurrió, pero necesito que lo hagas para que sequemos a esos tipos en la cárcel, para que te dejen tranquila.

La joven, con cuidado, se sentó en la cama y lo miró en silencio por unos instantes ―La vida ha sido fácil para muchos, Yamato. Antes mi vida era perfecta: tenía a mi papá, a mi mamá y era hija única. Me consentían en todo, vivía en un barrio donde tenía grandes amigos con los que viví grandes aventuras que ni te puedes imaginar…

―Puedes contarme si deseas

―Todo fue bien hasta que mis padres decidieron venir a vivir a Estados Unidos ―comenzó a relatar ella―. N o, no soy de acá, soy extranjera. En un principio pensé que el cambio era debido al trabajo de mi padre, pero estaba equivocada. Nos fuimos de nuestro país escapando de estos tipos porque nosotros poseemos una rarísima joya en nuestra familia, la que es sumamente cara y exclusiva. No hay otra como aquella. Ellos quieren esta joya y asesinaron a mis padres porque se negaron a entregarla. Si yo me salvé fue porque mi padre me escondió en una especie de caja fuerte ―las lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes chocolate, nublándole la vista. Por un momento tuvo que hacer una pausa.

―Elizabeth, yo no…

Sin hacer caso de lo que Yamato decía ella continuó con su relato ―Estaba todo preparado. Me encerró en esa caja, adentro había un tanque de oxígeno ¡Kami! Yo escuché los disparos. Y luego… los vi muertos. Tenía su sangre en mis manos ―se las observó casi como su aún aquel líquido vital estuviera en ella―. El tipo de hoy vino a amenazarme quiere el collar y si no se lo entrego la próxima vez matará a mi mejor amigo ¡Lo van a torturar! ¡Lo van matar! Y todo por culpa de un trozo de piedra que, a pesar de todo, no tengo el valor de entregar ni destruir.

―Beth, la policía ya sabe, ellos salvarán a tu amigo, te lo aseguro.

―¡Yamato no seas iluso! Me dijeron lo mismo por mis padre, que ahora son abono para la tierra y comida de lombrices, y esos tipos siguen allá afuera buscándome.

―Si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea…

―**Sí, puedes hacer algo: darme el alta, no quiero que te metas en el asunto, me basta con que mi mejor amigo esté secuestrado. Sería el broche de oro sería que mi psiquiatra terminara igual.**

Yamato prefirió no responder a la insistente petición de la joven ―Y ese amigo tuyo… ¿Es tu novio?

―No ―respondió algo incómoda ―Yo nunca he tenido novio. Ninguno, perdí mi juventud idolatrando a un amigo para que el sólo era eso, una amiga. Luego nos mudamos para acá y con tanta huída no logré siquiera concretar amistades.

Yamato, quién había preguntado por la relación de Mimi con la intención de desviar la atención de ella, jamás pensó con encontrarse con una confesión como esa.

―¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías?

―¡Por Supuesto! Podía ser infantil y todo lo que quieras, pero algo de valentía tenía. Le dije que estaba enamorada de él desde que nos fuimos juntos de campamento. Él nunca me dio una respuesta coherente, me dijo que yo era su amiga y que él estaba confundido.

Y eso se le hizo extrañamente conocido, demasiado ―A veces los chicos somos inmaduros y no sabemos reaccionar, seguramente él se arrepintió de no haberte dado una respuesta concreta.

Ella se encogió de hombros ―Es mejor que ya no piense en eso. No quiero pensar en nada, Kami, en nada…

Yamato abrió los ojos y la miró extrañado, comenzaba a atar algunos cabos ¿Se estaría acercando a la verdad? Quizás inconscientemente Elizabeth le estaba soltando cosas de su pasado; un pasado que incluso a él se le hacía un poco familiar ¿Sería verdad lo que Taichi decía? ¿Podría ser la muchacha suicida que tenía en frente la risueña Mimi que él conoció cuando era un niño? ―¿Kami? ―preguntó―. ¿Eres… eres japonesa?

La castaña se tapó la boca con ambas manos, no sabía que responder, si bien sus rasgos eran orientales, podía confundirse perfectamente con china, o koreana para alguien que no estuviera familiarizado con los rasgos orientales.

―Beth, responde, ¿Eres japonesa?

Ella, con miedo, asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Porque no sirve de nada que sepas que soy japonesa o china o koreana ¿Hay alguna diferencia? ¿O acaso eres mejor psiquiatra de japonesas que de americanas?

―No me ataques, yo no lo estoy haciendo. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, si bien tenía una vaga idea que podías se de allí, no lo había confirmado.

―Pues supongo que usted también lo es ¿O me equivoco?

Él le negó, con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía ―Soy japonés, viví toda mi juventud en Tokio, Odaiba. Cuando me gradué del colegio me vine de intercambio a Estados Unidos para estudiar medicina.

―Medicina…

―Exacto ¿Tú qué estudiaste?

―Pues… ―ella fijó su vista en las blancas sábanas―. Alcancé a cursar dos años de Ciencias Biológicas en la Universidad de Massachusetts. Si bien la universidad era algo cara para nuestro presupuesto, trabajé de modelo; por las mañanas estudiaba y mi tiempo libre trabajaba.

Sí, la mismísima Mimi Tachikawa, que se teñía de rosa el cabello y que estaba al tanto de la última moda; la que lloraba ante el más mínimo estímulo y que era más inocente que un bebé de pecho, había adquirido, poco a poco, un gran gusto por la Biología y todo lo que ello conlleva, fascinándose especialmente con la genética molecular, en la cual se había destacado en su segundo semestre en la casa de estudios.

―¿Ciencias Biológicas? ―preguntó impresionado el rubio. Elizabeth tenía toda la imagen de ser más humanista que científica. No, definitivamente esa chica no podía ser Tachikawa ¿Biología? Por otro lado el hecho de que ella comentara que modelaba lograba hacer un caos en la mente del rubio, pues era una característica más que poseía su vieja compañera.

―Sí… ―soltó un suspiro y miró el techo―. Al igual que usted, todos mis conocidos casi se caen de espaldas cuando me llegó la carta en la que me aceptaban, era algo que había mantenido en secreto. En general me fue bastante bien; sólo reprobé Cálculo I, y siendo sincera, aún no le encuentro gran funcionalidad… ¿Le podría calcular la _integral_ a una célula?

Yamato rió ante el comentario ―Parece que ya te sientes mejor ―dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, como si ella se tratara de una nena de cinco años―. Y eso me deja más tranquilo.

El semblante de la castaña se volvió a oscurecer –Supongo que hablar con usted me hace olvidar mis problemas.

―Y es para eso que estoy

―Ishida-san ―lo llamó ―¿Me podría comentar más sobre su novia?

―¿Eh? ¿Sora? pues… ―el sonrió con tristeza―. Hace algún tiempo que no nos estamos entendiendo; parece que sintonizamos frecuencias distintas y además llegó un gran amigo de Japón, Taichi ―a Mimi se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar el nombre de Yagami―, el que al parecer logra entenderla mejor que yo; hay veces en las que siento que estoy con ella por obligación, y que a ella le pasa lo mismo.

―Y si sientes eso ¿Por qué no cortas por lo sano? Tienes dos opciones: terminar con ella antes de que su relación se deteriore más o buscar una manera de mejorar las cosas; sea cual sea tu decisión deberías hablar con tu novia, es la única manera de encontrar solución a tu situación.

―Vaya, después de todo tienes conocimiento en el área amorosa ―bromeó él, y la castaña se sonrojó de inmediato ante el comentario.

―No, no ―negó de inmediato―, es sólo que pienso que conversando es la mejor manera de llevar las relaciones, no sólo las amorosas.

Yamato frunció el ceño y Mimi/Beth le mostró una sonrisa, cosa que logró descolocarlo aún más.

"_Un Yamato de aproximadamente quince años se encontraba sentado bajo uno de los frondoso árboles de una pequeña plaza; ya era bastante tarde, once o doce de la noche aproximadamente. Si había luna o no era un completo misterio pues el cielo estaba cubierto por negras nubes que derramaban agua en toda la ciudad. Él estaba empapado, teniendo como único abrigo una polera de manga corta y pantalones de tela; sabía perfectamente que pescaría un resfriado pero en ese momento le importaba muy poco su futuro estado de salud; se encontraba en ese lugar pues quería estar solo, que la gente a su alrededor desapareciera ¡Nadie lograba entenderlo! Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo como para enterarse que su primogénito estaba pasando por un mal momento, su madre demasiado lejos y su hermano probablemente se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de él, sólo que al parecer Takeru tenía parecía poseer mayor fortaleza que su hermano mayor._

_Pensó que nadie lo encontraría, pero se equivocó, pues a pesar de que se aseguró de no dar pista alguna de su paradero, una figura bien conocida por él llegó a su lado._

―_Yamato me tenías preocupada ―habló ella con su suave voz―, pensé que te había ocurrido algo._

―_Bien Mimi, ya viste que estoy entero, ahora hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista._

―_Pero… ―ella se sentó a su lado a pesar del barro y el frío―. Te vas a enfermar si te quedas acá. Estás todo mojado._

_Yamato le dio un vistazo a ella; la castaña no podía jactarse de llevar una ropa adecuada para la lluvia pues vestía una simple falda tableada rosa, una blusa de color blanco y sandalias._

―_Tú también te podrías enfermar, así que vuelve a casa y abrígate. No quiero que me molestes_

_Cada palabra pronunciada por él le dolía en lo más profundo, pero era Mimi Tachikawa e iba a sonreír siempre―. Bueno, me enfermaré contigo entonces. Mientras puedes contarme qué es lo que te tiene mal ¿Si?_

―_No estoy mal, sólo quiero estar solo._

―_Yo sé que la lluvia es agradable pero también puede enfermarte, y si te enfermas no podrás cantar. Te recuerdo que tienes el recital en dos días más._

―_Poco me importa._

―_¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_El rubio soltó un suspiro ―Nadie irá a verme ese día, Mimi._

_Ahí la castaña comprendió porqué su amigo se encontraba así ―¡Yo voy a ir a verte! Voy a preparar pancartas con muchos corazones, esas cosas atraen más fans. Ya lo verás, me tendrás en primera fila chillando histéricamente y con una polera con tu rostro, la cual tendrás que firmar luego._

_Todo aquello logró sacarle una sonrisa a Ishida ―No, no quiero que chilles, por favor._

―_Son cosas que estoy dispuesta a hacer si te harán ganar fama ―aseguró ella con algo de pesar, mientras se acomodaba el cabello mojado que se le pegaba al rostro; acto seguido se acercó más a Yamato buscando algo de calor._

_Hubo un largo silencio en el que Tachikawa tuvo la osadía de entrelazar su mano con la de Yamato._

―_Mimi…_

―_¿Me dirás qué es lo que verdaderamente te molesta?_

_El suspiró cansinamente ¿Cómo lograba ella sacarle la verdad? ―Papá no podrá ir a verme, mamá tiene invitados en casa por lo que tampoco asistirá y tampoco le dio permiso a Takeru._

―_¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto?_

―_¿Eh? No, no creo_

―_¿Ya lo hablaste con ellos?_

_Él negó con la cabeza ―Es inútil, no me escucharán._

_Mimi cambió su semblante tranquilo a uno serio, se enderezó y tomó el rostro de Yamato con sus dos manos ―Escúchame bien Yamato Ishida, porque no quiero volver a repetirlo. Los problemas se solucionan conversando. Debes decirle a tus padres que te sientes abandonado y que necesitas de su apoyo._

_El ojiazul observaba perplejo a la chica que tenía en frente ¡Ella era la nena llorona de papá! ¿En qué momento había madurado a tal punto? ―Pero… ¿Y si no funciona?_

―_En ese caso estarás tranquilo porque al menos lo intentaste. Y si eso llega a ocurrir yo misma me encargo de que tus padres lo paguen caro ¡Nadie hará sufrir a mi Yamato! No mientras yo viva._

_El joven no aguantó el impulso, y tomando a su amiga por las muñecas la atrajo más hacia él, aprisionándola en un abrazo ―Gracias Mimi, en verdad te necesitaba. Inconscientemente pedía que me encontraras y levantaras mi ánimo._

_Ella sonrió, y gracias a la oscuridad y el sonido de la lluvia al caer, él no notó sus mejillas sonrojadas ni el acelerado latir de su corazón ―Cuando te sientas mal no dudes ni un segundo en buscarme ¿Si? Yo haré lo posible por arrancarte una sonrisa._

_No hubo respuesta, pues las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Con lentitud ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron de vuelta a casa._

_Dos días después Yamato protagonizaba el recital frente a mucha gente, entre ellas su padre y Takeru. Lamentablemente Mimi no pudo asistir pues producto de la lluvia había pescado una gripe horrorosa. Ese día la economía Tachikawa se fue en picada, pues la castaña se encargó de escuchar todos los temas cantados por Yamato gracias al celular de su inseparable amiga Miyako."_

―¿Yamato? ―repitió por décima vez Mimi, moviendo una mano frente al rostro de él. La distancia que los separaba era mínima, y el rubio no pudo evitar fijar su vista en esos enormes ojos castaños.

―¿Eh? Lo siento, lo siento, de repente recordé algo ¿Qué decías?

Ella negó con la cabeza ―Nada importante. Sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien, como se quedó mudo tanto rato.

―Tus ojos… ―murmuró ignorando completamente lo que ella le decía―. Me recuerdan demasiado a los de una chica.

Y como era de esperarse, Mimi trató de romper el contacto, pero Yamato la detuvo en el acto tomándola desde la nuca.

―Por favor, suéltame.

Pero parecía que él no la escuchaba ―La única diferencia es que los tuyos lloran; los de ella irradiaban felicidad, alegría, amor. Aún así ustedes son demasiado parecidas.

―Yamato por favor no sigas ―suplicó Mimi cuando él apoyó su frente en la de ella y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

―Ella me declaró su amor ¿Sabías? Y yo no le respondí nada.

―Basta, por favor ―la castaña cerró fuertemente sus ojos―, me vas a lastimar.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Yamato acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos dos y ella se encontraba en un estado de estupor que no le permitía hacer nada por alejarse, eso y contando la mano tras su nuca que la acercaba cada vez más a un destino que no estaba segura de querer o detestar.

Fue en ese momento, justo antes de que Yamato sellara sus labios con un beso, cuando por la cabeza de Mimi pasó la imagen de Sora ¡Su amiga! Ella jamás podría hacerle algo como aquello. Juntando fuerzas de quién sabe donde logró empujar al rubio y romper cualquier tipo de contacto.

―¡Qué piensas que haces! ―gritó avergonzada―. ¿Crees que puedes llegar y querer besarme? ¡Qué hay de tu novia! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Te parece poco lo que he vivido como para además venir a agregar problemas a mi vida?

―Yo… ―Ishida escondió la mirada tras su cabellos―. Lo siento Elizabeth, no sé qué fue lo que pasó.

―No puedes, no puedes jugar así con las personas ―un nudo se formó en la garganta de la castaña ¿Por qué nada podía ser normal en su vida? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente el escarmiento que le dieron esos tipos horas antes como para que llegara Yamato y jugara con sus sentimientos más ocultos?―. Tienes en casa una mujer que te ama con locura ¡No puedes engañarla con alguien como yo!

―¡Demonios! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Deja de minimizarte! ―exclamó él―. Sí, tienes razón, Sora no se merece esto; pero eso no implica que alguien no pueda sentirse atraído por ti.

―Vete. No quiero compañía ni gente que sienta lástima por mí.

―¡No siento lástima por ti! ¡Quiero ayudarte a salir de ese agujero en el que estás! Pero si no pones un poco de tu parte realmente no puedo ―el rubio se levantó al no ver reacción alguna en ella―. En verdad me equivoqué al confundirte con esa chica, Tachikawa habría sido capaz de sonreír a pesar de lo que le ha pasado.

Él mismo sabía que el caso de la castaña era extremo, pero si había una mínima posibilidad de que ellas dos fueran la misma persona, esa declaración tendría algún efecto.

Mimi se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, llorando silenciosamente, dándole a entender que no quería escucharlo ni mirarlo ni nada. ¿Qué sabía él sobre ver morir a las personas que más querías en el mundo? ¿Acaso conocía el a Mimi Tachikawa? No, si la hubiera conocido tan bien como ella lo conocía a él, al menos le habría dicho que quería mantener la amistad, no decirle que estaba confundido y luego ni aparecerse el día en que ella se fue de Japón.

―Si necesitas algo estaré afuera, Elizabeth.

* * *

Cuando Hikari entró a su habitación en el hotel, Takeru se encontraba viendo la televisión.

―T.K. ―saludó ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba junto a la puerta― ¿Qué tal?

―Bien. Estaba viendo las noticias, me ha costado un poco entender lo que dicen, ya sabes, hablan demasiado rápido y no alcanzo a traducir ―rió él.

―Me imagino ―ella lo observó preocupada unos instantes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su novio.

―¿Ocurre algo Hikari? ―él apagó el aparato y dio unos golpecitos en la cama, invitándola a sentarse a su lado; la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le molestaba.

―Oh, Takeru, ojalá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido ―respondió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―¿Esto? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―Takaishi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Hikari no era una mujer seria pero se notaba que en ese momento no estaba bromeando.

―Es sobre Sora… ― suspiró mientras tomaba una de las manos de su novio―, y mi hermano.

Takeru pudo hacerse una idea, pero se negaba a creerlo ―No me digas que…

―Sí ―afirmó―. Ellos han estado viéndose desde hace algún tiempo. Han engañado a Yamato.

El joven de ojos zafiro se quedó en silencio, mirando la mano de Hikari hasta que finalmente internalizó la información ―Ramera… ¡Eso es lo que es!

―Takeru… ―susurró la castaña impresionada de la actitud que había tomado el rubio.

―¡Sora es una maldita ramera! Y… y… y… ¡Tu hermano…! ―se soltó del agarre y se puso de pie, pasándose ambas manos por la cabeza, despeinando sus hebras doradas; Hikari entendió en ese momento que si T.K. había reaccionado de esa manera, cuando Yamato se enterara sería mucho peor―. Si no digo lo que es Taichi es solamente por respeto a ti.

―Takeru por favor, cálmate ―ella se levantó segundos después para abrazarlo―. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tranquilizarte y pensar la mejor forma de apoyar a tu hermano ¿Si? Por eso te lo he contado, para que Yamato no pase por esto solo; he logrado convencer a Taichi de que diga la verdad. Y después de lo ocurrido hoy no creo que Sora se atreva a negarlo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esa clase de cosas? ―preguntó él, visiblemente entristecido.

―No lo sé.

―Hikari por favor promete que si dejas de amarme me lo vas a decir para que podamos cortar en buenos términos, no podría soportar que me engañaras.

―Por Kami, Takeru, yo te amo, te adoro; espero no hacerte sufrir nunca ―ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de él―. Te lo prometo.

―Entonces tenemos un pacto Hikari, si yo dejo de quererte algún día, te lo diré antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

―¿Diga...? ―preguntó la pelirroja cuando tomó el auricular del teléfono.

―Sora, debemos hablar ―informó una voz grave; el corazón de ella se aceleró de inmediato.

―Taichi, no estoy de ánimo para… ―quiso cortarlo, pero él estaba decidido.

―Es sobre Yamato, voy a decirle toda la verdad

-¡Qué! ―aquello fue un balde de agua fría -¡No puedes! No lo entendería… yo… yo…

―Sí, sí puedo. Él no merece que lo engañemos; Por Kami, Sora, yo mismo lo acusé de serte infiel cuando en realidad somos nosotros lo que le estamos pegando cuernazos.

―¿Él me ha sido infiel? ―preguntó temerosa, y en verdad esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, quizás con eso podría justificar su propia infidelidad. Que equivocada estaba.

―No seas estúpida, Sora, primero se castra a si mismo antes de engañarte.

―Pero… si le dices la verdad me odiará ¡No volverá a hablarme! Yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho.

Al otro lado de la línea se podía ver a Taichi apretar fuertemente el auricular ¡Ya era momento de que la pelirroja se decidiera! Si lo escogía a él o no era otro tema, pero no podía seguir jugando a dos bandos, por lo mismo, la encaró.

―Pero la pregunta no es si lo quieres… ―él soltó un suspiro―. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Lo amas?

―…Yo…

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	9. Capitulo Nueve: Revelaciones

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Al otro lado de la línea se podía ver a Taichi apretar fuertemente el auricular ¡Ya era momento de que la pelirroja se decidiera! Si lo escogía a él o no era otro tema, pero no podía seguir jugando a dos bandos, por lo mismo, la encaró._

―_Pero la pregunta no es si lo quieres… ―él soltó un suspiro―. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Lo amas?_

―…_Yo…_

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve: Revelaciones**

La pelirroja no respondió, y Taichi perdió la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento.

―Bien, entonces cuando te dignes a encontrar una respuesta te agradecería que me lo hicieras saber; pero trata de que sea pronto.

―¡Espera! Taichi… yo… ―se la escuchaba sollozar por el otro lado de la línea telefónica―. Yo tengo miedo de todo lo que puede ocurrir si Yamato se entera de esto.

―¡Pero ya está hecho, Sora! Que llores o que temas no va a cambiar lo que ha sucedido. Ahora debemos afrontar todo como personas grandes que somos.

―Lo sé, lo sé, es que me siento tan mal… tan… ―prefirió no continuar―. Voy a darme una ducha, juntémonos en _El_ _Risotto_ en una hora más.

―Bien. Espero que ya tengas tomada una decisión cuando nos veamos ―sabía que estaba siendo duro con Takenouchi, pero ella no tenía una hermana como él que le dijera cómo eran las cosas; cuando todo se hubiera calmado le pediría disculpas por su comportamiento tan rudo.

―Nos vemos.

Sora tiró el teléfono inalámbrico sin siquiera interesarse en dónde había quedado o si se había roto. Cuando entró al baño y se observó al espejo no se vio a sí misma en él, era una persona completamente distinta; unas gruesas ojeras se veían bajo sus ojos, los que, además, se notaban apagados y se encontraba demasiado pálida para su gusto. La verdad es que no era de extrañar que tuviera esa imagen, después de todo había llorado desde que Yamato se había ido, de eso ya había pasado más de un día y el tubio no había regresado ni siquiera para dormir.

Con desgano se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario y luego de alistarse para no verse peor de lo que ya estaba, salió al encuentro con Taichi.

Todo el camino lo hizo con la sensación de que el nudo en su estómago crecía más y más. Ya había tomado una decisión, le había costado mucho, pero esperaba que con el tiempo todo se calmara y que al menos la relación con todos fuera decente.

Se bajó del taxi en el que viajaba y caminó hasta la entrada del restaurant, allí se quedó parada por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Sabía que cuando hubiera entrado ya no habría vuelta atrás.

La voz de una de las camareras la hizo volver a la realidad, al parecer la muchacha le había abierto la puerta y Sora no lo había notado.

―Discúlpeme, discúlpeme ―entró de inmediato y buscó con la mirada una mata de pelo castaño muy peculiar, la encontró sin problemas y se acercó temerosa.

―Taichi… ―murmuró ella sentándose frente a él.

El moreno la observó. Se notaba se sentía pésimo y por lo mismo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla lo invadieron, pero sabía que si hacía eso todo se iría al tarro de la basura y no arreglarían (en lo posible) el tema de Yamato.

―Sora ¿Quieres algo…?

―No ―respondió ella tajantemente―. Quiero ir directamente al grano. Le diré todo a Yamato; es algo que debí haber hecho incluso cuando aún éramos unos niños, Taichi… yo…

Yagami estaba perplejo, él esperaba cualquier tipo de declaración menos la que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

―Yo me he dado cuenta, quizás tarde, de que siempre he estado enamorada de ti y por ser tan cerrada, por no conocerme a mi misma te hice sufrir a ti, hice sufrir a Yamato y sé que también hice sufrir a Mimi ―confesó la pelirroja ante el estupor de su interlocutor―, porque a pesar de que yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él… yo… yo se lo quité… y sé que Yamato nunca estuvo realmente enamorado de mí, me quiere mucho, tanto como yo a él, pero no me ama, al igual que yo nunca podré amarlo… porque… porque yo te amo a ti.

Cuando ya hubo terminado de hablar sus ojos habían derramados varias lágrimas y no iba a parar. Taichi se quedó de piedra; si bien eso era lo que más había querido escuchar de los labios de Sora nunca lo esperó.

Al oír los sollozos de la joven, quien intentaba inútilmente controlar su llanto, Taichi salió de sus ensoñaciones, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, la levantó y acto seguido la abrazó como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo.

―Yo también te amo Sora. Ahora no hay nada de lo que preocuparse porque ambos hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos; sé que es probable que Yamato nos odie después de esto pero es mejor eso a vivir en una mentira ―trató de consolarla―, después de todo tarde o temprano se hubiese sabido la verdad y es preferible que lo sepa de ti misma que de terceras personas.

―Lo sé Taichi, y gracias por presionarme, si no lo hubieras hecho jamás habría tomado una decisión. Ahora debemos decirle a Yamato lo antes posible y creo que después de la pelea de ayer es mejor, estará a la defensiva, quizás con eso lo pueda tolerar.

―Vamos entonces ―Taichi sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa. Tomó a Sora de la mano y salió con ella del local―. Iremos al hospital y no me importa que pase allá, deberá atendernos.

Extrañamente, y a pesar las circunstancias, el rostro de Sora sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Y Taichi estaba en iguales condiciones, por fin estaban haciendo lo correcto y por suerte no era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mimi por fin había logrado dormirse y no gracias a su fuerza de voluntad; el mismo Yamato le agregó un potente calmante a su suero, el cual conectar fue toda una odisea pues la castaña se negaba terminantemente a aceptarlo; finalmente accedió cuando se le hizo notar lo poco que había comido tras el incidente y que si seguía así se deshidrataría.

En esos momentos la joven debía ir por el séptimo sueño. Al menos Yamato estaba seguro de que no tendría pesadillas; él se encontraba sentado al lado de la joven con una carpeta llena de papeles con el historial policial tanto del actual ataque a Mimi como del asesinato de sus padres; allí se relataba cómo habían muerto los señores Christensen; incluso el rubio había logrado que el jefe de los detectives que seguían el caso le diera unas cuantas copias de la escena del crimen, dichas fotos además mostraban los cuerpos inertes de los padres de Beth. Si verlos de esa manera y sin ningún tipo de lazo afectivo había sido choqueante para Ishida, entonces para Elizabeth debió ser mil veces peor, y puede que incluso se quedara corto con la cifra.

Luego de leer cómo supuestamente había sucedido todo, compendió el porqué del estado de su paciente, y se recriminó por haber sido tan duro con ella la noche anterior. Había echado por la borda cualquier ética profesional y sabía que eso podría hacerlo retroceder en todo lo que ya había ganado; esperaba que la joven lograra perdonarlo. Ahora más que nunca se había empeñado en ayudarla, en sacarla de la oscuridad en la que ella estaba sumida; se prometió que haría que Elizabeth no volviera a llorar con angustia ni con miedo.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento entró una enfermera de ya avanzada edad, le avisaba que dos jóvenes lo esperaban en su oficina y que habían insistido en que era urgente verlo. Él dudo un momento en si ir o no, pero al ver que la señora se sentaba al otro lado de la joven y le acariciaba la mano protectoramente decidió salir de la habitación.

Jamás pensó que se encontraría con ellos al entrar a su despacho.

―Buenas… ―saludó al tiempo en que se sentaba en su lugar, frente a ellos, detrás del escritorio.

―Yamato… siento todo lo que ocurrió ayer, sé que dije cosas feas que en verdad no estaba sintiendo, pero es que estaba ahogada y no era capaz de darme cuenta.

―Yo también lo siento, Sora, tampoco te traté muy bien que digamos ―el rubio la miró unos segundos y luego pasó su vista hacia su amigo―. Pero no entiendo por qué has venido con Taichi.

―Es por eso que hemos venido, es algo que nos compete a los dos ―dijo la pelirroja. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, no entendía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí, pero el ambiente era lo suficientemente tenso como para saber que no era nada bueno.

―¿Y qué es? ―cuestionó de inmediato―. Tengo una paciente de alto riesgo a la que no puedo dejar sola mucho tiempo.

―Verás Yamato… ―comenzó Taichi, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para poder hablar―. Te engañamos. Sora y yo hemos mantenido una relación desde hace un tiempo, nos pareció que no era justo… debíamos decírtelo…

―Lo siento Yamato, yo no quise… ―murmuró la joven, justo antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a acumularse en sus ojos.

Yamato se quedó de piedra. No podía ser cierto ¡No podía! ¿Y él se hacía llamar su mejor amigo? ¿Dónde había quedado la lealtad? ¿Y qué había de Sora? ¿No le había jurado amor eterno y nunca engañarlo?

―No es cierto ―el rubio negó con la cabeza―. No cierto…

―Lo siento Yamato, pero es verdad ―se disculpó Takenouchi―, creo que lo mejor para nosotros sería que nos separáramos, ya no hay amor, ni de parte mía, ni de tu parte, lo sabes…

―¡Y por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes! ―exclamó el rubio―. ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar a meterte quizás cuantas ocasiones con él antes de decírmelo? Y tú ―miró a Taichi con desprecio―. ¿Te hacías llamar mi amigo? ¡Un amigo no hace esa clase de cosas! Kami, creí en ti, creí en ustedes… Yagami, tuviste el descaro de sugerir que engañaba a Sora ¡Cómo puedes ser así!

Sora se escondió en el asiento, mientras que Taichi se sentó más derecho aún ―Lo siento Yamato, perdón, sé que hice mal, que traicioné tu confianza. No pretendo que nos perdones de inmediato, pero espero que algún día puedas hacerlo; siempre fui impulsivo… y siempre amé a Sora, lo sabes perfectamente, y aunque traté de controlarme, cuando llegué a este lugar no pude evitar que florecieran nuevamente mis sentimientos, y lo mismo le pasó a ella conmigo.

―Yamato, sabes que me quieres, tanto como yo te quiero a ti, pero no me amas, se nota en tu actuar, en tu forma de ser, somos más como hermanos que novios ―trató de consolarlo ella―, y aunque yo fui la que falló, no fue por nada, lo nuestro ya no iba bien desde hace tiempo, pero nos negamos a aceptarlo, ahora quiero hacer bien las cosas y tratar de hacer el menos daño posible.

Ishida se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños ―Perfecto, todo está claro, cuando vuelvas a casa no me encontrarás allí…

―No… es que la que se irá seré yo, estaré con Taichi…

―Claro, claro, como quieras, no me importa ―el rubio estaba en etapa de negación. Eran tantos momentos juntos, tantas anécdotas, tanto tiempo juntos. Ishida se puso de pie y los miró con repulsión―. Yo… voy a ver a mi paciente… ustedes… Váyanse a la mierda, hagan lo que quieran, me tienen sin cuidado.

Con unas ganas crecientes de vomitar salió corriendo del lugar y se internó en lo más recóndito del hospital, en uno de los baños para hombres menos transitados del lugar. En ese momento no le importó el estado de Elizabeth, ni su hermano, ni nada. Quería matar a Taichi y a Sora por engañarlo de esa manera. ¿Por qué echar por la borda todo lo que habían vivido?

Se lavó la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo ¿A quién engañaba? Ella tenía razón en lo que había dicho: no la amaba, la quería mucho, pero ella no era capaz de apasionarlo, de enternecerlo, de hacerlo perder noción del tiempo cuando se encontraban frente a frente. Era cierto, habían estado en una relación más que nada por obligación, por miedo a la soledad.

Le dio un puñetazo al espejo con tal fuerza que logró quebrarlo y de paso se hizo incontables cortes en la mano que sangraban fuertemente, y se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ver el rojo líquido fluir desde su extremidad al lavamanos.

―Así que así se siente… ―por fin entendía una de las tantas conductas autodestructivas, antes conocía el fundamente científico, ahora lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua limpiara la herida, su propio cuerpo se encargaría del resto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Ni idea, pero le sirvió para pensar en todo lo ocurrido, llegando a la conclusión de que lo que más le había dolido era el engaño por parte de dos personas que significaban mucho para él. No podía negar que se encontraba ahogado en la relación que mantenía con Sora y que el hecho de que ella hubiera terminado con él le sacaba un peso de encima; pero no sería fácil para él perdonar a la nueva pareja justamente por lo mencionado anteriormente: La traición.

Volvió a lavarse la cara y las manos y salió de su escondite. Ya había llorado, había gritado, incluso se había cortado, ahora debía ser fuerte, y tenía una razón para serlo: una joven de castaño cabello y ojos tristes.

Entró a la habitación y vio que la enfermera seguía en la misma posición; ella al verlo le sonrió, arrugando más de lo que ya estaba, su rostro ―Doctor Ishida, es una muchachita preciosa, he oído todo lo que ha pasado, es una lástima como se va perdiendo gente…

―Ciertamente, pero yo trataré de sacarla del vacío, ahora más que nunca.

La mujer se puso de pie, con su vista fija en la mano del psiquiatra ―Veo que además de haber estado llorando se ha peleado con algún vidrio.

―Bu-bueno… yo… ―la señora le tomó un hombro, para tranquilizarlo.

―No se preocupe, doctor, todos tenemos penas, algunos más que otros, pero nadie se salva; iré por un kit de curación.

El rubio sonrió al ver la actitud de la enfermera, la que se había comportado como una madre; seguramente la suya le habría dicho algo parecido si se hubiese encontrado cerca de él, ya la llamaría por teléfono.

La mujer llegó minutos más tarde y se dispuso a curar a Yamato, el cual se dedicó a comentarle todo lo sucedido con Sora y Taichi, y de cómo se había ido deteriorando la relación con su ex -pareja. La mujer, de nombre Violet, lo escuchó pacientemente, sin decir palabra alguna.

―Ya está listo, no olvide limpiar la herida dos veces al día. Ya en unos tres días podrá quitarse la venda.

―Gracias por todo, Violet, por escucharme y limpiarme.

―Para eso estamos ―respondió la mujer―. Ahora escuche su corazón y viva todas las etapas que significa un rompimiento como aquel, después de todo vivió bastante tiempo con la joven. No la odie, piense que tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo, de decirle la verdad antes de que todo empeorara; quizás no vuelvan a ser amigos, pero somos más felices mientras menos odio tengamos en nuestros corazones.

Violet salió del lugar dejando a Yamato y Mimi solos con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hikari cortó el celular y miró a su novio ―Ya le han contado a Yamato.

El rubio apretó los puños ―¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Ella negó con la cabeza ―No lo sé. Según Taichi gritó un poco y luego los dejó solos, después de eso no pudieron encontrarlo.

―Creo que debería ir a visitarlo, darle mi apoyo, estando así me siento inútil.

―Te acompaño ―se apresuró a decir la castaña―, tú hablas con tu hermano y yo te espero en algún lado, no me va a faltar dónde curiosear.

El rubio depositó un beso en la frente de su novia ―Gracias Hikari, siempre estás ahí para mi, eres un gran apoyo.

―Lo mismo digo ―concordó―, has estado en los buenos y en los malos momentos junto a mí.

Salieron de hotel hablando de cosas banales: de cómo estaba el clima y de si luego de hablar con Yamato comerían pizza o comida china.

Por suerte para ellos, un taxi no tardó en pararles por lo que el trayecto al hospital fue más corto de lo que habían pensado. Pero el tiempo que se ahorraron por tomar taxi en vez de bus lo perdieron buscando a Yamato.

Una enfermera fue en busca de él pero éste tardó en llegar, cosa que tenía a Takeru casi tirándose los cabellos de los nervios. Por suerte para la paciencia de Takaishi (y su pobre cuero cabelludo) Ishida llegó pocos minutos después de que el menor de los hermanos comenzara a dar vueltas por la sala de espera como león enjaulado.

No hicieron falta las palabras, primero se dio el abrazo entre hermano, y luego Hikari hizo lo mismo, brindándole su apoyo.

Ambos hermanos desaparecieron y Hikari se dedicó a hojear aburridas revistas de moda que además se encontraban en francés, si al menos hubieran estado en inglés al menos hubiese sido menos difícil entenderlas.

Absorta en la crítica mental que hacía a un vestido floreado no notó que su celular sonaba, hasta que éste subió el volumen al máximo.

―¿Diga? ―contestó extrañada.

―_¿Hikari? Soy Miyako…_

―¡Miya-chan! ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo ―saludó.

―_No hay tiempo que perder Hikari. Escucha con atención, la vida de Mimi depende de lo que hagas ahora, no me pude comunicar ni con Takeru ni Yamato, tenía que recurrir a ti._

―Me estás asustando Miyako ¿Qué sucede? Ni siquiera sé cómo podría ayudar a Mimi, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y…

―_Mimi es la paciente de Yamato, ayer la atacaron unos tipos pertenecientes a una mafia internacional, nosotros vamos camino a Estados Unidos. Ahora escucharme, Ken tiene un informante, le acaba de decir que ahora irán en busca de Mimi, debes alertar a Yamato para que la esconda._

―No es posible…

―_Si la encuentran entonces ella… Kami, podrían incluso llegar a matarla._

―No te preocupes. Ahora voy a buscarlos, ustedes traten de llegar pronto… ―dijo Hikari mientras tomaba su cartera y al vuelo se la colgaba al hombro.

―_Gracias Hikari, te llamo en unos veinte minutos._

La castaña recorrió toda la planta de salud mental en busca de Yamato y su novio, preguntándole a cuanta enfermera se le cruzaba por el camino. Finalmente dio con ellos; estaban escondidos en un baño.

―Yamato, apresúrate, no hay tiempo ―informó la castaña con el aliento entre cortado.

Ambos rubios se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y la observaron extrañados ―¿Qué ocurre Hikari? Estás pálida ―preguntó su novio.

―Es Mimi ―respondió de inmediato―, no hay tiempo, debes esconderla ―la castaña hizo un ademán de salir del lugar, pero la voz de Yamato la interrumpió.

―¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Mimi si no sabemos dónde está?

Ella se volteó y lo observó seriamente ―Miyako me llamó por teléfono hace unos minutos, me dijo que una de tus pacientes fue atacada ayer; esa paciente es Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa.

Los ojos azules de Yamato mostraron miedo y sintió que por unos instantes su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	10. Capítulo Diez: Escape I

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Ella se volteó y lo observó seriamente ―Miyako me llamó por teléfono hace unos minutos, me dijo que una de tus pacientes fue atacada ayer; esa paciente es Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa._

_Los ojos azules de Yamato mostraron miedo y sintió que por unos instantes su corazón se detuvo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Diez: Escape I**

Yamato perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos; de no haber sido porque Takeru se encontraba cerca de él y alcanzó a atajarlo habría terminado de pompas en el piso.

―¡Yamato! ―exclamó Takaishi, sujetando a su hermano de la cintura.

Comenzó a sudar frío, y una sensación de pesar estomacal se apoderó de él ―Tiene que ser mentira, debe serlo, Hikari, es probable que hayan estado gastándote una broma y…

―Y nada ―le interrumpió ella―. Miyako jamás bromearía con algo así, además ¿Por qué vendría ella y Ken si no fuera por algo realmente grave?

―¿Cómo es que ellos tienen conocimiento de la situación? ―insistió Ishida. Simplemente se negaba a creer que esa jovencita con más cortes en los brazos que años vividos, fuera su antigua compañera de aventuras.

―¡No lo sé! ―exclamó la castaña―. Miyako me dijo que llamaría en un rato más. ahora por favor, vayamos a esconder a Mimi. Por último, si no es ella la devolveremos luego de unos días ¡Qué sé yo! Podría ser grave, Yamato, tú no escuchaste la voz angustiada de Miyako, y si bien no tengo idea de qué es lo que está ocurriendo prefiero prevenir.

Yamato se soltó de Takeru, quién sólo observaba a los otros dos presentes alternadamente, si Hikari estaba confundida con la situación, entonces él mucho más.

Ishida se lavó la cara con la mano que no tenía vendada, intentando alejar cualquier clase de pensamiento. Debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo, no podían juntarse tantas cosas malas en un solo día ¿O sí? Y si esa chica era efectivamente Tachikawa ¿Cuántas otras cosas estaba escondiendo la joven? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Al ver la angustia marcada en el rostro de su hermano, Takeru decidió intervenir ―Hikari, lo que nos estás diciendo es algo bastante serio y grave por lo demás ¿Estás segura de que no fue una broma de mal gusto?

La joven soltó un suspiro al tiempo en que taconeaba el piso ―¿En qué idioma lo quieres, T.K.? ¿Me ves cara de broma? No. Y te puedo asegurar que Miyako no me mentía, no en vano ella se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Mimi, sé que no sería capaz de jugar con nosotros de esa forma.

―Yo no puedo creer que ella sea Mimi, me es totalmente imposible de pensar ―Yamato movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos, e iba a seguir haciéndolo cuando las imágenes de los cuerpos de los padres de Elizabeth llegaron a su mente―. Kami-sama, podrían ser ellos.

Sin esperar a sus dos compañero, Yamato salió corriendo del baño casi a tropezones; debía llegar cuanto antes a la habitación de Elizabeth y chequear esas fotos; Hikari y su hermano servirían para comprobar si estaba equivocado o no.

La joven Yagami no tardó en seguir a su cuñado, mientras que Takeru partió en la alocada carrera segundos después; y vaya que les costó seguirle el paso a Ishida, nunca lo habían visto correr con tal velocidad.

El trío terminó jadeante dentro de una blanca y fría habitación hospitalaria. En la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de una durmiente joven de cabellos castaños había una carpeta que Yamato no tardó en vaciar, de ella cayeron varias hojas llenas de escritura, y una decena de fotografías. Dentro del lugar, además, se encontraba una enfermera, la cual se volteó a ver, extrañada, al trío de jóvenes que tenía en frente.

―La llaman de la central, necesitan una enfermera para el paciente de la setecientos cinco ―mintió Yamato, para que la enfermera que cuidaba a Mimi en ese momento saliera del lugar y los dejara solos.

―Éstas son las fotografías que me enviaron, son del asesinato de los padres de mi paciente, Elizabeth Christensen, son bastante fuertes, pero les pido por favor que reconozcan a esas dos personas ―comentó Ishida―, el rostro de ambos está intacto, según el forense fue una bala directo al corazón lo que los mató, pero también recibieron una paliza gigantesca.

Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron miradas. Pero obviaron las fotos y pasaron directamente a lo que tenían en frente: La chica que dormía en aquella cama.

Hikari fue la primera en acercarse, aún sin creer que la pálida joven que yacía dormida cual princesa de cuentos de hadas podía ser amiga de la infancia. Recorrió su vista desde el rostro ojeroso de Christensen hasta su brazo izquierdo, para reparar en la enorme cantidad de cicatrices que tenía la joven.

―No puedo creerlo. No pareciera ser ella… ―susurró con pena. Su novio no tardó en posicionarse a su lado y abrazarla por los hombros―. Sin embargo, el parecido es enorme, es que si no es ella entonces se trata de un clon.

Takeru observó a la supuesta Mimi que tenía en frente de él, e hizo memoria; recordó los ojos marrones de ella, su largo cabello castaño siempre brillante y la sonrisa característica de ella ―Si bien yo no puedo ver sus ojos, su cabello está notablemente deteriorado y no muestra ninguna sonrisa… Kami… Yamato, no puedo negar el inmenso parecido que hay entre las dos.

Cuando Takaishi dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor, lo encontró casi al lado de la puerta, mirando el piso ―¿Qué haces ahí? Tienes que verla tú también.

El aludido negó con la cabeza ―No quiero verla.

―¿Qué dices? ¡Tenemos que identificarla lo antes posible! ¿No te das cuenta de que si se trata de nuestra amiga estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso? ―cuestionó el menor de los hermanos, sin entender porqué Yamato reaccionaba de esa manera. Hikari sólo podía observar la escena boquiabierta ¿Por qué se negaba a cooperar? ¿Tan difícil le era enfrentar la verdad?

―Takeru, no me pidas que la mire. No quiero comparar a la vieja Mimi Tachikawa con esta nueva imagen porque son dos seres totalmente distintos; no quiero ver que ella siempre estuvo frente a mis narices y yo no pude notarlo siendo que hasta Taichi lo sugirió en cuanto vio su ficha médica ―acto seguido, Ishida dejó las fotografías sobre la silla y salió de la habitación, ante la estupefacta mirada de Hikari y su hermano, quienes sólo atinaron a mirarse.

―Aún está en negación y él mismo debe saberlo ―dijo el ojiazul―, después de todo es psiquiatra ―Takeru soltó a su novia y tomó las fotografías, las que observó detalladamente una por una; por cada imagen que veía su rostro se iba descomponiendo más y más.

―T.K. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hikari algo temerosa acercándose a su novio. Le quitó las fotografías de las manos y luego de un par de minutos en total silencio se las devolvió al tiempo en que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer libremente por sus mejillas. Takeru por su parte volvió a mirarlas una y otra vez, hasta asegurarse de lo que veían sus ojos no era mentira.

―Son los señores Tachikawa ―dijo él con total convicción―. Es que no hay duda de ellos, si Yamato no quiere creerlo entonces que le haga un examen de DNA.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Hikari. Pero no le dio tiempo de seguir lamentándose, su celular le avisaba que tenía una llamada y por suerte era de Miyako― ¿Sí? Miyako por fin llamas… ajá, sí, sí, está acá… sólo dime que hacer y cómo. La sacaremos lo antes posible. No, está durmiendo, prefiero no despertarla hasta que sea necesario.

La conversación se extendió por un par de minutos más, tiempo que Takeru uso para buscar en el armario de la habitación algo en dónde poder guardar las pocas pertenencias de Mimi; en una esquina encontró un bolso, y no tardó en comenzar a guardar la ropa y demás cosas en él; para cuando su novia hubo colgado el celular le faltaba empacar solamente algunos zapatos.

―Vaya, sí que has sido rápido, Takeru.

―Te oí hablar con Miyako y por lo que entendí debemos sacar a Mimi de acá cuanto antes ―cerró el bolso y se lo extendió a Hikari―. Yo la cargaré así que tú lleva sus cosas.

El rubio se acercó para tomar a la joven y justo en ese instante un griterío comenzó a oírse en el lugar. La pareja se miró por unos segundos, sospechando de qué podía tratarse.

―¿Serán ellos? ―se atrevió a preguntar Yagami. Y la respuesta no llegó de parte de su novio, sino que del hermano de éste.

―Están acá ―informó Yamato entrando de improviso a la habitación―, vienen a buscarla.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de los dos más jóvenes, el mayor de los Ishida se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Mimi; sin mucho cuidado le quitó la aguja que le suministraba suero y la que le inyectaba el calmante ―Takeru, pásame la frazada que está en el armario.

El aludido se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedían. Yamato sentó a Mimi, la que, verdaderamente parecía una muñeca de trapo. Primero la cubrió con la sábana blanca y terminó por ponerle la frazada encima, tratando de esconderla lo más posible. Luego se quitó la bata blanca que lo identificaba como médico y se desordenó el cabello; todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Hikari y su hermano.

La Yagami, al ver la poca delicadeza con la que el mayor de los rubios trataba la durmiente Mimi, decidió intervenir ―Yamato, la vas a despertar ¿No crees que es mejor que…?

―Está sedada, no despertará sino hasta un par de horas más, como mínimo ―respondió al vuelo y sin dejar que la joven terminara de hablar―. Bien, ahora quiero que los tres salgamos de ésta habitación y finjamos que traemos a una paciente que intentó suicidarse; si tenemos suerte no nos descubrirán.

―Pero Yamato, ellos saben que Mimi está en ésta habitación ―le recordó Takeru.

―No, luego del incidente la cambiamos de habitación, y además, en el registro sale un número distinto de habitación a ésta y a la anterior en la que estaba, tendrán que buscar en esas dos antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar en venir acá.

Al abrir la puerta, Hikari notó que enfermeras corrían de un lugar a otro, con histeria. Le dejó el paso libre a Yamato, quién les informó que tomarían el ascensor de operaciones. Comenzaron a caminar con prisa, pero tratando de no levantar sospecha, dejando a Yamato al medio. Mimi por su parte ni se movía.

―A la derecha ―susurró Yamato. El cuarteto giró en la esquina y terminaron topándose frente a frente con dos gigantescos hombres vestidos de negro y cargados con revólveres.

Hikari tragó saliva, notablemente nerviosa, pero Yamato era la frialdad en persona, si tenía miedo o no, era un completo misterio para todos los que lo observaban.

―¿Qué tienes ahí? ―preguntó uno de los sujetos.

―A mi hermana menor ―respondió de inmediato el rubio―. Trató de suicidarse, se tomó un frasco completo de pastillas.

El hombre de negro los observó detalladamente, entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente les dejó el paso libre ―Ni una sola palabra de lo que han visto, sino te vuelo el cerebro de un disparo ―amenazó a Yamato, quién se mantuvo sereno.

Sin esperar otra palabra, reanudaron la marcha. Hikari soltó un suspiro, ya más aliviada y Takeru miraba de vez en cuando por sobre sus hombros para ver a los tipos que los habían detenido anteriormente. Volvieron a doblar en una esquina y se detuvieron frente al ascensor, esperando a que éste llegara.

La castaña se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosamente, mirando fijamente como los números en el panel que indica el piso en el que el elevador se encontraba cambiaban poco a poco. Takeru no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano, el cual, por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde. Lo que sí pudo notar Takaishi era como Yamato evitaba a cualquier costa mirar siquiera hacia Mimi, abrió la boca para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron por la esquina los dos tipos que habían dejado atrás.

―¡Quietos ustedes! ―gritó uno de ellos, apuntándolos con la pistola―. ¡Entréguennos a la joven!

A los tres se les heló la sangre. Takeru no tardó en tomar a su novia y esconderla tras de si.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó Yamato sin siquiera inmutarse―. ¿No se dan cuenta de que si no me apresuro mi hermana morirá?

Uno de los tipos soltó una carcajada al momento en que levantaba su revólver y apuntaba a Yamato ―¿Nos crees estúpidos? De ser cierto no estarías en esta sección del hospital, sino que en urgencias ¿O me equivoco, Doctor Ishida?

Hikari se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tratando de tragarse un grito de horror. Terminó pegándose a la espalda de su novio, quién estaba tan asustado como ella. Él solamente la tomó de la mano y le hizo una muda seña para que se acercara lentamente hacia el ascensor, el que de un momento a otro llegaría al piso; esa era la única manera de salvarse.

Yamato se tensó, dirigió una rápida mirada a la pantalla que mostraba en qué piso iba el elevador, sólo dos más y podrían considerarse a salvo.

―¡Se las robó a una enfermera! Ella está internada acá, la acabo de encontrar inconsciente y con un frasco vacío en las manos ―mintió el mayor de los hermanos, tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente sereno, pero a la vez desesperado para que los demás creyeran su actuación. Un piso y el elevador llegaría.

Uno de los sujetos pareció dudar y por lo mismo bajó el arma ―En ese caso no te importará que le eche un vistazo a la joven para descartar cualquier clase de farsa. Porque te aseguro que si estás mintiendo te volaré los sesos a ti y a todos los que se me crucen.

El rubio volvió a mirar el elevador y Takeru entendió las intenciones de su hermano, por lo que tomó a su novia de la mano y dio un último paso, quedando casi pegados a la puerta.

―Adelante. Puedes verla, pero rápido porque tengo prisa, si llega a morir, será tú culpa

Hikari abrió enormemente los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir Yamato ¿Acaso estaba loco? Si ellos veían a la chica seguramente se darían cuenta de que era Mimi se la llevarían y de paso matarían a todos los que estaban ahí, incluidos ellos. Miró a su novio, éste le devolvió una mirada que logró tranquilizarla, seguramente Yamato ya había ideado un plan del que ella no estaba enterada.

El tipo no alcanzó a dar un paso al frente cuando el ascensor llegó a destino y abrió sus puertas, Takeru no tardó en empujar a su novia hacia adentro para luego agarrar a su hermano de la camisa y hacer lo mismo; todo pasó tan rápido que Hikari ni se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó de pompas en el suelo observando lo que pasaba; a su lado un par de enfermeras y un médico miraban extrañados la situación.

La joven no tardó en gatear para alcanzar el panel donde se encontraban los botones y se apresuró en apretar el de cierre y luego marcar el primer piso; mientras se cerraba la puerta pudo ver las caras de los tipos que los perseguían y segundos después se escucharon un par de disparos.

―No podemos quedarnos acá, seguramente tratarán de interceptar el ascensor ―dijo Yamato y luego se volteó hacia el médico―. Soy el doctor Yamato Ishida. Debe avisar a los superiores que tenemos un código amarillo proveniente del sector de salud mental, los guardias están enterados de todo, sabrán que hacer; ahora les pido que si llegan a interrogarlos unos tipos de negro no les digan hacia dónde fuimos, por favor, ésta chica corre peligro de muerte.

La conversación se vio truncada ahí, pues Hikari, al oír los planes de Yamato, detuvo el ascensor dos pisos más abajo. Los cuatro amigos abandonaron el lugar, dejando mudos a los otros tres ocupantes del elevador.

Caminaron por un pasillo poco transitado hasta encontrar una oficina vacía y refugiarse ahí. Yamato aprovechó para sentarse en una silla, aún con Mimi en sus brazos.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Yamato? ―preguntó Takuro, visiblemente asustado―. Ya se dieron cuenta de que te llevas a Mimi.

―Salir de este lugar ―respondió con simpleza―, no podemos ir al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto, es muy lógico, así que quiero que tú y Hikari tomen el pasillo de la derecha y vayan a la primera planta, salgan de aquí y vayan de inmediato a mi casa, yo haré lo mismo, pero tomaré un camino más largo, es más fácil que ustedes pasen desapercibidos.

Takeru no tardó en desaprobar el plan ―Pero Yamato, eso es muy peligroso y…

―Y nada ―lo cortó de inmediato―. Haz lo que te digo. Conozco este hospital como la palma de mi mano, sé por dónde escapar, tú no, así que por una vez hazme caso, soy tu hermano mayor, y aunque ya seas grande, en una situación como esta espero que tomes en cuenta mi opinión; te estoy protegiendo, a ti, a Hikari y a Mimi, no espero que me critiques, sino que colabores.

-B-asta chicos ―intervino la Yagami―. Todos estamos muy tensos, la situación es delicada y debemos actuar con rapidez ―la chica miró al par de rubios que tenía en frente―. Por mucho que no lo quieras lo que dice tu hermano es lo más lógico que podemos hacer. En verdad no se me ocurre nada mejor y el tiempo no es algo que nos sobre.

La castaña tomó a su novio de la muñeca, para arrastrarlo a la salida ―Pero Hikari ―iba a reclamarle Takaishi, pero la mirada de su novia lo hizo enmudecer, tenía razón, si se quedaban con Yamato sólo serían un estorbo, no ayudarían en nada―. Yamato, si no llegas a tu casa en dos horas yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.

Acto seguido Hikari y su novio dejaron el lugar. Yamato soltó un suspiro, intentando relajarse. Las cosas ya no podían empeorar más, él confiaba en eso; lograría sacar a Mimi de ese lugar, y con vida. Esperaría unos diez minutos antes de salir de su escondite para darle tiempo a su hermano y Hikari de escapar, no podía permitir que a alguno de ellos le ocurriera algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

* * *

La joven pareja caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos del hospital. Siguieron las indicaciones que Yamato les había dado, y justo al final del pasillo había un elevador de emergencia, se subieron a él y pulsaron el botón que los llevaría a la primera planta.

Hikari aprovechó el descenso para apoyar su frente en el hombro de su novio y soltar un suspiro.

―Yo pensaba que estas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas…

Takeru depositó un beso en la frente de su novia ―Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ya verás como todos salimos ilesos de esto…

Ella se separó de él y le sonrió con tristeza ―Como sea, ahora debemos vernos distintos.

Hikari no tardó en quitarse una polera de manga larga que llevaba bajo su polerón, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, logrando sacarle un sonrojo a su novio, pero ella ni se inmuto, no había tiempo para ponerse tímidos ―Ven, agáchate un poco ―pidió ella, Takeru obedeció y ella con rapidez y destreza le amarró la polera en la cabeza, a modo de pañuelo. Al menos a simple viste se vía diferente―. Ahora quítate ese polerón, yo lo usaré, así no nos reconocerán.

Takeru acató; por suerte, bajo el polerón, llevaba una camisa. La chica no tardó en colocarse ambos polerones, logrando así, verse un poco más rellenita. Y justo a tiempo, pues estaba terminando de subirse el cierre cuando el ascensor se abrió indicando que habían llegado a destino.

Bajaron y miraron a todos lados antes de buscar la salida pues habían terminado en un pasillo un tanto abandonado, así que Takeru, siguiendo su sentido de la orientación, siguió derecho, ya se toparían con alguna enfermera y le preguntaría cómo salir de ahí.

Ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y por qué no decirlo, tenían miedo. Porque no eran seres de hierro, estaban completamente seguros de que estaban envueltos en una situación de vida o muerte, fácilmente les dispararían si los encontraban.

Finalmente se toparon con una enfermera que les indicó como salir del lugar: les faltaba poco, pero jamás las cosas son perfectas pues cuando doblaron y vieron las puertas de entrada al hospital frente a ellos, aparecieron por uno de los pasillos de la derech, los mismos dos hombres; Hikari fue la primera en verlos y alcanzó a pensar en menos de dos segundos para terminar abalanzándose sobre su novio y besarlo en los labios, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de que Takeru entendiera el mensaje; ella quedó de espalda a los tipos, así que ahora era trabajo de su novio el cortar el beso cuando sus perseguidores desaparecieran.

Claramente el rubio no tardó en entender el mensaje, y mientras besaba mecánicamente a su novia, vigilaba celosamente cada paso que daban los sujetos, quienes llegaron a pasar por su lado y no notaron quienes eran. Segundos después de que hubieran desaparecido tres guardias pasaron siguiendo el rastro de ellos. Así que la pareja terminó por separarse y permitirse respirar.

―Es ahora o nunca ―le dijo Takeru a su novia, quién se estaba limpiando los labios con la manga del poleron, pues con tan largo beso se le habían mojado más de la cuenta. La tomó de la muñeca y, con paso rápido, se dirigió a la salida.

―Lo hicimos… ―murmuró Takaishi, y su novia le dio un apretón de manos, ambos lloraban, pues el miedo había sido inmenso, pero ahora estaban a salvo. El viento les golpeó el rostro, y sus corazones se tranquilizaron luego de tan loca carrera; ya estando fuera corrieron un par de cuadras para alejarse del hospital; seguidamente tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Yamato. Hikari rogándole a los dioses que Mimi y su cuñado salieran ilesos de todo, y Takeru pensando en la manera de poder ayudar a su hermano.

* * *

Los diez minutos que estuvo escondido en aquella oficina fueron uno de los más largos en la vida de Yamato Ishida. Había revisado el reloj a lo menos unas veinte veces en ese corto lapsus de tiempo, y parecía que éste se había detenido, pues las manecillas de su reloj parecían no moverse ni un milímetro.

Prefirió hacer algo para al menos sentir que el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Dejó a Mimi sentada en la silla que él estaba usando con anterioridad y comenzó a hurgar en la vitrina de medicamentos de aquella oficina, quizás allí lograría encontrar algo que le sirviera de arma de defensa; no tardó en encontrarlo: en una hilera habían varias ampollas de un fuerte anestésico. Yamato sonrió, ellos tenían revólveres, él a la química. Buscó unas cuantas jeringas y las llenó con dicho anestésico, quedándose con un total de cuatro, que guardó en sus bolsillos; eran dos tipos, y con solo una dosis caerían inconscientes en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente, cuando ya se hubo cumplido el tiempo, Yamato acomodó a Mimi en sus brazos y salió con sigilo del lugar. Dio un rápido vistazo a los tres pasillos que tenía cerca, asegurándose de no ver nada sospechoso; estando seguro de que nadie los seguía tomó rumbo por el pasillo de la izquierda, que, como él ya sabía de antemano, lo llevaría a un ascensor de servicio que generalmente usaban enfermeras y cocineras pues llegaba a la parte posterior del hospital, muy cerca de las cocinas y otras dependencias, como el sector de lavado y el lugar a dónde llegaba el camión recolector de la basura, un estrecho callejón que daba tenía salida a una calle trasera por la que no había gran tráfico, pero que de seguro pasaría algún taxi.

Tomó el ascensor, el que, como siempre, iba vacío a esa hora. Extrañamente se detuvo en el segundo piso y Yamato sintió que algo no iba bien; perfectamente podría ser alguna enfermera, pero había algo que le decía que no. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran alcanzó a oír la voz de uno de los tipos, sus sentidos se alarmaron y, con rapidez (pues no contaba con más de cinco segundos), dejó a Mimi en el suelo y sacó una de las jeringas e su bolsillo; rogó porque sólo hubiera un solo tipo, pues si estaban los dos, sabía que tenía pocas oportunidades de salir victorioso.

Y para su buena fortuna sólo uno de los tipos se subió al ascensor; vio que estaba de espaldas a él y que hablaba por celular. Se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó la jeringa en el cuello, inyectando todo el contenido de ésta de una sola vez. Él tipo, mucho más corpulento que él, no tardó en reaccionar y darle un codazo en el estómago, que logró sacarle la respiración y hacerlo retroceder hasta terminar pegado a una de las paredes des ascensor, con una inconsciente Mimi a sus pies y un gorila de tres metros frente a él apuntándolo con su arma.

―¿Creías que con una estúpida jeringa ibas a lograr neutralizarme? Imbécil ―el tipejo se sacó la aguja del cuello con brusquedad y Yamato comenzó a contar mentalmente, tenía quince segundos para que su atacante callera en un profundo estado de inconsciencia; quince segundos en los que perfectamente podría apretar el gatillo y matarlo, y de paso dejar el camino libre para la captura de la castaña.

Mientras tosía, el tipo se acercó a él y le puso el revólver en medio de la frente, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro ―Todo habría sido más fácil si nos hubieses entregado a Tachikawa cuando te lo pedimos, ahora te vas a morir y a ella la van a torturar hasta que diga dónde está lo que el jefe quiere.

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio, pero mirándolo desafiante, estaba casi seguro de que saldría de aquella situación.

…_Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos…_

Su atacante comenzó a temblar e Ishida sonrió triunfante ―Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso ―le dijo cuando ya el arma se encontraba en el suelo, pues los músculos del tipo comenzaban a fallar. El rubio aprovechó para darle un empujón que logró dejar fuera de combate a su atacante.

_...Uno…_

El tipo cerró los ojos, y no despertaría pronto, eso era seguro.

Yamato apoyó sus dos manos en la pared y dejó caer su cabeza, permitiéndose respirar; aún tosía un poco y tenía leves espasmos producidos por el miedo y la adrenalina generada ante una situación límite. Luego de lograr tranquilizarse volvió a tomar a Mimi, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de esta estaban levemente abiertos: los efectos de su sedante estaban pasando antes de lo esperado y había alcanzado a ver el rostro de Yamato y del tipo que estaba tendido en el piso. Y temió.

El trayecto que lo llevaría a las cocinas lo hizo sin problemas, llegando al lugar saldría por la puerta trasera y ya podría considerarse libre, pero no contó con que, justo en ese lugar, se iba a encontrar cara a cara con el segundo sujeto.

A esas horas del día las cocinas estaban llenas de personas preparando los distintos platos, con ollas humeando y un gran ruido que con suerte te dejaba escuchar, pero cuando entró al lugar todo estaba muy tranquilo, no se veía una sola alma en el lugar. Se notaba que el sitio había sido desalojado de alguna manera, porque las ollas todavía estaban en las estufas.

Con el ceño fruncido y caminando lento, Yamato se dirigió a la salida, pero cuando hubo llegado a la mitad del trayecto sintió pisadas tras de sí y posteriormente la voz de alguien.

―De acá no sales si no me entregas a la chica

El rubio cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, le había faltado tan poco. Lentamente se giró hasta quedar frente al segundo tipo, que se veía notoriamente más grande que el que había dejado tirado en el ascensor.

―¿Piensas que voy a entregártela? Olvídalo, ya le han hecho suficiente daño. No voy a permitir que acaben con la poca esperanza que le queda.

―No creo que estés en posición para dar órdenes ―le recordó el hombre, apuntándolo con su revólver―. Ahora, si me entregas a la chica tendré consideración contigo y te dejaré vivir; de todas formas si te mato a ella quedará en mis manos y tú perderás la vida, por dónde los veas las cosas están a mi favor.

La mandíbula de Ishida tembló ligeramente, de rabia e impotencia, había quedado a pasos de salvar la vida de Mimi y la suya propia, a segundos de darle una segunda oportunidad a la escura vida de Tachikawa y ahora todo su esfuerzo pareció inútil.

Mimi, quién ya había recuperado la conciencia pero no así la fuerza para moverse, sintió como Yamato la depositaba en el suelo, y sintió miedo ¿Acaso la iba a entregar? Sabía que él no tenía ninguna obligación para con ella, pero de todas formas le dolía que hiciera eso. Aunque por otro lado prefería que él la entregara y no muriera, no sería capaz de llevar el peso de otra muerte.

―Así me gusta, se nota que no eres un tipo estúpido y que valoras tu vida ―rió el hombre de negro.

Pero ni Mimi ni el atacante contaban con que Yamato ya tenía un plan en mente. Sacó una segunda jeringa y, dando un salto por encima de Mimi, se lanzó a atacar al tipo, el que sólo alcanzó a lanzar lejos su arma para sujetar a Yamato de las muñecas y darle un rodillazo en el estómago que logró quitarle todo el aire y dejarlo fuera de combate y tirado en el piso tosiendo.

Ya con Ishida fuera de la pelea, el tipo se acercó a Mimi, quién observó con miedo lo que se le avecinaba. Pero ella y sujeto volvieron a equivocarse cuando pensaron que Yamato no iba a volver a la carga. A pesar del dolor se arrastró por el suelo hasta tomar el tipo por el tobillo, el que de inmediato comenzó a patalear y darle golpes, pero Ishida parecía no querer soltarlo. No le importó el dolor y a pesar de que sus fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonarlo, él no podía dejar a Mimi en esas condiciones, tenía claro que la iban a torturar hasta el borde de la locura, la iban a maltratar, le iban a recordar una y otra vez la muerte de sus seres queridos y él no podía permitir que terminaran de borrar la sonrisa de ella; la volvería a ver feliz, volvería a ver esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, él se ocuparía de que así fuera.

―Así que quieres jugar al caballero andante ―dijo el enorme mastodonte, tomando a Yamato por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo, e tipo debía medio, al menos, una cabeza más que él, y claramente tenía más fuerza―. Pues hasta aquí llegaste, niñato estúpido.

Y el hombre comenzó a ahorcarlo con fuerza y rabia. Y por más que Yamato pataleaba y golpeaba, el tipo parecía no sentir nada de lo que él le hacía.

Habían quedado de tal manera que el rubio alcanzaba a mirar a Mimi, y se sorprendió de verla despierta, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas y con una expresión que demostraba lo asustada que estaba.

Mimi no podía moverse, al menos no lo suficiente como para hacer algo por ayudar a Yamato, y eso la frustraba enormemente; él estaba ahí, frente a ella, ayudándola y a punto de morir y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y la mirada de Yamato sobre ella diciéndole que escapara no ayudaba mucho, sólo estaba segura de una cosa: no iba a dejar a Yamato ahí.

De dónde sacó fuerzas para ponerse de rodillas es algo que jamás lograría explicarse, con dificultad gateó hasta llegar a un mesón y se apoyó de éste, y aún agachada comenzó a pasar su mano por la superficie en busca de algo con que ayudar, dio con un cuchillo y no dudó en usarlo. Nuevamente arrastrándose por el piso se acercó al tipo (el que por lo demás no se había percatado de que Mimi estaba tras él) y, sin dudarlo, le dio un profundo corte en el tobillo, seguramente le había cortado el tendón de Aquiles, porque de inmediato él cayó al piso, soltando a Yamato y gritando de dolor.

No tardó en volver a gatear y tomar la jeringa con la que anteriormente Yamato había intentado atacar y clavársela en la pierna al tipo. Todo aquello ocurrió ante la estupefacta mirada de Yamato, quién no había sido capaz de hacer nada debido a que había perdido levemente la noción de las cosas debido a la falta de aire.

Ambos no tardaron en acercarse, y observaron como el hombre se retorció de dolor en el piso hasta que finalmente el efecto de la inyección lo dejó inconsciente. Fue allí cuando Yamato dimensionó lo peligroso que fue el actuar de la chica, a la que tomó por los hombros.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Te pudo haber lastimado! ―le gritó para luego abrazarla.

―¡Pero si él te iba a matar a ti! ―lloró ella también, con desesperación, y murmurando un sinnúmero de cosas que Yamato no era capaz de entender―. Kami-sama, es por esto que yo no debo estar acá ¡Te dije que no te involucraras! ¡Ahora no podrás salir de esto, y querrán matarte! Yo no quiero eso… yo… yo debería estar muer… ―no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, el rubio había soltado el abrazo y ahora la miraba a los ojos.

―¡Nunca vuelvas siquiera a pensar en eso! ―le gritó furioso, y antes de que ella pudiera responderle cualquier tipo de cosa, le selló los labios con un beso.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	11. Capítulo Once: Escape II

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

―_¡Nunca vuelvas siquiera a pensar en eso! ―le gritó furioso, y antes de que ella pudiera responderle cualquier tipo de cosa, le selló los labios con un beso._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Once: Escape II**

Luego de tan repentino actuar por parte del rubio, Mimi no podía dejar de estar confundida ¿La había besado? ¡La había besado! Y ella no había sido capaz de hacer nada ¡Absolutamente nada! Ni responder, ni alejarlo, ni reír, ni llorar. Se había quedado quieta recibiendo el beso; en ese momento no importó nada. Olvidó por unos segundos el hecho de estar siendo perseguida y se sintió nuevamente como la joven que había sido tiempo atrás: con sueños, con anhelos, con deseos de vivir y reír. Cuando niña hubiese dado lo que fuera por recibir dicha atención por parte de Yamato, en cualquier otra situación la escena habría sido totalmente romántica y ella habría sonreído, pero lamentablemente esta ocasión era la excepción, las condiciones en las que se había dado el hecho distaba mucho de ser romántico o tierno.

El beso se vio cortado cuando las piernas de la chica fallaron, rompiendo el mágico momento y haciéndola volver a la realidad de manera abrupta. Por suerte Yamato alcanzó a atajarla y evitó así su caída.

―Aún estás débil por el calmante ―le dijo tranquilamente, sin siquiera darle una explicación por el reciente contacto, y ella tampoco la pediría; aunque le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que habló él, como si nada hubiese ocurrido ahí.

―Lo siento ―susurró aferrándose a él―. Jamás fue mi intención meterte en esto, por favor, desaparece ahora, antes de que te ocurra algo peor.

―Me parece que ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, si me retiro ahora todo habrá sido en vano, lo lamento pero no te voy a dejar sola en esto.

La castaña bajó el rostro, incapaz de decir algo, ni siquiera estaba totalmente lúcida como para pensar en ello, lo sabía y la hacía sentir impotente e inútil.

Yamato aprovechó el silencio y la falta de oposición por parte de la joven para dirigirse a la salida.

El trayecto que recorrieron, por un callejón trasero al hospital, para finalmente lograr tomar un taxi y alejarse del lugar se hizo en completo silencio, al igual que el camino a la casa de Ishida. Mimi aún parecía estar un poco sedada y de vez en cuando sus ojos se cerraban como si quisiera dormir, se notaba que se obligaba a si misma a no hacerlo y Yamato prefirió no entrometerse.

* * *

Cuando Takeru observó por la ventana que un taxi se detenía justo en frente de la casa de su hermano, no tardó en salir corriendo del lugar, no podían ser otros que ellos. Hikari lo siguió, eso sí, con más tranquilidad.

El mayor de los rubios salió del taxi y posteriormente ayudó a la castaña a hacerlo. Luego de tan agitado escape se notaba el cansancio en ambos, especialmente en Yamato, quien además estaba completamente magullado y algunos hematomas comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro; recién en ese momento Mimi advirtió que el rubio tenía el labio partido y una costra de sangre seca sellaba lo que anteriormente había sido una herida abierta, al igual que en su ceja.

La joven se pasó la mano por sus propios labios, para palpar lo que parecía también ser sangre seca, y no de ella precisamente.

Hikari no tardó en hacerse cargo de su amiga castaña, mientras que Takeru hacía lo propio con su hermano.

―Lamento haberme metido en tu cocina, Yamato, pero creí que era conveniente preparar algo de comer ―le dijo una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la casa y sentados en el sillón.

Se notaba claramente que Mimi no podía estar más confundida con todo lo que acontecía, no sólo estaba Yamato con ella, sino que también Takeru y Hikari ¿Acaso la habían descubierto? ¿Miyako les había dicho algo? Aquellas y un sinnúmero más de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su mente. Estaba aterrada con el solo hecho de pensar que involucraría a sus antiguos compañeros (y amigos) en una situación tan riesgosa.

―Disculpa… ―comenzó a hablar Hikari, dirigiéndose a Mimi, pero Yamato de inmediato la interrumpió.

―Su nombre es Elizabeth, Hikari ―informó él, mirando tranquilamente a su cuñada, pero enviándole un mudo mensaje―. Elizabeth, ellos Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi, él es mi hermano y ella su novia.

Takeru no tardó en entender, al menos superficialmente, lo que Yamato trataba de hacer, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que seguir con la farsa―. Un gusto Elizabeth.

―Lo mismo digo ―comentó la Yagami, intentando sonreír―. Me preguntaba si querías comer algo, he preparado algo de arroz y carne con verduras.

―Oh... es un gusto también ―respondió la aludida, algo extrañada ante lo que ocurría ¿No la reconocían? Al parecer no, pero el hecho la deja más tranquila, cosa que le permitió relajarse―. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, Hikari.

―Pero tienes que comer ―agregó de inmediato Yamato, sonando autoritario―. Hikari ¿podrías servirnos algo mientras yo converso una cosa con mi hermano? Aprovecha de mostrarle la casa a Beth, al menos donde está el baño para que pueda lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco.

―Oh, no es problema, Yamato, yo me encuentro bien y… ―nuevamente fue Ishida quién la hizo enmudecer.

―No, no estás bien, así que quiero que comas y luego te recuestes y descanses como es debido. Ya hemos pasado mucho por hoy y en verdad no quiero inyectarte otro calmante, sé que tampoco te gusta.

Hikari no tardó en ponerse de pie, casi horrorizada por las palabras del mayor de los hermanos, y tomó a Mimi del brazo, quién obedeció cual muñeca de trapo y, juntas, se perdieron entre los pasillos de la casa.

Yamato, cuando ya estuvo seguro de que no podrían oírlo, prosiguió a hablar con su hermano ―Muy bien, escucha atentamente, si ella llega a enterarse de que ustedes saben su verdadera identidad querrá escapar o algo para no involucrarlos más en el asunto.

―¿Y qué quieres que hagamos al respecto? ―preguntó Takaishi, cada vez más confundido.

―Deberán fingir que no la conocen, traten de comportarse lo más natural con ella, y por favor, si sienten lástima no lo demuestren.

―¡Yamato! ―exclamó el joven hermano, visiblemente molesto―. ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a sentir lástima? Es absurdo, es nuestra amiga y la queremos, no podríamos sentirnos así.

El mayor hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de Takeru ―Calma, no es todo lo que quiero decirte ―prosiguió―. Tenemos que salir de esta casa lo antes posible, es probable que los tipos que buscaban a Mimi ya estén en detención, pero en cuanto se sepa esa información no van a dudar en venir a buscarla acá, así que necesito que tú y Hikari vuelvan al hotel y busquen algún lugar seguro y apartado donde podamos escondernos mientras todo esto se calma, de pasada quiero que ustedes también se trasladen.

Takaishi asintió con la cabeza, robóticamente ―Bien, iré a buscar a Hikari entonces ―Takeru se puso de pie y observó a su hermano unos segundos, preocupado―. Creo que sería ideal que te pusieras a empacar algunas cosas de utilidad ahora mismo.

El ojiazul sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, para luego agregar ―Ah... otra cosa ―hizo una breve pausa―. Necesito que llames a Sora y a Taichi para que tampoco vuelvan a esta casa. Trataré de separar las cosas más importantes de ella, luego veré de qué manera se las hago llegar.

―No te preocupes hermano, yo les diré.

* * *

Cuando Takeru entró al baño se encontró a Hikari secando el cabello de Mimi con una toalla. La joven Tachikawa ya estaba completamente limpia y vestida; seguramente Hikari se había encargado de bañarla.

―Hikari, tenemos que irnos ahora, Yamato quiere descansar, dijo que él iba a servirle de comer a... Elizabeth ―Takaishi tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de nombrar a Mimi, por el miedo de decir, sin querer, su nombre real.

―Ya veo ―dijo la joven, entregándole la toalla a Tachikawa―. Lamento no haber podido conversar más contigo, Beth, me has caído de maravilla, espero verte pronto.

―Lo mismo digo Hikari, gracias por todo. Adiós Takeru ―respondió Mimi, mirando a la pareja a través del reflejo del espejo. Instantes después se regañó a si misma por la familiaridad con la que trató a los dos jóvenes. Tanta confianza no podía conseguirse de un momento para otro, seguramente de seguir así, la joven pareja no tardaría en reconocer su verdadera identidad; con ese pensamiento en mente continuó secando su oscura cabellera, con cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad, porque las cosas no podían empeorar ¿Cierto?

Dio un profundo suspiro antes de siquiera animarse a salir del baño. Se sentía sumamente cansada y su mente aún no estaba lo suficientemente despejada ¡Maldito calmante! Hasta podía imaginar lo que se sentía estar drogado (porque, en teoría, ella lo estaba). Se apoyó en el lavamanos, descansando, para luego incorporarse un poco más despierta.

Sabía que Yamato estaba herido y curarlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer; por lo mismo abrió una pequeña puerta, cubierta por un espejo, que quedaba justo a la altura de sus ojos, en frente del lavamanos, suponiendo que podría encontrar en el interior de aquella repisa algo que la ayudara con sus fines. Luego de unos instantes de búsqueda dio con lo que parecía ser un botiquín, dentro de él había alcohol, gasas, cinta adhesiva, entre otros químicos desinfectantes.

Aún un poco indecisa salió del cuarto de baño y se encaminó al living, lamentablemente Yamato ya no estaba en el lugar, y un profundo sentimiento de soledad la invadió de inmediato; para su suerte, el rubio no tardó en llegar a su encuentro, llevaba una bandeja con un par de platos y un vaso lleno con lo que parecía ser jugo.

—Tienes que comer, Beth —advirtió él, observándola fijamente, a lo que la joven desvío rápidamente la mirada—. ¿Qué llevas en las manos?

La castaña no tardó en comenzar a tartamudear una cantidad impresionante de palabras inentendibles, al tiempo en que estrujaba el estuche contra su pecho —Y-yo… bu-bu-bueno… yo…

Yamato dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro y se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombros y dirigirla con delicadeza hacia uno de los sillones y sentarla ahí; todo ante la nula oposición por parte de Tachikawa, quién sólo se limitó a observar cada uno de los movimientos de Yamato, desde que le quitó el botiquín y lo dejó a un lado, hasta que depositó la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—Sólo quería… curar… ya sabes, curar la herida que te dejó el tipo ese —dijo finalmente, sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la vista; de haberlo hecho se hubiese encontrado con los ojos totalmente conmovidos de Ishida, quién no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era capaz de seguir preocupándose por él siendo que era ella la que había sufrido la mayor parte del ataque ¿Cómo continuaba teniendo fuerzas para cuidar de los demás si su vida se desmoronaba poco a poco?

—Beth, soy médico, puedo curarme sólo ―trató de consolarla―. No te preocupes por mis heridas ahora, debes canalizar tus fuerzas a ponerte bien, en cuanto descansemos un poco partiremos de acá, mi hermano y su novia están haciendo todo en éstos momentos para que podamos escondernos en algún sitio seguro mientras buscamos una solución a esto.

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica —¿Sabes cuántos años llevo lidiando con esto? ¿Crees que ahora será distinto?

Yamato abrió enormemente los ojos e iba a agregar algo, pero la voz de la joven no le permitió ni siquiera chistar.

—¡Por Kami! ¡No tienes idea todo lo que he pasado! ―exclamó-. ¡He tenido que desprenderme de todo lo que he querido! Todo por el maldito miedo a que puedan seguir dañando lo que yo amo, es mi culpa, Yamato, única y exclusivamente mi culpa. Todo lo que más quise alguna vez se fue el día en que mis padres dejaron de respirar, ahí comenzó mi vida en este maldito infierno, y aún así… ―hizo una pausa para poder respirar―. ¿Aún con todo esto te atreves a decir que hay una solución? ¡No hay ninguna maldita solución! Es un círculo vicioso que se repetirá hasta que yo ceda o hasta que esté muerta ¿Y sabes cuál es la opción que tengo en mente? ¿Lo sabes…?

—¡Basta! —gritó él finalmente, logrando enmudecer a la joven, quién lo incluso un poco asustada―. Puedo entender que hayas pasado por cosas que ni yo ni el común de la gente haya vivido ¿Pero te vas a dar por vencida? ¿Piensas dejar que ellos ganen?

—¡Es que ellos ya ganaron! ―contraatacó.

—¿Cómo pueden haber ganado si tú aún estás viva?

—¿Le llamas estar viva a esto? —rió ella con ironía—. ¿A estar sedada todo el maldito día? ¿A que todos te observen con lástima? ¿A vivir en una cama de hospital?

—Elizabeth, lo único que quiero es ayudarte, pero si no comienzas haciéndolo tú no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer al respecto.

La joven bajó el rostro, concentrándose en el contenido del plato de comida que lentamente comenzaba a enfriarse —Yo… en verdad agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho lo que has hecho por mí, pero no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que se siente, Yamato, no tengo a nadie que me espere, cuando llegue a casa no habrá nadie en ella, ni siquiera un gato, porque sabes ¡Hasta eso asesinaron!

Yamato abrió enormemente los ojos, mas no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a la castaña ¿Qué tantas cosas más habían ocultas acerca de su pasado? ¿Cuántas situaciones y sentimientos Mimi seguía callando?

—Yamato… ellos tienen a mi mejor amigo ahora ¿Tú crees que me sentiré mejor sabiendo que yo sigo viva porque él murió?

—Beth, ya basta —terminó por cortar el tema el ojiazul—. Ya no da para más, ahora procura comer, nos largamos de acá en media hora.

Y con aquellas palabras Yamato abandonó la sala, dejando sola a la castaña, con sus miedos, fantasmas e inseguridades ¿Estaría bien Michael? Le rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el que aún estuviese con vida… y cuerdo.

* * *

Efectivamente Yamato no tardó más de treinta minutos en volver a la sala donde se suponía estaría Mimi; gran sorpresa se llevó al ver el plato completamente vacío y a Mimi durmiendo recostada en el sillón. Dejó en el piso el bolso que llevaba en esos momentos y se acercó a ella, sin atreverse a despertarla. Se veía demasiado tranquila en esos momentos, era casi como retroceder el tiempo y volver a ver el rostro de la niña de once años.

Terminó alejándose de ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, ahuyentando cualquier tipo de recuerdo que pudiera querer llegar a perturbarlo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y pidió un taxi, había hablado poco antes con su hermano y quedaron de juntarse en el hotel dónde él y Hikari se alojaban y desde ahí partir a Louisville (Kentucky), lo suficientemente lejos como para esconder a Mimi y encontrarse con Ken y Miyako, era un viaje largo y agotador sin duda, pero tanto él como Hikari y Takeru estaban más que dispuestos a hacer el esfuerzo.

El auto estaba frente a la casa de Ishida diez minutos después de haberlo pedido y Yamato no tuvo otra opción más que despertar a Mimi, la que, aún dormida lo siguió sin decir nada, y siguió dormitando todo el camino hacia el punto de encuentro.

Ya en el lugar Hikari y Takeru tenían todo preparado, pasajes comprados y reservaciones en un hotel bajo identidades falsas (cortesía de Ken, por supuesto).

—Bien Yamato, la idea es la siguiente —comenzó Takeru—. Bus directo hacia Lu… Lo…

—Louisville —se apresuró a decir la joven Yagami, riendo un poco al ver el enredo de palabras por parte de su novio—. Es un viaje largo. Mil doscientos treinta y nueve kilómetros aproximadamente, más o menos dieciséis horas de viaje, aunque yo presupuesto unas dieciocho porque seguramente tendremos alguna que otra escala entre ciudades para cargar combustible, comer, y esas cosas.

—Bueno, ya que está todo listo partamos ahora mismo ¿En cuánto rato más sale el bus?

—Seis y media. Ya tenemos a un taxi esperando para llevarnos al terminal de buses, así que podemos partir de inmediato si gustas —aclaró Takeru, Yamato se limito a asentir con la cabeza a lo que su hermano comenzó a caminar, seguido de su novia, rumbo al taxi.

Para ese entonces Mimi sólo era una muñeca de trapo que se disponía a hacer lo que los demás dijeran; estaba sumamente agotada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Todo el trayecto hacia el terminal se mantuvo en silencio, observando por la ventana y suspirando de vez en cuando, extrañamente se sentía tranquila al ver que Yamato no soltaba su mano en ningún momento, a pesar de estar hablando con su hermano de temas triviales.

Ya estando en el terminal guardaron el equipaje en la maleta del bus y tanto Yamato como Mimi subieron a ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos, mientras que la otra pareja compraba algunas cosas para comer durante el camino. La joven castaña optó por el puesto a la ventana y no tardó en sentarse allí, seguida del rubio quién, nuevamente, tomó su mano, pero esta vez habló.

—Beth, estarás bien. No quiero que me digas nada —se apresuró a decir al ver como la joven abría la boca para reclamar—. Sólo quiero que tengas un poco de esperanza ¿Si? Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te ocurra algo de nuevo, la policía está trabajando para rescatar a tu amigo con vida y sano.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos al ver que el rubio le pasaba la mano por la cabeza, paternalmente —Ahora sólo quiero dormir Matt —murmuró con voz ronca. Y Yamato sintió una punzada en el pecho al oírla decir su apodo como cuando eran niños.

—Duerme, yo estaré aquí.

Podría decirse que fue una fortuna conseguir los boletos del bus a esa hora, al tratarse de un viaje largo como aquel, hacerlo de noche y durmiendo era un plus al momento de no aburrirse. La primera en caer fue Mimi, seguida de Yamato y finalmente la joven pareja.

El paisaje cambió innumerables veces: urbe, campo, urbe, y nuevamente campo. A eso de las ocho de la mañana y con un luminoso rayo de sol golpeándole el rostro Mimi despertó de su largo sueño. Trató de estirarse para poder desentumecer los músculos, pero el peso de la cabeza de Yamato sobre su hombro se lo impidió, y ella no tenía corazón para despertarlo. Optó por observar el paisaje matutino que se alzaba frente a sus ojos a esa hora de la mañana, cruzaban lo que parecían ser campos de frutales en época de cosecha, pues ya a esa hora, y a pesar de la velocidad con la que el bus andaba, Mimi lograba divisar a los trabajadores subidos en las escaleras junto a los árboles. Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar sus veranos en la casa de los abuelos Tachikawa, quienes a pesar de no tener una gran plantación de ellos, podían jactarse de comer frutas frescas ¿Algún día las cosas volverían a ser como antes? ¿Ella volvería a tener veranos para recordar?

* * *

Las predicciones de Hikari fueron casi perfectas, llegaron al terminal de Louisville a medio día, y ya para las doce y media estaban en el ascensor del hotel que los llevaría a sus cuartos: habitación 707 para Mimi y Yamato y 708 para la joven pareja.

—Antes de que nos acomodemos, debemos reunirnos en la habitación de ustedes a discutir las medidas que debemos tomar ahora —indicó Hikari cuando el ascensor llegó al séptimo piso.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia dicha habitación. Dentro habían tres personas esperándolas. Mimi, quién fue la última en entrar, al levantar el rostro y encontrarse con ellos no pudo evitar impresionarse, su pulso se aceleró fuertemente, y de la pura impresión dejó caer el bolso que sostenía con sus manos, las que rápidamente cubrieron su boca.

—No puede ser… ―murmuró.

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	12. Capítulo Doce: Un rayo de luz

¡Salí de vacaciones! Así que por fin pude terminar este capitulo que lo tenía escrito a medias desde que publiqué el anterior. No ls aburriré más con disculpas; espero que sea de su agrado.

**Tengo una duda para los que más saben de cómo subir archivos. He visto que suben historias en formato 'de libro' ¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo hacer eso? He estado craneándome en las herramientas pero no he pillado nada, si alguien puede ayudarme se lo agradecería en el alma.**

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia dicha habitación, dentro habían dos personas esperándolas, Mimi, quién fue la última en entrar, al levantar el rostro y encontrarse con ellos no pudo evitar impresionarse, su pulso se aceleró fuertemente, y de la pura impresión dejó caer el bolso que sostenía con sus manos, las que rápidamente cubrieron su boca._

_—No puede ser… —murmuró._

* * *

**Capítulo Doce: Un rayo de luz.**

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una figura rubia, que ella conocía bastante bien, de no ser por los innumerables hematomas que se observaban en su rostro se podría haber dicho que se trataba de un muchacho bastante atractivo; pero la belleza física era lo que menos le importaba a Mimi en esos momentos. Al lado de él se encontraba Ken y una de sus mejores amigas: Miyako.

―¡Michael! ―gritó, al tiempo en que se lanzaba sobre él en un angustioso abrazo, no le importó Ken o Miyako, en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para su amigo ¡Kami! Había estado tan preocupada por él, y ahora estaba allí, frente a ella, con el labio partido y los ojos en tinta, pero vivo al fin y al cabo―. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo pudiste escapar?

Él le acarició la nuca, con tranquilidad y sonriendo, como si nada malo le hubiese pasado ―Tranquila, tranquila, ya estoy bien, será mejor que te sientes, tenemos muchas cosas que conversar… ―le dijo mientras la encaminaba a la cama y la sentaba allí. Todos los siguieron con la mirada y finalmente se ubicaron alrededor de Mimi, Michael sentado frente a ella sin soltar sus manos.

―Antes que nada, es tiempo de que seamos sinceros, Mimi ―dijo una voz masculina que se ubicó a la derecha de la joven: Ken. Ella lo observó con ojos suplicantes, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―Cariño ―ahora Miyako era quién se dirigía a su amiga―, Ya está bien, estás a salvo con nosotros, es tiempo de que empieces a dejar de lado tus miedos, no nos van a matar ¡Por Kami! Ken es uno de los mejores detectives que pueden existir.

La castaña observó a todos los presentes y de pronto se sintió enferma, mareada y con náuseas; Yamato, quién desde que habían ingresado a la habitación sólo se había limitado a observar a la castaña sin intervenir decidió que era momento de actuar y se ubicó a la izquierda de ella.

―Ya todos lo sabemos, Mimi ―confesó él―, Nos enteramos… bueno, ayer; cuando aún estabas sedada Miyako llamó a Hikari y…

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Mimi se soltó del agarre de Michael y se puso de pie y, como pudo, escapó de ese círculo que la observaba fijamente, ubicando su espalda en contra una muralla ―¡Ya todos lo sabían! ¡Y estaban fingiendo! ¡Me estaban engañando!

―Mimi tranquilízate ―le pidió Hikari, tratando de acercarse a su amiga, pero Tachikawa no tardó en extender sus brazos, evitando cualquier acercamiento hacia ella.

―Manténganse alejados de mi ―masculló ella―. No puedo creer que todos lo supieran.

Yamato se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó a Mimi, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias y protestas de ella; su rostro era inescrutable y ninguno de los presentes, incluído Michael, se atrevió a decir algo siquiera.

El rubio la tomó por las muñecas y las aprisionó contra la pared, de inmediato la castaña enmudeció, pero trató, en vano de soltarse del agarre. Luego de unos segundos forcejeando con Yamato (tiempo en el cuál todos los demás presentes sólo observaron lo que ocurría sin intervenir) finalmente la castaña se quedó sin fuerzas y se desplomó sobre Ishida, sollozando, pero abrazándolo, y él no dudó en imitar el gesto.

Nadie supo cuánto tiempo pasó Tachikawa abrazada al rubio, todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando él la tomó en brazos, medio adormilada y se encaminó hacia el baño de la habitación, seguido inmediatamente por Hikari y Miyako; mientras que Takeru, Ken y Michael salieron silenciosamente del lugar para reunirse en la habitación del primero, lo mejor era dejar a Mimi descansar.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba sentada en la amplia tina del baño del hotel, el agua le llegaba hasta el abdomen y las burbujas de jabón le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo que no se encontraba inmerso bajo el agua.

Miyako se encargaba de jabonar su larga cabellera castaña, mientras que Hikari hacía lo mismo con sus manos; bajo esa situación Mimi se sentía como una muñeca y lejos ya de parecerle desdichada su existencia, sonrió ampliamente. Hikari no tardó en notar la mueca.

―¿De qué te ríes, Mimi Tachikawa? ―preguntó ella, divertida.

Miyako de inmediato dejó de lado su labor y se ubicó junto a la pequeña Yagami, para observar a Mimi ―¿Qué está pasando acá?

La castaña las observó largamente, a ambas ―Nada, nada… ―Murmuró―. Es sólo que, mientras las observaba lavarme me sentí como una muñeca y recordé cuando éramos pequeñas y a Hikari le gustaba peinar mi cabello porque el de ella era corto.

Yagami sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras que Miyako fue más expresiva y se lanzó a llorar como una magdalena.

―Chicas, por favor… ―suplicó Mimi―. No lloren.

―¿Y qué se supone que hagamos entonces? ―respondió la joven de cabellos violetas, apoderándose del papel higiénico y sonándose la nariz―. No te he visto en años, te atacaron hace aproximadamente un día, pareces una tabla de cortar carne con todas esas cicatrices ¡Y te estás riendo! Eres desconsiderada Mimi Tachikawa, entérate.

Tras las palabras de la joven de anteojos, Hikari se unió a las risas de Mimi, ahora, enjuagándose las lágrimas producidas por una escena tan cómica como aquella, era como recordar los viejos veranos en las que las tres, junto a Sora, pasaban horas y horas riendo de nimiedades, conversando sobre chicos y comiendo helado.

―¡Basta, Miyako! ―exclamó Hikari, al observar como su amiga seguía llorando a mares―. Te acabarás todo el papel higiénico ¡No tienes vergüenza!

Mimi aprovechó que la atención se volcaba en la joven madre para sumergir su cuerpo en el agua y así enjuagarse el jabón y shampoo, con lo que quedaba lista para aplicarse el acondicionador, lo cual no tardó en hacer mientras observaba como Hikari intentaba arrebatarle el rollo de papel a Miyako, sin resultados muy fructíferos. Aún tranquilamente abrió nuevamente la llave de la ducha teléfono y se enjuagó por completo, estaba lista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus amigas quedaron perpleja al verla salir despreocupadamente de la tina y envolverse en una toalla.

―¡Mimi! Todo este lío del papel es por tu culpa, y así nos pagas ―puntualizó Miyako, mostrándole lo que quedaba con vida de papel, el resto se encontraba en el fondo del basurero o esparcido en pequeños pedacitos en gran parte del piso del amplio baño-

―Qué dirán las señoras del servicio ahora ―agregó negando con la cabeza Tachikawa―. Deberé ser sincera y comentarle que tengo un par de amigas locas que se pelearon a muerte el amor no correspondido del papel higiénico.

Y diciendo aquello salió disparada del baño, seguida rápidamente por Miyako y Hikari; logró esquivarlas un par de veces encaramándose en las dos camas de la habitación y saltando de un lado para otro, pero finalmente, cuando pasaba cerca de la puerta de entrada, la joven Yagami la alcanzó sujetándola de la toalla, logrando que la castaña cayera de boca, desprovista totalmente de cualquier prenda que pudiera protegerla, y justo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a Yamato, quién de inmediato fijó su mirada en el bulto que se encontraba justo bajo sus pies. Justo frente al rubio, a los pies de Mimi se encontraba Hikari con la toalla entre las manos y tras ésta, Miyako.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Mimi mantenía la mirada fija en Yamato; Yamato la alternaba entre Mimi, Miyako y Hikari, y estas últimas sólo podían observar el trasero desnudo de la chica con pudor y vergüenza y sin atreverse a hacer movimiento alguno; finalmente el rubio, robóticamente, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, media vuelta y cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, ellas no pudieron verlo, pero su rostro asemejaba a una ampolleta navideña en su máxima expresión.

La primera en estallar en carcajadas fue, por raro que parezca, Mimi, seguida rápidamente por sus dos acompañantes, quienes se sentaron a su lado, no sin antes cubrirla con la toalla nuevamente.

―Por favor ―rogó ella―, díganme que no me vio el trasero.

―No lo sé Mimi, sólo puedo asegurarte de que yo sí te lo vi. ―respondió Hikari, Miyako sólo asintió con la cabeza.

―Si antes no podía mirarlo a la cara, con esto mucho menos, he condenado las buenas relaciones por caer al piso exponiendo mi humanidad a Yamato.

―Bueno, tampoco es para tanto ―trató de consolarla Miyako―, digo, él es médico, seguramente ha visto a muchas personas, y con peor estado físico que tú en su trabajo.

―¡Pero no de panza en el suelo! ―exclamó poniéndose de pie y dirigirse a la que supuso iba a ser su cama mientras se hospedaran ahí, puesto que estaba su maleta y un par de batas color rosa, cosas que claramente Yamato no usaría.

No tardó en escoger un jean simple y una camisa amarillo pastel, y se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de las otras dos chicas presentes, quienes se encontraban sentadas en la cama de al lado.

―Lamento no haberte dicho que sabía que eras tú Mimi ―se atrevió a hablar Hikari―. Yamato nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, ya habías sufrido un shock lo suficientemente grande en ese momento como para tener que preocuparte porque nosotros supiéramos tu verdadera identidad.

―Lo sé, siento mi comportamiento ―se lamentó la aludida, bajando el rostro―, es sólo que… en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, fue todo tan rápido: ver a Michael vivo, a Miyako y a Ken, saber que ustedes sabían la verdad; me asusté demasiado, sigo asustada por lo que pueda llegar a pasarles a partir de ahora.

―No tienes porqué ―respondió Miyako, levantándose de su lugar para ubicarse junto a Mimi, Hikari no tardo en imitarla, tomando asiento a la izquierda de la castaña―. Ahora tienes a Ken trabajando a full por protegerte, y has notado que a pesar de los golpes, Michael está bien.

―Mimi… ―intervino Yagami―. Tienes que comenzar a confiar en nosotros, sé que lo que te ha ocurrido es grave y dudo que algún día logres olvidarlo, pero ya estamos en paso seguro, no sé mucho más sobre el tema, lo íbamos a hablar cuando llegamos pero…

―Sí, no hace falta recordar lo que hice.

―Lo que yo aún no comprendo ―comenzó Miyako―, Yamato no te dijo nada y, sin embargo, logró tranquilizarte con sólo mirarte un rato y luego rompiste a llorar como si tu vida dependiese de ello ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Mimí sonrió. ―Simplemente me hizo entender que estaría bien, que él estaba conmigo y que si quería llorar, que lo hiciera, pero que no me contuviera nuevamente.

―Y tiene razón ―agregó Hikari―, es tiempo de que te muestres al mundo tal y como eras antes. Las princesas pueden sufrir pérdidas y muchos dolores, pero siempre se ponen de pie y siguen adelante, Mimi. Y tú eres una princesa.

* * *

Luego de charlar gran parte del día y ponerle al tanto de lo que habían pasado en todos aquellos años en los que Mimi no tuvo contacto con Hikari principalmente, las tres jóvenes se reunieron al resto del grupo en la habitación matrimonial de Ken.

En el lugar Mimi no tardó en pedir disculpas por su comportamiento de la mañana y accedió, aunque a regañadientes, que todos los presentes formaran parte de su seguridad hasta que Ken pudiese detener a los agresores de Mimi, los cuales, según el mismísimo detective, caería dentro de poco según sus suposiciones, pues ya tenía una vaga idea de quién se trataba y sólo hacía falta terminar de atar unos cabos sueltos y el FBI actuaría.

También se enteró de que Michael trabajaba en conjunto a Ken, y que se había dejado atrapar adrede por los mafiosos con el fin de dar con quién era el culpable; lamentablemente perdió el pequeño GPS que lo hacía ubicable por la policía y por lo mismo tardaron un poco más en rescatarlo y ahí el porqué de su deteriorado estado físico; lógicamente trató de calmar a Mimi informándole que ya se encontraba prácticamente sanado de sus heridas, ahora sólo faltaba que se le fuera el color morado de sus ojos y las costras desaparecieran.

El primer movimiento sería trasladarse del hotel en cuanto encontraran una casa lo bastante segura para habitar, por lo que al día siguiente Takeru y Hikari, fingiendo ser una feliz pareja de recién casados, saldrían en busca de ella; por otra parte Ken y Michael seguirían trabajando para unir pistas e idear el plan de ataque, por lo que Mimi, Miyako y Yamato quedaban totalmente libres para hacer lo que quisieran; claramente la castaña e Ishida tenían totalmente prohibido siquiera asomar la nariz fuera del hotel, y de preferencia deberían quedarse en la habitación para disminuir los riesgos lo más posible. Así que Miyako se ofreció para salir y comprar algunos libros y juegos de mesa para que la pareja no se aburriera en su estadía en el lugar.

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche cuando Mimi por fin pudo volver a su habitación, seguida de Yamato, el cansancio se notaba especialmente en el rubio, quién no había tenido tiempo siquiera de tomar una ducha; mientras las jóvenes jugaban en el baño él había estado conversando con Michael sobre Mimi, logrando enterarse así de un sinnúmero de situaciones que habían llevado a la castaña a su estado actual.

―¿Te molesta si me pongo pijama en el baño ahora? ―preguntó Mimi―. Digo, supongo que quieres tomar una ducha o algo y te demorarás más.

―Anda, yo mientras sacaré mi ropa de dormir.

Ni cinco minutos demoró ella en alistarse y ya estaba metida en la cama, esperando a que Yamato saliera de la ducha; estaba consciente del cansancio del rubio, pero sólo quería agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella. En menos de un día había renunciado a su vida normal: trabajo, amigos, tranquilidad, sólo por protegerla, siendo que no era, y nunca lo sería, su obligación.

Él salió del baño restregando una toalla sobre su cabeza y la nariz arrugada, y la imagen no pudo sino enternecer a Mimi, quién de inmediato recordó los veranos en la playa o piscina, y pudo ver que su amor de infancia seguía haciendo las mismas muecas bajo ciertas condiciones.

―Matt ―lo llamó por el apodo que sólo utilizaba ella, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio―, sólo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, sé todo lo que estás dejando atrás ahora mismo, también sé que no saco nada con intentar persuadirte de que no lo hagas pero… quiero agradecerte, si no fuera por ti probablemente no estaría con todos ustedes en este momento, no estaría liberándome.

El rubio dejó la toalla húmeda sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama de la castaña, tomándole una mano ―No sirve de mucho que yo haga algo si no partes por ti, Mimi.

―Ya, ya, si eso lo sé ―masculló ella―, y estoy poniendo de mi parte, lo juro.

―Eso me queda claro ―comenzó él, Mimi lo observó aterrorizada―, con lo que vi hoy cuando estabas…

―¡Basta! ―chilló ella tapándole la boca con una de sus manos―, no quiero recordar el incidente, mucho menos saber qué tanto llegaste a ver, felices aquellos que vivimos en la ignorancia, por favor.

Yamato sólo rió, y se apartó un poco de ella ―Bueno, bueno, no haré comentarios al respecto, pero… ―se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia atrás―, no sabía que desfilar desnuda era uno de tus pasatiempos.

Mimi tomó aquellos dichos como una provocación directa al hueso y no dudó en dejar la comodidad de su cama para cobrar venganza; extrañamente, estando ahí con Yamato y sus amigos en las habitaciones contiguas, se sentía segura, había quedado demostrado en su jugarreta con las chicas y se confirmaba ahora, cuando atacaba a Yamato con la intención de hacerlo caer.

Al lado de ella, el rubio era un tanque, visiblemente más alto y fornido, sumándole la falta de fuerza de Mimi efecto del uso reiterado de medicamentos, la tarea de derribarlo no sería nada de fácil, pero aún así ella no se daría por vencida, era su manera de botar la vergüenza que le había provocado el incidente de la tarde.

Un chispazo le iluminó la mente de Mimi y no tardó en atacar la zona sensible de Yamato: su panza; de niños, recordó, era la única forma de ganarle en algo o hacerle ceder y aceptar sus caprichos. El rubio inmediatamente se dobló en un fallido intento de alejar las traviesas manos de la castaña y ella aprovechó de empujarlo y hacerlo caer en la cama.

―No más… por… por favor ―rogó él.

―Ya sabes Matt ―amenazó ella, en broma, dejando en paz la barriga de Ishida―, nadie se burla de Mimi Tachikawa y sus pompas al aire.

―¡Hey! Yo ni siquiera te vi… ―mintió, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él le mentía―. Mucho.

―¡Y ni siquiera lo niegas!

―Vamos, no fue tan grave tampoco ―se defendió el aludido―, hagamos como si hubiese sido… la vista de médico y paciente.

Mimí lo observó con desconfianza, mientras se sentaba en la cama de él, al tiempo en que Yamato aprovechaba para acostarse boca arriba y dejarle un espacio cómodo a ella; pareció meditarlo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente accedió ―Está bien, sólo por esta vez, no creas que me comeré tus excusas siempre.

Él sólo se limitó a observarla, y el silencio reinó en el lugar por unos instantes, mas no lo fue incómodo ni mucho menos, era relajante, tranquilizador. Poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a pesarle a ambos, pero Mimi aún tenía algo que preguntar.

―Matt ―lo llamó―, ¿Podría acostarme contigo hoy?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de inmediato al susodicho ―Cla… claro ¿Así como cuando eras pequeña y…?

―Y tenía pesadillas, sí ―respondió ella poniéndose de pie, permitiéndole a Yamato acomodar las cobijas para acostarse; de paso la castaña aprovechó de sacar el almohadón de su cama y colocarlo en la de Yamato.

Ya instalados el silencio volvió a reinar, Mimi se acurrucó bajo el rubio y se sintió tranquila y segura; por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sueño que sentía era propio y no efecto de los calmantes; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera cerrar los ojos, su compañero la mantuvo despierta con sus palabras.

―En verdad yo no sabía que eras tú ―aclaró―, sí, te parecías, varios lo mencionaron, pero… no eras la imagen que guardaba de ti.

―Tampoco es que yo me esforzara en que lo supieras ―agregó ella―. Cuando te vi y supe que eras tú lo único que quise fue escapar, me impresionó el hecho de que no te dieras cuenta.

―Probablemente lo hubiese hecho tarde o temprano ―murmuró más para él que para la chica. En un acto un poco atrevido para la ocasión pasó su mano por la cintura de ella hasta sujetarla suavemente, acto al que Mimi respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él―. Ahora Mimi necesito que seas sincera conmigo y me cuentes todo lo que sabes al respecto de estos sujetos.

―Te he contado todo lo que sé

―No, Mimi, sólo me has contado que a tus padres los asesinaron y que los encontraste a la mañana siguiente ―comenzó a enumerar―, que te escondieron en una caja fuerte, y que te habías enterado que se habían venido a Estados Unidos porque escapaban de una especie de mafia que quiere una joya de tu familia.

―Es lo único que sé, la noche anterior a su muerte mi padre parecía angustiado por alguna extraña razón, demonios, Matt, me escondió en una especie de caja fuerte en la que incluso había un tanque de oxígeno ―relató.

―¿Entonces él sabía que algo podía suceder, justo ese día?

―Sí ―asintió―, siempre podíamos estar en peligro, pero por alguna razón el suponía que ocurriría esa noche, quizás recibió una llamada o algo parecido.

―Ya veo ―masculló―. Si la policía no ha podido atar cabos, mucho menos yo. Pero cuéntame ¿Luego te siguieron ocurriendo cosas extrañas? Ataques, amenazas.

Mimi pasó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, Yamato notó su nerviosismo porque los dedos bajo su agarre ―En un comienzo no ocurrió nada; luego de un par de meses empezaron a llegar cartas diciendo que entregara el collar. Las ignoré y la policía dijo que investigaría… en ese entonces ya vivía con Michael y sus padres, comenzaron a asustarnos por la noche, envenenaron a las mascotas que teníamos. Luego de eso decidimos escondernos, él no tenía por qué hacerlo, y aún así me acompañó; nos fugamos una noche y nunca más nos comunicamos con sus padres para que no los dañaran. Ahí… ahí empecé a deprimirme cada vez más.

Yamato le dio un ligero apretón de manos, pero optó por no decir nada. Mimi nunca se había atrevido a contar todo aquello y era lo mejor que podía hacer para que dejara de cargar con todo el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

―Tuve que cortarme el cabello, teñirlo y cortarlo nuevamente muchas veces; muchas veces intenté, ya sabes…―el solo decirlo le provocaba escalofríos―. Suicidarme, y siempre terminé en un hospital, hasta que a Michael se le ocurrió la idea de que estar en uno era la manera más segura de mantenerme a salvo, y nunca fue a retirarme, así comencé a deambular por todos esos lugares hasta que llegué al tuyo.

―¿El te obligó a…?

―No, no; Michael simplemente no me fue a buscar al primer hospital en el que quedé internada, me visitaba pero no accedía a que me dieran el alta ―agregó de inmediato, para evitar confusiones―, así comencé a sentirme mucho más encerrada y deprimida y mis intentos siguieron… y bueno, ya sabes cómo sigue la historia. Por lo menos mi amigo logró su cometido y estuve a salvo de estos tipos, pero la última vez nos descubrieron.

―¿Y ahora te sientes mejor? ―preguntó él, Mimi lo observó extrañada―, quiero decir ¿El contarme todo esto hace que sientas menos peso?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y prefirió no decir nada más y Yamato tampoco sería el que rompiera el silencio. La castaña aprovechó de acurrucarse más contra él, sintiéndose totalmente cómoda y relajada… pero aún habían temas que tratar.

―Matt ―lo llamó luego de una larga pausa― ¿Por qué nunca me respondiste cuando… cuando te dije todo lo que sentía por ti?

En un principio la pregunta logró descolocarlo, no pensó que ella le preguntaría algo como aquello en un momento así y por lo mismo no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Pero ahí estaba la gran piedra que ambos cargaban desde hacía muchos años, apareciendo nuevamente, y probablemente ese era el momento más adecuado para aclarar muchas cosas.

―Tuve miedo ―confesó luego de meditar la mejor manera de responder aquello―, toda la separación de mis padres estaba muy reciente. Habían alejado a Takeru de mi y por lo que recuerdo, y ahora usando mi conocimiento médico, es muy probable que hubiese estado pasando por un cuadro depresivo producto del rompimiento del matrimonio.

―Eso lo entiendo ―agregó ella―, pero ¿Miedo a qué?

―A terminar como ellos Mimi ―respondió luego de una pausa―, yo sé que estábamos jóvenes y que claramente no nos íbamos a casar o algo por el estilo, pero el solo hecho de recordar como lloraba mamá… yo pensé que no quería hacerle eso a nadie, mucho menos a ti, eras mi mejor amiga.

―Entiendo…

―Pero tampoco estuvo bien ―añadió, interrumpiendo a la castaña―, si tu tuviste la fortaleza de decirme aquello lo mínimo que debí haber fue darte una respuesta, positiva o negativa, daba igual…

―Sí, dejarme con la incertidumbre fue lo más terrible, pensé que… ―soltó un suspiro antes de continuar―, pensé que ya no querías saber nada más de mí, me alejaste completamente de tu vida.

―Y cuando y tuve la claridad para poder volver a acercarme a ti, te viniste a este lugar. Y ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

Ella asintió, y se mordió el labio antes de volver a preguntar ―¿Y cuál era la respuesta, Matt?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Ahora me he aliado con la tecnología y respondo los reviews con la herramienta que lo permite. A los que dejan su "R" anónimo también muchas gracias, lamentablemente no les puedo responder personalmente, ¡Pero siempre serán bienvenidos!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en lo que a mi respecta, quedé satisfecha con el resultado.

¡Saludos!

_...Mikapunzel..._


	13. Capítulo Trece: Miénteme

¡Por fin he podido actualizar! Había una escena que no lograba escribir y que me tenía estancada a más no poder ¡Hasta que me iluminó la Luz Divina!

Los invito a leer mi otro proyecto Mimato "**Pink Princess**"; así como también a visitar mi LJ, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**NOTA:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Ella asintió, y se mordió el labio antes de volver a preguntar ―¿Y cuál era la respuesta, Matt?_

* * *

**Capítulo Trece: Miénteme**

Ishida quedó de piedra ante la pregunta ¿Qué decirle? ¿La verdad? Ni hablar, estaba recién saliendo de un lío amoroso con su ex novia y su ex mejor amigo como para meterse en uno nuevo; no estaba preparado, al menos no por el momento. Además ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿_"Lo siento Mimi, no te respondí y me comporté como un crío y siempre me gustaste"_? Ni hablar.

―¿Estás despierto? ―preguntó Mimi, impaciente.

―Ya no recuerdo la respuesta, Mimi ―mintió él, soltando un suspiro.

―Mientes ―aseguró ella, girándose para quedar cara a cara con él―. No temas lastimarme Matt, fue algo que ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás, ahora sólo quiero…

―Ya carece de importancia, en serio.

Mimi cerró los ojos, decepcionada. Nuevamente se quedaría sin la respuesta que tanto ansiaba y tampoco se atrevía a seguir insistiendo. Soltó un bufido y volvió a darle la espalda a Yamato, ya dispuesta a dormir y, en lo posible, olvidar el incidente.

―Vamos Mimi, no te molestes por eso.

―No estoy molesta ―aseguró ella―, simplemente ya me dio mucho sueño.

―Pero…

―Matty, tú mismo dijiste que el tema ya carecía de importancia, yo pretendo hacerte caso y no volver a tocarlo ¡Lo juro! ―agregó la castaña antes de acurrucarse y soltar un suspiro cansado.

El rubio por su parte prefirió no discutirle y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, no sin antes volver a capturar la mano de la castaña con la suya; él no lo notó, pero Mimi sonrió un poco con aquel gesto y sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría dormir sin tener pesadillas, como le sucedía a menudo últimamente. Yamato por su parte recordó que aquella sería la primera noche que compartiría cama con alguien que no fuera su ex novia, Sora.

* * *

La mañana llegó irremediablemente, pero mostrando un hermoso cielo que era adornado por pomposas nubes y el radiante sol; de tanto en tanto, cuando el tráfico lo permitía, se oía el suave cantar de las aves en las calles.

Cuando Yamato abrió sus ojos se encontró solo en la cama, por lo que sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de inmediato; se levantó de un salto y buscó a la castaña por toda la habitación sin resultados fructíferos; sin pensarlo dos veces salió del cuarto a tropezones y se dirigió al de Miyako; sin siquiera golpear, abrió la puerta con una creciente angustia invadiéndole el pecho, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a las dos chicas sentadas en la cama matrimonial riéndose y viendo viejos álbumes de fotos.

La primera en reparar en la presencia de Ishida fue Mimi, quien le enseñó una sonrisa de inmediato ―¡Matty! Estaba viendo las fotos de los pequeños de Miyako. Son tan monos.

―Escúchame bien Mimi Tachikawa ―dijo él ignorando completamente lo que la aludida le comentaba―, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nunca!

―¿Hacer qué? ―preguntó ella, sin comprender. Miyako sólo intercaló su mirada entre la pareja y sonrió por lo bajo, entendiendo perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

―¡Escaparte de la habitación sin siquiera avisarme! ―exclamó él como si el hecho fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Mimi lo observó perpleja ―Pero si estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo, ¿Cómo iba a despertarte?

―No me importa, pensé que… ¡Kami!

―Lo siento, en verdad ―se disculpó la castaña―, no era mi intención preocuparte.

El susodicho se dejó caer en una silla contigua a la cama matrimonial y observó a las dos mujeres al tiempo en que soltaba un suspiro ―Me has asustado como no tienes idea, Mimi.

Ésta vez Miyako decidió intervenir ―Vamos Yamato, son las una de la tarde, lógicamente íbamos a notar la pérdida de Mimi de haber sido así.

El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Las una? ¿Tanto había dormido? ―No… ¿Es una broma? Ni en mis días de doble turno me había levantado tan tarde.

Mimi rió ―Puse una de las pastillas que me recetaste en tu vaso de jugo la noche pasada.

El aludido la observó sorprendido e incrédulo ¿Era Mimi capaz de hacer algo como ello? No, tenía que ser una broma ―¡Mentirosa!

Tanto Miyako como la castaña estallaron en carcajadas inmediatamente ―Vamos Matty ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de hacerte algo así?

―Yo creo que Yamato aún está un poco estresado por todo este asunto ―agregó Miyako―, aprovecha de descansar, yo estaré con Mimi, así que relájate.

―La habitación tiene sales de baño para usar en la tina ¿Por qué no te bañas con eso? ―sugirió la castaña, pero recibió una mirada no muy amigable por parte de Ishida.

―Mimi, que yo usara sales de baño como si me tratara de una chica mataría mi masculinidad interior.

―Oh, vamos, Matty ―insistió la castaña―, no seas anticuado, los hombres de hoy hasta se depilan y delinean los ojos, y no por eso…

―¡Basta! ¡Basta! ―interrumpió de inmediato Yamato―, iré a tomar una ducha ¿Luego almorzaremos?

Miyako se apresuró a responder ―Sí, la comida llega a las una y media. Más o menos. Si no les molesta comeremos en las habitaciones, Ken no quiere que expongamos a Mimi por nada del mundo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en la cama para seguir viendo las fotos de los retoños de su amiga, Miyako no tardó en unírsele cuando Yamato salió de la habitación y volvieron a quedar en intimidad.

* * *

Sora, a pesar de encontrarse aún preocupada por Yamato, había encontrado una paz mental que hace mucho no sentía; estaba recostada en el sillón recién comprado en el nuevo departamento del moreno; el cual la había dejado sola minutos antes debido a una urgente llamada de Hikari. El hecho no le pareció extraño a ella, como hermanos era lógico que se contactaran, más aún después del incidente entre Yamato, Taichi y ella misma, pues había sido la joven Yagami la que los había empujado a actuar de la mejor manera posible.

Lo que sí le pareció raro fue el rostro ensombrecido de Taichi cuando volvió junto a ella; hubo un breve lapsus de silencio hasta que él se atrevió a hablar; todo aquel misterio logró poner mucho más nerviosa a la pelirroja.

―Vamos, Taichi, habla de una vez ―apremió ella.

―Sucede que… por el momento no es bueno que te acerques a tu antigua casa ―habló finalmente él, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa por parte de su compañera―, Hikari me acaba de llamar y me ha confirmado que efectivamente la chica a la que Yamato trataba es Mimi.

Sora lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin creer lo que oía; posteriormente el castaño se dedicó a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que Hikari le había informado: que la joven Tachikawa era buscada por unos tipos peligrosos, que Yamato se había enterado el mismo día del escape de su verdadera identidad; Ken y Miyako en Estado Unidos tratando de dilucidar el tema y que Hikari y Takeru se quedarían a ayudar a mantener en secreto a su amiga.

―¿Y me vas a decir que en todo este tiempo la policía no ha sido capaz de encontrar nada? ―exclamó la pelirroja, indignada, logrando descolocar a Taichi. El hecho de que se preocupara más por la vida de su vieja amiga que por el hecho de que su ex pareja estuviera al cuidado de ella era, por decir lo menos, extraño, considerando el escaso tiempo que llevaban separados; de todas formas aquel pensamiento logró tranquilizarlo muchísimo, por lo visto Sora no estaba dudando acerca de sus sentimientos por él.

―¿Y… y no te preocupa que Matt esté con ella? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

La pelirroja captó de inmediato la indirecta ―Tai, no te negaré que me es extraño pensar que Yamato ha sido doctor de Mimi todo este tiempo y que no se haya dado cuenta; pero yo menos que nadie estoy en el derecho de criticar sus acciones, no podría tener la moral siquiera de enojarme si él pretende tener algo con Mimi. Yo escogí mi camino, y ese es junto a ti.

―Sora…

―Déjame terminar ―pidió ella―. Sé que todo esto es muy reciente, digo… hace dos noches aún era novia de Yamato, lo sé, piensas que me podré arrepentir. Pero te aseguro que esta vez siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto, no te preocupes.

El castaño sonrió y atrajo a la chica hacia su persona, en un abrazo ―¿Entonces? ¿Qué sigue ahora? ―preguntó, adivinando vagamente que su novia tenía algo en mente.

―Bueno, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras todos los demás están haciendo algo por salvar a Mimi ¿No?

―¿Qué propones?

―Simple, en mis años de experiencia he visto que los periodistas somos tan capaces de encontrar información valiosa que los mismos detectives y policías ―comentó―, me pondré en contacto con Ken para que me envíe toda la información que pueda y en base a eso comenzaré a buscar casos similares, alguna noticia sobre el tema debe haber.

―Podría ayudarte en algo, si bien no trabajo como embajador actualmente, cuando estudiaba conocí a un par de tipos importantes, súmale que soy una figura deportiva medianamente conocida, nada que un par de fotos y autógrafos para sus hijas o esposas no pueda solucionar ―sonrió él.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó ella, dándole un suave empujón―, no quiero verte coqueteando con otras chicas ¿Está claro?

El susodicho rió ―¿Ni siquiera por información privilegiada que nos pueda ser útil?

Sora pareció pensarlo y tras unos segundos, respondió ―Está bien, pero no quiero besos ni nada más íntimo que eso; sólo puedes llegar hasta los abrazos.

Dicho esto, Takenouchi tomó el teléfono de su novio y llamó a Hikari con la esperanza de poder comunicarse con Ken lo antes posible; mientras más tiempo tuviese para investigar, tanto mejor.

* * *

A eso de las tres de la tarde y luego de haber saciado el apetito con el almuerzo, Miyako pensó que era buen momento para ir de compras por la ciudad; lamentaba que su amiga no pudiese acompañarla pero sabía que su seguridad era lo primordial.

La dejó en la habitación, junto a Yamato, dotada de muchas revistas de moda y libros con crucigramas y sudokus, nada mejor para matar el tiempo, al menos en su opinión.

Lamentablemente para Mimi, sus intereses actuales distaban mucho de si 'el rosa es el nuevo blanco' o si las tonalidades azules desplazarían al negro en la temporada y observaba con creciente interés el "National Geographic" que leía Yamato en ese momento. Sin ánimos de distraerlo decidió probar qué tal se comportaba su aburrimiento con un sudoku. Se encontraba totalmente concentrada cuando un nombre en particular llegó a su mente: Sora Takenouchi; de inmediato dejó caer el lápiz junto al cuadernillo de sudokus y se tiró de espadas sobre la cama.

¿Qué demonios hacía Yamato, en la habitación con ella, y sin su novia de años? ¿Acaso a Sora no le molestaría que él hubiese desaparecido sin dar siquiera explicación alguna? ¿No estaría preocupada y buscándolo? Aquellas y un sinnúmero más de preguntas cruzaban la mente de la castaña a una velocidad incalculable; de ser así Sora exigiría que Yamato volviera ¿No? O peor aún, ella podría convertirse en un blanco de ataques también. Había comenzado a restregar sus manos, nerviosa, cuando la voz calmada de su compañero la hizo volver a la realidad.

―¿Qué te preocupa?

―¿Eh? ―masculló ella, sin entender en un comienzo―, ¡Oh! Nada, es sólo… ya sabes, cosas.

El rubio dejó la revista a un lado y se giró en su cama para observar a Mimi ―No necesito ser adivino para notar que estás preocupada por algo ―contestó él, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a las manos de la chica, quién al darse cuenta del acto las dejó caer sobre el cobertor.

―En verdad no es nada Matt, no te preocupes.

―Mimi, si nos estás ocultando información importante sólo será perjudicial para ti ¿Comprendes?

―Matty, no tiene nada que ver con el tema de… ―cayó unos segundos―, ese tema.

Ishida entrecerró los ojos ―Bueno, al menos no has negado que algo te preocupa.

Ella lo observó boquiabierta y no fue capaz de decir nada por unos instantes, luego de ello, estalló ―¡Deja alguna vez de usar la maldita sicología en mi!

―¡No te ofusques Mimi, sólo trato de ayudarte!

―¿Y si estoy preocupada contando los días para mi siguiente periodo también debo informártelo? ―preguntó ella, para arrepentirse segundos después―. Lo siento, lo siento.

Yamato guardó silencio mientras la observaba, analizándola nuevamente ―Tienes razón, te concedo eso; hay asuntos que siempre serán totalmente privados tuyos. Pero no dejaré de analizarte mientras no considere que estás lo suficientemente bien emocionalmente, no creas tampoco que me gusta estar aplicando mi conocimiento en ti… en ti especialmente.

―Ya me disculpé Yamato.

―Mimi no se trata de eso ―agregó de inmediato―, aún estás tan cerrada como una ostra y cada vez que intento entrar no me lo permites. Yo sé que estás asustada por todo lo ocurrido, pero debes entender que yo no quiero hacerte daño.

La castaña abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro uno segundos que a Yamato se le hicieron eternos, finalmente se dignó a mirarlo ―En verdad yo… yo… yo me preguntaba algo.

―Continúa ―indicó él, motivado.

―¿Prometes no molestarte?

―¡Mimi!

―¡Sólo promételo!

―Ésta parece una charla de adolescentes de quince años ¡Por Kami! ―exclamó él, con seriedad.

Mimi no tardó en coger el almohadón de su cama y tirárselo en el rostro ―Escúchame bien Yamato Ishida, porque te juro que si no lo haces te voy a dar un golpe tan fuerte en tus partes nobles que te quedarás sin poder celebrar el día del padre ¿Me oíste? ―Yamato quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la castaña; una actitud como aquella era la típica que él recordaba de los viejos tiempos, con berrinches de niña mimada; no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello―, ¡Y encima te ríes!

―Vamos, es que no te viste la cara ―confesó riendo, para luego carraspear y recobrar su compostura―, sabes que aunque me moleste, no podré regañarte… mucho.

Mimi sonrió levemente ―La verdad es que de repente recordé que me habías comentado sobre So… ―como si fuera una jugarreta del destino Mimi quedó con las palabras atascadas en la garganta cuando fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que entraba estruendosamente a la habitación: Hikari Yagami.

―¡Chicos! ―gritó ésta―, ¡La encontramos! Es hermosa y está a las afueras de la ciudad, tiene muchos cuartos y… ―tanto Mimi como Yamato se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas y observaron a la castaña, algo avergonzados―. ¿Llego en mal momento?

―¡No! ―dijeron ambos, al unísono.

―Sólo… sólo comentábamos lo que leía Yamato ―se apresuró a decir Mimi.

―Sobre el calentamiento del núcleo solar, bastante interesante ―apoyó él.

Hikari los observó con los ojos entrecerrados, escéptica. Bueno, ya podría quedarse a solas con Mimi y sacarle toda aquella jugosa información de por qué tanta intimidad y secretos ―Bueno… eso, ya encontramos la casa; los gastos correrán por cuenta de la oficina de investigación de Ken, así que no deben preocuparse, al menos por el momento.

―¿Cuándo nos movilizamos? ―preguntó Mimi.

―A la noche, a eso de las nueve cuando ya esté todo muy oscuro; así que sería ideal que fueran preparando el equipaje que han sacado para que estemos listos ―respondió la castaña―. Por cierto, Takeru quiere conversar contigo, está esperándote en nuestra habitación.

―Pero… ―dudó él, observando a Mimi.

―¡Ay hombre! no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella ―agregó la Yagami, guiñándole un ojo―, siempre hay muchas cosas de las que conversar entre chicas.

Matt le dedicó una sonrisa a cada una antes de salir de la habitación para ir al encuentro con su hermano.

* * *

Takeru se encontraba viendo televisión cuando una cabeza rubia muy parecida a la de él se asomó por la puerta, era su hermano. Takaishi apagó el aparato y se sentó en la cama a la espera de que Yamato hiciera lo mismo.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Ishida, acomodándose junto a su hermano.

―Conmigo no ―aseguró éste―, pero es sobre ti y supuse que no querrías que Mimi se enterara del tema, al menos por el momento.

―¿Se trata de… Sora? ―inquirió un tanto incómodo; el sólo hecho de mencionar su nombre le clavaba una espina en el pecho.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza ―Hikari se ha comunicado con Taichi esta mañana y le ha comentado lo ocurrido, así que no debes preocuparte por ello; él se encargó de decirle a Sora.

―Bien… ―fue lo único que logró articular.

―Hay más ―agregó el menor de los hermanos―, Sora de inmediato llamó a Ken, dijo que ayudará en la investigación.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, ha dicho que tiene contactos y que sería más fácil si todos cooperamos, Taichi también ha comenzado a mover hilos para ayudar.

―¿Así sin más? ¿Ni siquiera le molesta que luego de romper yo esté con su amiga que resulta ser la chica de la que estuve enamorado toda mi adolescencia?

―Matt…

―Y por si fuera poco van a meter sus narices en un asunto que es delicado y probablemente tenga que verles la caras una y otra vez cuando es lo último que se me apetece en estos momentos ―masculló Ishida, ignorando completamente la presencia de su hermano.

―¡Matt! ―exclamó Takaishi, haciendo saltar al susodicho―, comprendo lo que estás sintiendo.

―¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ―rebatió―, ¿Cómo podrías si nunca te ha pasado esto? Tú dejaste a tus novias anteriores y me atrevería a decir que Hikari jamás te haría pasar por algo como esto.

―No seas injusto Matt, estoy tratando de ayudarte.

―Lo siento T.K., pero en esto no puedes ayudarme.

―Sé que es difícil que la persona a la que amas te engañe… ―comenzó a hablar Takeru, pero nuevamente Yamato lo interrumpió.

―¡Es que yo no la amo!

―¡Entonces por qué demonios te estás comportando así!

―El que no la ame actualmente no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho en su momento y que aún así la quiera ¿Comprendes? ―dijo ya un poco más calmado―, no me molesta el hecho de que no me ame, sino que le haya importado un carajo todo lo que teníamos; lo único que hubiese pedido es que terminara conmigo antes de meterse con el que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo.

―Eso lo entiendo Yamato, sólo quería saber si estabas bien ―aclaró Takeru―, sé que no te será fácil perdonar, mucho menos ahora que es reciente… pero me gustaría que pudieras rehacer tú vida ―Ishida lo observó interrogante―, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estás pensando en quedarte soltero hasta la muerte.

Yamato soltó una carcajada, mas no negó nada ―Takeru…

―No me mientas ¡Eres mi hermano! ¿Cómo no voy a saber cuándo me ocultas algo? ―exclamó―, te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas; sé que estás confundido, dolido y piensas que probablemente las relaciones no son para ti ―Yamato iba a replicar, pero su hermano lo miró fijamente, serio―, déjame terminar. Te aseguro, Matt, que volverás a amar tanto o más, no mañana ni pasado, y probablemente tampoco el mes que viene, pero tarde o temprano sucederá, ya sabes…

El mayor sólo soltó un suspiro para luego darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a Takaishi ―Gracias T.K.

―No me tienes que agradecer nada ―replicó él―, con que confíes en mi y sepas que si te sientes mal estaré allí, me basta.

* * *

En cuanto Yamato desapareció del lugar, Hikari tomó ubicación junto a la castaña, mostrando una sonrisa que Mimí describiría como terrorífica.

―Así que… hablando del calentamiento del núcleo solar… ―comentó Hikari, sugerente.

Mimi la observó adivinando las intensiones de su compañera ―Pues, sí…

―¿Es más interesante leer sobre ese tema a ver los hermosos conjuntos que vienen esta temporada? ―preguntó la Yagami, tomando una de las revistas que Miyako había comprado para Mimi, la que aún seguía intacta bajo el envoltorio.

La castaña alzó los hombros ―Probablemente antes sí me hubiese importado, ahora esas cosas no me llaman la atención ―respondió de inmediato―, es decir, he pasado el último tiempo en bata de hospital y conectada al suero, usar esa ropa hasta hace un par de días atrás ni siquiera era una posibilidad para mí.

Hikari supo de inmediato que había tocado un tema delicado para su amiga, uno del que probablemente no quería hablar ―Lo siento Mimi, no quería incomodarte.

Tachikawa negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia ―Probablemente cuando me sienta mejor me vuelvan las ganas de ver maquillaje, ropa y peinados ―agregó optimista.

―Me gustarían que las cosas fueran como antes.

―A mi también ―correspondió la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga―, me he perdido demasiado eventos importantes: El matrimonio de Miyako, tu relación con Takeru ¡Hubiese dado lo que fuera para ver todo aquello!

Hikari tragó saliva para no romper en llanto en ese preciso momento ―Ya no importa Mimi, de ahora en adelante serás capaz de ver muchas otras cosas ¡Y mejores!

―¿Podrías ponerme al día sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido? ―pidió Tachikawa―, quiero saber sobre todos.

―Bueno, tendremos historia para rato.

Mimi aprovechó de acomodarse en la cama, mientras Hikari la imitaba. Ahí comenzó a relatar qué había sido de los demás chicos, comentó que Takeru estudiaba literatura y que Taichi era un reconocido futbolista a nivel mundial, así como también que Sora se había dedicado al periodismo y que Miyako había congelado sus estudios de enfermería cuando nació su primer bebé; Joe era médico y Koushiro Ingeniéro Informático. Así, entre anécdotas llegó el momento en el que todos se movilizarían al nuevo escondite. Fue el mismísimo Ken quién interrumpió la charla de las chicas.

Se vistió a Mimi de manera que pasara totalmente desapercibida, con gorra de baseball incluida y ropa que fácilmente le quedaría a un muchacho y no a una chica.

En la entrada del hotel esperaba un taxi en el que solamente viajaría Mimi, Ken y Yamato; este último también ataviado con una especie de disfraz, el que incluía una peluca de color castaño, cosa que lo hacía ver totalmente extraño en opinión de Tachikawa.

Tras ellos partirían los demás integrantes del grupo, quienes se le unieron media hora después, frente a la puerta de entrada de una casa medianamente grande, al menos lo suficiente para alojar a seis personas sin que chocaran entre ellas por la falta de espacio. Según lo que se le había informado a Mimi el lugar contaba con cuatro habitaciones, una la ocuparía Miyako y Ken, una segunda por Hikari y Takeru, finalmente Yamato y la castaña en las dos restantes. Michael por su parte había conseguido un departamento un tanto alejado de los demás con el fin de montar la oficina de trabajo allí y no poner en riesgo la misión.

Luego de haberse instalado cada uno en su respectivo sitio cenaron prácticamente en silencio. Tanto Hikari como Takeru se encontraban cansados por lo que fueron los primeros en disculparse y encerrarse en su habitación; por otro lado Miyako y Mimi se dedicaron a limpiar todo lo utilizado intercambiando breves palabras de vez en cuando, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó también de la joven de cabellos violetas y muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar a Mimi; Ken, por otro lado, en cuando terminó de cenar desapareció del lugar informando que la noche la pasaría con Michael instalando algunos equipos importantes en el departamento de éste; por lo que, nuevamente Mimi quedó completamente libre de hacer cualquier cosa que no pusiera en peligro su vida y la de sus compañeros. Yamato aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para telefonear al hospital e informar el por qué de sus faltas injustificadas, su sorpresa fue inmensa al oír, de la propia voz de su jefe, que por el momento no debía preocuparse de nada, el mismísimo FBI le había informado que él era testigo importante de un caso secreto y que mientras no se asegurara su bienestar no debía volver al trabajo.

Aún extrañado se unió a Mimi en el patio trasero de la casa; si bien el pasto estaba un tanto crecido, los árboles eran abrazados por enredaderas y todo lo que alguna vez se vio bonito estaba oculto por maleza, el lugar no dejaba de tener su encanto; al menos así lo consideraba la castaña, quién desde que vio el estado del lugar había decidido que su primer objetivo sería arreglar el sitio.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó el rubio, sentándose junto a ella en uno de los escalones que daban a la puerta trasera.

―En lo bonito que debe ser este jardín si se le arregla ¿No te parece? ―respondió ella, sin quitar su vista de un manzano.

Yamato sólo asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que no se había reunido con ella para hablar sobre la flora del sector, estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo de la castaña y quería asegurarse de que el cambio no generaría eventualmente alguna reacción desfavorable en ella ―¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

Mimi lo observó sin entender ―¿Esto qué?

―El cambio ¿No te molesta?

Ella soltó un suspiro, al tiempo en que abrazaba sus rodillas ―No, es algo a lo que me acostumbré ―agregó―, lo que me preocupa es que estén todos ustedes acá, lo que menos quiero es que les suceda algo.

―Eso era de suponer ―sonrió él―, y no diré nada al respecto porque sabes lo que pienso.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, a estas alturas puedo leerte tan bien como tú lo haces conmigo, señor doctor ―bromeó.

―¿Ah si?

―Por supuesto ―aseguró la castaña, con firmeza―, por ejemplo, estoy segura de que piensas que este cambio, si bien es bueno, puede traerme alguna clase de complicación emocional.

Él asintió ―Sí, pero…

Ella lo interrumpió ―Pero no te preocupes, no la sufriré. Me siento muy segura, hace mucho que no experimentaba eso.

―No estoy seguro de que estemos actuando bien si de tu salud se trata ―confesó él.

―Pero si en cuanto a mi seguridad ―consoló la castaña―, sé que me veo completamente desvalida, temerosa e incapaz… pero… después de ver todo el esfuerzo que ustedes están haciendo por mí, créeme que las ganas de no vivir más se han ido esfumando. Sé que también piensas que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones positivas al respecto ―continuó―, pero tengamos confianza esta vez. Lo único que quiero es que toda esta pesadilla se acabe, volver a ser la de antes, sonreír, correr y tener las mejillas con un color más bonito.

―Temo que estando acá no pueda tratarte como es debido

―No voy a necesitar medicamentos Matt ―aseguró ella.

―Puede que no, pero tampoco estás cien por ciento bien ―rebatió―, no quiero llegar un día y ver que sí necesitas algo para relajarte. Probablemente no quieras más medicamentos, pero has pasado tantos años consumiéndolos para mantenerte viva que es probable que tu cuerpo, lo quieras o no, los pida ―explicó―, son lo mismo que una droga común como la heroína y el éxtasis, es probable que sientas algún grado de síndrome de abstinencia por no consumir tus medicamentos.

Mimi apartó la mirada del césped y la fijó en Yamato ―No había pensado en eso… ¿No hay maneras de controlarlo?

―Siempre. Si ocurre pensaré en algo ―suspiró―, tú misma dijiste que había que ser optimista ¿No?

Ella asintió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Y ninguno habló por un gran lapsus de tiempo, en el que Mimi miró las estrellas en el firmamento e Ishida el vaivén de las hojas al viento. Todo aquello era realmente extraño ¿En qué momento el silencio no se tornaba incómodo entre ellos? ¿Por qué la brisa nocturna llevaba el aroma de Mimi? ¿Y por qué las estrellas brillaban como los ojos de Yamato?

Mimi volvió su vista extrañada hacia Yamato al tiempo en que él le devolvía una exactamente igual a la suya ¿Es que acaso los astros se habían alineado con el fin de burlarse de ellos?

Algo temeroso en un comienzo, el rubio extendió su mano hasta alcanzar un mechón castaño de la joven, quién por su parte no apartaba sus ojos de los de Yamato, los que asemejaban un mar calmo y profundo, reflejando el brillo hipnotizante de las estrellas. La mano de él viajó desde su cabello hasta su mejilla y ahí se quedó, temerosa de desplazarse, ante el contacto la castaña bajó su vista hacia la mano que Ishida aún tenía libre y con la atrapó con la propia, entrelazando sus dedos en los de él.

La castaña volvió a levantar su vista cuando sintió una caricia bajo su nuca y supo que fuera lo que fuera que sucediera después sería inevitable.

Y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo cuando sus frentes se encontraron, en una guerra de voluntades que probablemente perderían… y quizás tampoco querían ganarla.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer. Saludos a "paolis", a quién le respondo por este medio ya que dejó su "R" anónimo. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y deseo de todo corazón no estancarme en una escena nuevamente, para poder actualizar más rápido.

Saludos.

_...Mikapunzel..._


End file.
